Troubled Souls
by madeleinepaige
Summary: Karen Fisher/ Rob Scotcher pairing. What if they had met earlier? What would be in store for the pair then? On going story. Characters from series 6-7
1. Chapter 1

Troubled Souls : A story about Karen and Rob - but what if they had met when they were younger? Aiden and Bex don't exist for the purpose of this story. All characters so far, unless I say otherwise belong to the BBC.

**This is a reposting - was once up but chapters got lost when a site got deleted up to half way through chapter 3 - so i plan to restart this, hope you all enjoy. In need of a creative outlet at the moment and I miss these two. I also wrote - Letting Go Of The Past and Holding On to The Future with Sammiee Jay **

**Chapter 1**

Karen remained crouched down as she helped her 6 year old son with his coat. It had

been tough the last couple of years having divorced from her husband after his year long

affair. She was still hurting inside but she didn't have time to mend or think about herself

she had to focus on her children, Harry and Jess. Neither of them were old enough to

really understand what had happened between their parents, even Jess who was now

nearly 8 wasn't quite old enough to really understand the reasons for the separation. "Jess

will you come and put your shoes on please?" Jess bounced through the lounge to the

hallway, her hair in plaits. "Are we going to the park mummy?" "That is what I promised

you both" Jess smiled before tackling the laces on her purple converse, her face

completely filled with ounces of concentration. "Bunny ears...through... Tie" Jess spoke

through the instructions her mum had told her but somehow she ended up in a bit of a

pickle, "come here let me help you" Jess was frustrated with herself "I don't need help I'm

a big girl!" "I know you are, you've done very well you just need to pop this one through

this one" Karen showed her before untying it and letting her do it herself. "You both

ready?" The 30 something year old women wrapped herself up as if protecting herself but

at the same time as trying to prevent people from seeing how troubled she was. Harry was

full of beans, " hold on Harry I need to lock the door". Jess began to hopscotch down the

road as Harry held hands with his mum swinging their arms back and forth, "mummy" he

muttered in a child like wine, " yes darling" " when are we going to see daddy?" " soon

poppit" "when?" Karen had been waiting for this conversation, the kids were meant to have

seen their dad last weekend but Charlie had cancelled at the last minute. Every time Karen

had called him since he'd made up some excuse as to why he couldn't see them. Karen

felt so guilty for the fact that Jess and Harry weren't able to see their dad despite it not

being her fault at all.

"Daddy's very busy at the minute Harry but I'm sure you'll get to see him soon and you'll go

do something fun" , Harry's head instantly bowed, Karen stopped and bent down to his

level. "Your daddy loves you both very much, you mean the world to him. Don't ever think

he doesn't" Karen gave her little boy a hug before encouraging him to catch up with Jess

who had made it to the park. Harry turned around towards his mum for permission to enter

the park "go on, but don't go anywhere I can't see you, that goes to you to Jess".

Karen sat down at a bench, Harry's sad little face completely plastered to every corner of

her mind. Karen impulsively reached for her phone and dialled for Charlie. "What the hell

are you playing at?!" Karen was sick to death of her children suffering. "I'm sorry Karen,

what?" " you can't keep putting off seeing the kids, Harry thinks you don't want to see him,

that you don't love him anymore" "that's not true at all" "I know that, but they're only little,

we may not be together anymore but we still need to be the supportive parents they need"

" I'll always be there for them, but at the minute works taking over. I just have a lot on and

it's a long way to travel from London" "Charlie they're your kids, you can't prioritise work

over them" " what so you would rather I was unemployed unable to support you financially"

" I didn't mean that , but you do need to make time for them. Before you know it they'll be

all grown up and resenting you" " what because you'll have turned them against me by

then" "you really do think about yourself an awful lot" " that is not true" " I am not having

this argument right now, I just want to focus on Jess and Harry because they're the only

thing that really matters" "save it Karen, I don't need to listen to you nag me...and you

wonder why I had the affair in the first place" "grow up Charlie and while your at it sort out

your bloody priorities" Karen slammed the phone down.

Harry bounced over " are you sad? " "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me" "yes I do"

Harry said rather sweetly. Karen lifted him on to her lap as she enjoyed a cuddle whilst

watching Jess tackle the monkey bars. How was Charlie genuinely siting back and missing

all this, all these precious moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karen had decided to treat Jess and Harry to a meal out at Pizza Hut, it was a family

friendly atmosphere and had something they all liked, what a bonus! Karen sat cutting up

Harry's pizza whist Jess sat and ate her pasta. "Is that nice?" Jess nodded with a smile, "

here you go Harry" "thank you" "mummy can we watch that film tonight?" Jess asked "not

tonight, you both have school tomorrow" " we'll go to sleep as soon as it finishes" "no,

because you have school and you'll be really tired tomorrow" Karen carried on eating her

dinner, Jess did to but Harry sat in a grump. "Come on, eat up Harry other wise you won't

be able to have any ice cream", "no." He mumbled "you'll be hungry" "I don't want to eat"

he winged. "Harry this is your favourite don't waste it" he sunk back in his chair arms

folded. Karen didn't need this, not in a public place. "Mummy can I have some ice cream?"

" in a minute Jess, let me just try to sort out Harry" Jess sat like a good girl. "That's a very

sad face" a familiar voice spoke, Karen turned around "rob" she smiled, a smile full of

complete and utter warmth. "Fancy seeing you here" rob was an English teacher at

Waterloo road where Karen was head, they'd always got on well, it was nice to have

people she could trust at work.

"So what you doing here?" She asked then realising that sounded silly but he answered

anyway sweetly, "dinner with ALL the family" "sounds like fun" Karen replied sarcastically

"oh it is, loving being used as a napkin by nieces and nephew. What about you?" " thought

I would treat the kids, needed to get away from the house kind of day" "so what's with the

long face then aye" rob asked "mummy said no to watching a film before bed" Karen

explained "you meanie" Harry looked up at the less familiar man and smiled, "thanks rob"

Karen replied noting Harry's little grin. "Sorry" he replied guiltily, "why don't you come find

me once Harry's finished, taking my nieces to watch the fireworks you're welcome to join

us" " that sounds lovely" Jess was a bit apprehensive but it sounded fun and Harry well he

just didn't want to go to bed at bedtime. "The thing is Rob, was hoping to get these two into

bed on time" " oh don't worry it finishes by 7" Karen looked round at her children " would

you like to see the fireworks? "Yea " Harry replied eagerly, "that sounds lovely Rob" "well I

shall see you in a bit then" "you sure will". "Harry I shall compromise, if you eat these few

chips and pizza you'll be done" " can I have my ice cream?" Jess asked, Harry joining in

to. "Don't you want to see the fireworks?" Karen asked , "yes but Ice cream too" Harry

winged " you have to decide ice cream or fireworks, not both tonight" they decided on the

fireworks which secretly Karen was happy about.

They finished up and Karen walked over to Rob who was just putting on his coat "Karen,

you guys ready? " "yep" Harry stood close to his mum he was a little shy around lots of

people, Karen held his little hand. "This is Olivia and that monkey over there is Emilie. This

is Karen the headteacher at my school and Jess and Harry" Olivia and Emilie were 7 and 9

so a little bit older than Harry, he was only just 6 and this all seemed a little daunting. Jess

on the other hand was nattering away with the pair of them. "You okay darling" Karen

whispered to harry" he nodded unconvincingly, she squeezed his little hand in response.

"Right, Sarah I promise to have them back by 7" "okay, you girls be good, uncle Rob will

tell me if you haven't been" "your always good... Well most of the time" he teased. They all

began to head towards the door "Livvy" Olivia didn't hear her uncle wrapped up in the

excitement of meeting someone new "livs!" She turned around innocently, "where's your

scarf and gloves?" "Mummy has them" "go get them it's really cold outside" "I don't need

them" "you'll be cold later, I'm not coming home early because you're cold" she ran back

quickly with her gloves and scarf and dumped it on Rob, "Oi you!" She stuck her tongue

out "see what I have to put up with" rob joked with Karen.

They finally reached the fireworks, "there are lots of colours" "there are Harry, which ones

your favourite?" "The blue one" Karen smiled. The display was lovely, there weren't too

many people and they had the added bonus of sparklers! "Uncle rob, sparkler time" "sorry

what was that Emilie" "sparklers" "hmm think you're missing a few words there Em"

"PLEASE" Olivia screamed, "well that was an eager please" Karen commented, she hadn't

stopped smiling all evening. "Mum can we have some sparklers?" Jess asked her mum to,

Karen waited to see what Rob said to the girls. " come on then you lot lets go get some

sparklers" the kids were all really excited. "I guess you guys are having sparklers" Karen

said to Jess and Harry, who finally went away from his mum's hand. "Ow Harry!" Jess

moaned "Harry don't snatch, there are enough for all of you" Harry threw his sparkler to

the floor. Karen took him to the side "Harry does this mean your too tired to be here?"

"Noooo!" "Right then, stop being naughty and go and have fun with the girls" Karen gave

him a hug before encouraging him to pic up his sparkler as they all got lit by Rob. Karen

and rob looked on at the children "have you ever written your names with the sparklers"

rob asked, "look look I can do it" Jess replied showing her mum and rob how clever she

was, "well done sweetheart".

Karen and Rob enjoyed an adult conversation whilst the kids were occupied. "They are

lovely girls" "why thank you" rob said in his silly voice "my sister did good" "they adore you"

Karen couldn't get over how hands on with them he was, he blushed a little. "So how come

you never had any children?" The words left her lips before she could really think about it.

"I mean ... Sorry, that was personal" "it's alright, I just never felt like I was with the right

person" Karen bowed her head, "looks like they're having fun" rob laughed at their little

faces completely taken by the sparklers. Karen shivered a little, rob instantly took his coat

off and placed it over her shoulders "rob, you'll freeze" "came prepared, got my thermals

on" Karen laughed. Their eyes caught one another, a spark of electricity or was it the

smokey air, whatever it was they both felt it. They were both broken from the stance by

crying, "Harry?" Karen bent down as her little boy ran over, "what happened poppit?" "I

hurt my finger" Karen looked at Harry's burnt glove "oh dear Harry, let me go find some

water. Girls Karen's in charge a second" they were all really good, still playing with the

sparklers whilst Harry bawled his eyes out. "Kiss it better" "mwah" Karen kissed his little

finger, he stood blubbing "here we go Harry" rob damped some cloth he had got from a

first aided and wrapped Harry's finger for a bit.

They decided to call it a night, Harry was exhausted and the girls all needed to go to bed

too. "So I guess we better head of, said I would have them back for 7" "yeah, these two

need their beds" "I have had a really good night" "me too" "we'll have to do this again

some time, when this lot aren't here" Karen stood stunned, her eyes were a glow as she

held Harry in her arms. Had Rob just asked her out? "Urr yeah, sounds lovely". She didn't

want to sound too eager but something inside her was dancing. "I'll call you" Karen smiled

as they both turned and walked away, "mummy?" "We'll be home soon Harry and then you

can sleep" "noo" "yes" "coat" "pardon" Karen was confused, "your coat" Karen suddenly

realised she was still wearing Rob's coat. She turned around quickly "Rob! Rob!" He was

too far away, well maybe this was her excuse to see him at work tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

It was Monday morning Jess and Harry were glued to the TV as Karen rushed around the

house trying to get herself ready for work, running late as usual having struggled to get her

two young children up, dressed an fed. "Damn where's those reports?" Karen said to

herself as she looked through piles of paper work on her dining room table. "Harry's got it"

Jess piped up, Karen looked over to find the all important pieces of paper in the grasp of

Harry, now possessing a few different colours. "HARRY! What have I told you, we don't

draw on mummy's work" Karen took a closer look before sighing and shoving it in her huge

bag of folders and files so they could finally leave. "Come on you guys, shoes on" Harry

didn't move. "Shoes" he sulked on the sofa, "Harry just because you've been naughty

doesn't mean you have to sulk, come on you'll be late for school. Karen began to walk out

to the hallway to get her coat on to, "and you have show and tell, you love show and tell"

Karen got her coat on off the banister to reveal Robs dark green jacket below, she picked it

up over her arm, a warm butterfly sensation washed over her. "Ready" Jess beamed

"where's your brother" Jess pointed to the lounge, iKaren sighed with annoyance. "Harry

I'm leaving you here if you don't get your shows on by the count of 3! 1...2..." Harry

zoomed to the stairs shoved his shows on grabbed his coat and book bag and stood by

the door. "3, out you go you two".

They were finally on the way to their school, Karen took them both in Jess skipping off as

usual which made Karen smile. It had been a worry as to how the kids were going to react

to their parents splitting up but Jess had taken it well maybe it was the fact she was slightly

older than Harry but still naive to the world of love and all it's complications. Harry on the

other hand was a handful, he was still sweet little Harry but it was clear he was missing a

male figure in his life. "Go on then Harry, daddy's picking you up today" the words came

out with shock, well it was a bit of a revelation that Charlie was finally seeing them again.

Harry didn't show any emotion. "What's wrong sweetheart ?" Karen was a little concerned ,

" you weren't really going to leave me at home all by myself were you?" Harry said very

sheepishly, " of course not, oh come here you. You were being naughty this morning but I'd

never leave you two, I love you too much" Harry gave his mum a hug, she swished his hair

before seeing him off, she turned to head back to her car looking at her watch as she got

in 8. 24 it read, "bugger". She started the ignition so fast she stalled, today really wasn't

the best of mornings, she then caught sight of the passenger seat of her car , Rob's coat

draped over the seat, a smile trickled across her face at the thought, maybe today wouldn't

be so bad after all.

She had zoomed into the school gates with a few tuts from passing students who

coincidently were late too. She was now sat in her office trying to work out the best

moment to return Rob's coat, she'd figured break would be a good time for now though it

rested on her bag which was behind her desk in the corner, she didn't want anyone to see

it incase they got the wrong idea completely.

Having dealt with a few fights between the boys and a stealing incident Karen took the

chance to go try and find Rob. She trawled the English corridor hoping and expecting him

to be in his classroom... But he wasn't. This now meant he could only be in one place.

STAFF ROOM. She slowly wandered towards the door her hand fell towards the handle as

it suddenly burst open "sorry Karen" a slightly panicked Tom answered, Karen just smiled.

Here goes nothing she thought as she slowly moved into the room searching for Rob.

"Karen" a voice behind her echoed, "Mr Scotcher, can I have a quick word with you in my

office. "Sure" he replied in that light hearted way only Rob would.

Karen sat down by her desk "this is looking a bit serious, is everything okay" " oh sorry,

yeah there's nothing wrong I just wanted to give you back this from the weekend" Karen

passed over his coat, "that's where it went" "I called after you once I realised but you'd

gone and I couldn't get hold of you until now" "it's no problem, I had a lovely time" "me

too...and Jess and Harry" Karen smiled. There was something about her that Rob found

so entirely captivating, "I think we may need to sort the problem of not getting hold of each

other, you know if this sort of mishap were to happen again" Karen giggled a little until the

realisation that he had just given her his number hit her and she felt like a teenager all over

again. Rob smiled tapping at the piece of paper as he went to leave " thanks for this again,

I'm sure not to catch frost bite on the way home now" Karen smiled at Rob's cheekiness.

She didn't know what it was or where it came from but Karen suddenly felt this impulse

"Rob, wait" he turned around leaning against the door frame. "The kids are meant to be

with there dad tonight if..." Her words were slightly lost, her shy self breaking through. The

bars slowly sliding up as her body almost began to reject a new special someone walking

into her life. "We could grab a bite to eat at that new place in town?" He asked "why not"

"tonight?" He had a smile he couldn't control all over his face "tonight" Karen was a little

shyer but didn't mean she was any less excited or happy about her plans for the evening.

School finished and Karen left school heading home to pamper herself for her night out

with Rob. Meanwhile Charlie was busily making the children's tea and that meant all 4 of

them. Jess an Harry were being angles just like there mum had told them but Maria's two;

Ellis and Imogen were a nightmare. "Sit nicely and watch the tv or its going off" Jess and

Harry were sitting playing a game of noughts and crosses, they were getting quite into it

Harry and Jess both laughed. "Harry, Jessie when I said calmly I meant it" Charlie walked

into the room to find Ellis hitting Harry. Little Harry cried everyone was so much older

than him, his big sister gave him a hug but his daddy ... "Harry stop being so naughty,

crying won't make it any better. "Ellis can you make sure everyone is behaving in here"

Charlie left to get dinner finally on the table. The fisher children were clearly in for that

night they'd been hoping for with their dad...

Karen was dressed though she kept looking in the mirror at her navy blouse and jeans

combo with a pair of striped wedges. She hasn't got dressed up like this in a long time and

she was clearly nervous. The doorbell rang and the butterflies seemed to suddenly make

there presence known. She opened the door to find rob in a very nice shirt with a pair of

what seemed to be his best jeans. " you look lovely Karen" she blushed "your not so bad

yourself" "shall we get going then" she grabbed her coat and they headed off in Robs car

to their table reservation. In the meantime the children had all been put to bed except

Harry was missing his mummy and wanted nothing more than a bed time story to make

him feel better. He sniffled and Jess climbed out of her bed to see if he was alright "Harry

what's the matter?" "I want a story" "come on let's ask Daddy" they crept downstairs to find

their dad and precious step mum having dinner , candles lit, the lighting was dim. A lot of

effort had clearly been made. "Harry ... Jess why are you out of bed!" "Harry wanted a

story, he always has a story, mummy reads it" "well mummy's not here now is she, go to

bed and don't get out again" Harry began to really cry. "I'll tuck you in, but I want no more

of this okay" Charlie lifted his son up, but not very lovingly as they all walked back to the

bedroom they were sharing. "Right now go to sleep" and with that Charlie left and Harry

felt worse than he did previously.

Karen and Rob had begun to really get to know each other, Rob had shared with her how

his only sweetheart had died in a car crash when they were in their mid 20's, they'd had it

all planned out, saving to buy a house trying for a baby but it was all taken away from them

in a matter of minutes. Karen found her hand rest on his as a sign of compassion, "that

must have been hard, can't imagine having to go through that" Karen was genuinely

interested and wanting to know all about him and he was beginning to like her more for it.

The conversation began to turn on its head as Rob asked about Karen and the kids. She

explained how 2 and a half years ago they had divorced after her husband of 10 years

came out about his year long affair. How it had been a really messy divorce, the kids still

don't properly understand, he's rubbish at seeing them and pops into the picture when he

decides he is going to. "Can't imagine how hard that must have been, you've done so well

with Jess and Harry they're such lovely children" " you clearly haven't been with them for

long enough" Karen gave an exhausted laugh reflecting how she felt being a single mum.

"Maybe that will have to change."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Their evening had gone well 'we should do this again sometime' Rob commented, the familiar

blush of Karen's cheeks reared it's head once more as it had done on numerous occasions

throughout the evening. 'Yes, I think i'd like that' Karen replied sweetly. It had been nice to have a

proper evening away from being 'mum' and that had been long overdue. 'Thanks for the other night

with the fireworks, Harry and Jess loved it'

'i'm glad you all came, Jess and Harry are lovely kids, you've done well with them' Karen was

never very good at taking compliments, especially when they were coming from an outsider

commenting on something positive she'd done since her divorce. That and the fact it was coming

from the handsome man sitting opposite her. 'It's still early why don't we go grab some ice cream?'

Karen had to laugh at the spontaneity and sweet child like innocence of his suggestion, 'ice

cream?'

'yeah, why not? I know a really good place in town so I hope you can eat your own body weight in

ice cream…. I just don't want the evening to end just yet and you can't end an evening without

dessert of the iced cream variety' Karen couldn't help but say yes to anything Rob suggested, he

was so charismatic and enthusiastic and yet sensitive and caring. 'Oh alright, they better have mint

choc chip or you'll never hear the end of it.' Rob paid the bill and the pair grabbed their coats and

headed for the ice cream parlour. As Karen finished buttoning up her coat, Rob took her hand

within his own just before it entered her pocket, Karen snatched a breathe in pleasant surprise

before sharing that girlish smile that Rob loved so much. Something special was clearly present

between the two of them, it was exciting and romantic two things Karen hadn't pictured herself ever

revisiting. This all felt like a world away from her life as a mother and ex wife. That was until her

phone started to ring, 'sorry Rob, i'm going to have to take this.' Their hands let go, much to the

pairs disappointment. 'Karen, look this isn't working' Karen released a sigh that meant reality had

crashed back down and obliterated the evening she had spent with Rob. Karen held back really not

in the mood for an argument and Charlie was clearly in a particularly intolerable mood. 'Harry's got

himself into a right state, he won't stop crying. Look i've tried Karen but he clearly just wants you.'

Charlie's words were filled with vulnerability, an inability to be the father he dreamed he would be.

A realisation that he'd broken his children, he'd caused them to be confused and fragile. But in true

Charlie style he wasn't going to let Karen see that 'and he's disturbing the twins'

'you mean Maria's kids'

'Karen maybe it's just too much with all four of them being here. Look I think you're going to have

to come and get them'

Karen's heart sank, but anger bubbled. 'too much? Charlie are you seriously suggesting that you

can't look after your own kids because your playing babysitter to her kids?'

'I knew you wouldn't understand. I'm just trying to do what's best for our kids'

'and how exactly are you doing that Charlie?'

'I'm not having this argument now Karen. You need to come and get them, Harry's not going to

stop until he see's you'

Karen could hear the sad little voice of her Harry wailing mummy in the background.

'let me speak to him'

'I don't see how that's going to help?'

'oh for god sake Charlie you just said he wanted me now will you just put him on.'

Rob was seeing all the hurt that man had done to Karen before his eyes and it hacked away at

him. How could anyone treat someone who was raising their children so well on their own with that

much bitterness and spite. He instinctively placed his arm around her waist, he needed to protect

her. He wanted to protect her. Karen felt the warmth of his arm, it pulled her out of the pit of rage

Charlie managed to always throw her in. Karen could see the concern in Rob's eyes, she couldn't

remember the last time Charlie had shown her a look filled with so much care. She was broken

from her thoughts by her little boy, 'mummy!' he whimpered

'hey, shhh, it's okay. I'm here, what's the matter monster?'

'Ellis bit me and and and….'

Karen began to breathe heavily, why could she not protect her children. She felt so useless. Where

was Charlie when that happened? Why wasn't he making up for the time they'd all missed out on?

Karen hated hearing Harry so upset, it broke her heart especially as he continued having caught

his breath so deep in sobs. And daddy didn't kiss it better. He didn't give me a cuddle mummy…

like like like you do' Karen could feel a slight tear prick her eye and Rob's grip got instinctively

tighter. Why was a man she barely knew in comparison to her ex husband more in tune with her

well being than her own ex-husband? 'oh sweetheart, did daddy tell Ellis off?' Karen was intrigued,

she really hoped that Charlie had some resemblance left of the father and man he once was.

'No' Harry cried out, the silence that followed was a mutual understanding that Charlie's actions

were wrong, the realisation for Karen that her 6 year old son realised this too nearly broke her.

'right then mr, don't worry because mummy's going to come and get you and Jess ok?'

'ok mummy. Jess was really nice to me mummy'

'was she?'

'she sat with me and tried to make me feel better' Karen's heart was in bits, so saddened for Harry

but so warmed by her little girl being such a lovely big sister.

'that was very lovely of her, ok poppit now you try and calm down ok and i'll be with you shortly.

Can you pass the phone back to daddy?' Karen couldn't comprehend what Charlie was playing at,

they were clearly very different people but that shouldn't have changed how he felt towards his

children, the kind of dad he is. 'Karen'

'right i'm coming to pick them both up, I won't be long.' Karen's words were direct as she abruptly

hung up. ' Look Rob, I'm really sorry' Karen's words were interrupted 'Karen it's fine, I understand'

Karen was taken back by Rob's words, there was something very special about Rob that was for

sure. 'Do you need a lift?' Rob asked having noting that they'd both arrived at the restaurant in his

car, 'Rob I can't ask you to do that?'

'Don't be silly Karen, I don't mind'

'I can get a taxi' Karen responded almost as though she hadn't heard Rob's reassurance of an

offer 'Karen, come on I'll give you a lift. It sounds to me like there is one sad little boy in need of his

mummy.'

Karen looked up at Rob and in that moment knew that Rob was someone to keep hold of. She

bravely and as instinctively as Rob had put his arm around her waist, she kissed him.

She immediately shied away, embarrassed but Rob reached out grasping her hands before kissing

her as she had done. 'You don't need to put up your guard with me Karen, I understand and I want

to be there. I understand that this comes as a package deal' Karen smiled warmly as she caressed

his cheek, feeling uplifted and optimistic with Rob by her side. 'Well lets get going then, I think one

sad little boy might be very happy to see you' Karen said whilst gazing up at Rob before both piling

into his car. They arrived outside Charlie's house and it was clear Karen was nervous.

'I'll wait here, you take as long as you need i'm in no rush' Karen was able to find the will power to

go and face Charlie and see what carnage was to await her on the other side of Charlie's door. The

door opened and little Harry bawling his eyes out with a new set of fresh tears ran straight into his

mummy's arms 'oh sweetheart'

'like I said Karen this had clearly been too much for them all.'

Karen squeezed her little boy 'Harry can you go find Jess and ask her to help you two get your

bags together while I talk to daddy' Harry was apprehensive 'go on, I promise I will still be here

when you get back' she kissed his cheek before making sure he was out of earshot.

'I shall tell you what's clear Charlie is the fact you couldn't deal with the fact your 'step son' had

bitten Harry'

'kids will be kids'

'are you serious? Our little boy is bawling his little eyes out because you weren't there as daddy

and all you can say is 'kids will be kids' I really don't understand you sometimes'

Karen sighed and moved towards the stairs determined not to waste another breathe on this

argument. Little footsteps soon plodded down the stairs, Harry had on his rucksack with lots of

illustrated dinosaurs that he proceeded to tell anyone who listened about. Jess followed behind

clearly agitated and uncomfortable but that soon lifted at the sight of her mum.

Charlie left the room and got on with whatever it was he was doing before, which infuriated Karen

all the more.

'You got your Mickey Mouse Harry?'

Harry's little face filled with fear and tears began to start falling all over again.

'it's ok Harry I know where he is' Karen smiled at her little girl, it was clear she had really matured.

'Here you are Harry' Jess declared happily to her little brother. 'Right then Harry you go pop your

shoes and coat on….I'm very proud of you' Karen had a heart to hear with Jess before they left,

something positive had to be made of this situation. ' Thank you for looking after your little brother

for me, i'm very proud of you,' Karen shared a hug with her daughter before all three of them

FINALLY left Charlie's house. 'Where's your car mummy?' ah, now the real fun explanations can

begin.

'Mummy was out having some dinner with Rob and didn't take her car'

'silly mummy' Harry commented

'so Rob's going to take us all home'

'I like Rob' Jess added as they walked towards his car, I say walked Harry had sprinted and was

now wrestling his way into Rob's car. Karen couldn't quite believe that she'd left the father of her

children's home with children in tears, to a suddenly much calmer atmosphere at the mention of

Rob. Karen had caught up and helped Harry with his seatbelt.

'You alright now bud?' Rob asked little Harry who was now sat clutching his Mickey Mouse, 'my

finger is sore' 'yes mummy told me about that, now if it's okay with mummy I think we have some

children that need some cheering up' Karen could tell where this was going and was heartened

that their original date plans were to be extended to her children, Rob really did understand that

Karen had to feel that Harry and Jess were happy with Rob in their lives. Karen nodded to Rob's s

idea as he asked her children, 'whose for ice cream?' Karen felt like suddenly things were looking

a lot brighter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Karen was sat down finally with a cup of tea, it may have been the weekend but with two young

children that didn't mean it was anymore relaxing than the middle of the week. 'mummy please can

we go to the park?' Harry asked

'nooo I want to watch Frozen, you said we could watch Frozen'

'noo we've watched Frozen soooo many times' Harry battled back. Karen couldn't sit and listen to

this she could feel a headache coming on. 'We can't go to the park right now Harry' Harry moaned

in response, dropping to the floor with his arms crossed, Jess in response bounced up for the

Frozen dvd as though she'd won. 'Why don't you chose one that Harry likes as well Jess?'

'because you said we could watch Frozen'

'and when exactly did I agree to that'

'you did say mummy.' Karen's headache was now thumping, 'why don't you both just sit and do

something quietly for a bit… what about some colouring?'

'I hate colouring. Colouring is boring' Harry moaned some more. Brilliant Karen thought a whole

day of winging children, just what she'd waited all week for. 'Okay, what about we do some

baking?' Jess was excited and Harry reared his head, 'go wash your hands and I shall get the

ingredients together' the children rushed off. Karen had set up the ingredients and begun to help

Harry roll up his sleeves whilst Jess whisked together some butter and sugar, 'my go now jess'

Harry went to grab the bowl, 'hold on Harry, it's Jess's turn at the moment.' Harry placed his head

in his hands and began to moan again, Karen sighed. 'Harry you have to share, the cakes will be

even yummier if you do it together'

'then why isn't Jess sharing?'

'because it's still her go, be patient.' Harry began to fiddle with anything that was out on the

worktop, 'Harry am I going to have to give you a time out or are you going to start behaving?' Harry

sulked in response, it really was one of those days today. It was finally Harry's turn to mix as Karen

sifted in the flour but Harry wasn't in the mood now.

'Come on Harry' Jess tried to encourage him, he continued to play up as Karen took the bowl and

began to mix it herself. A morning of baking with her children was now turning into something she

wanted to be over and done with. As Karen began to mix, Harry got really upset 'right are you

going to mix it then Harry?' Karen asked but Harry just winged and wined until he picked up the

bag of flour and threw it to the floor. 'Time out, now!' Karen demanded just as the door bell rang.

'Sit on the step until I tell you otherwise' Harry didn't move. 'Harry!' he moved pretty quickly at the

raising of his mummy's voice as Karen answered the door.

'Rob!' Karen answered surprised, 'thought I'd pop in and see how you're all doing after the other

night' Karen smiled gratefully

'that was sweet of you'

'Rob!' Harry raced to the door at the sound of his voice, 'urmm excuse me did I say you could get

down' Harry tried to play the innocent. 'Back on the step now until I say otherwise'

'but Rob's here'

'but you've been naughty'

'come on bud, do as mummy says. I'll still be here when you've done your time out' Harry's entire

behaviour changed at the presence of Rob and off he went and sat on the step as he'd been

asked. When Rob knew Harry was on the step, he moved forward and placed a chaste kiss upon

Karen's lips which left her cheeks flushed. 'So what did he do?' Rob asked having now calmed her

down, which Karen was appreciative of. 'Oh he dropped a bag of flour on the floor because I

wouldn't let him have his way' 'ah' Rob understood which Karen really valued in Rob. 'Anyway

come through we were making a cake.' Karen walked in to see Jess attempting to sweep up the f

flour from the floor, 'oh sweetheart you didn't have to do that' Jess just smiled and then saw Rob

'hey Rob, you going to help us make our cake?'

'well that's an invitation I can't decline' Karen smiled warmly as she watched her daughter and Rob

interact. The cake was in the oven and Jess had convinced Rob to watch Frozen with her 'your in

for a treat. She knows the words to every song. Did I mention she sings along?' Karen teased.

'And why am I in for a treat, where are you sneaking off to?'

'just going to talk to Harry'

'ok, i'll go start the film' he kissed her cheek. Karen couldn't believe how perfectly he fitted into her

family's dynamic, how well Harry and Jess reacted to him, how they wanted to spend time with

him.

'right then trouble, you going to come and watch Frozen with us?'

'I'm sorry mummy'

'it's okay, but that was naughty of you Harry. You have to share with your sister'

'is the cake made?'

'yes it's in the oven, but I promise you can help ice it when it's cooked. Now you coming?'

'do we have to watch Frozen?'

'hey I thought you liked Olaf?'

'I do but we've watched it a lotttt' Karen had to laugh at her sons truthful words.

'I know, but you weren't behaving so Jess got to choose'

'ok mummy.' Harry agreed and gave his mummy a cuddle before they both walked into Jess stood

up singing along to For the First Time in Forever and Rob laughing away as Jess insisted he sang

along too. 'oh no, don't tell me you know the words by heart as well!' Karen teased as she sat

down next to Rob, 'it's my niece's favourite' Karen smiled. Rob really was such a family man, she

could feel herself opening up to him, she hadn't gone looking for him but yet here he was and she

was pretty determined not to let him go.

'So Jess are you team Elsa or Ana?' Rob asked and Jess jumped around in excitement 'ANA!'

she replied as if Rob should have been telepathic and known. 'Her hair's the same colour as

mine!' Jess pulled a piece up to show Rob in case he couldn't already see. 'It's very pretty'

'mummy please will you plait it like Ana's?' Karen smiled, her love of this film warmed Karen's

heart. 'Of course, come sit here then.' Rob watched on as Jess's eyes remained glued to the film

and Karen took joy in plaiting her little girls hair. 'You look positively princessified Jess' Rob

commented admiring the little girl's hair.

Harry erupted with laughter 'his head just fell off!' Karen and Rob smiled at the children's

enjoyment.

'Something smells yummy' Rob commented

'the cake!' Karen replied having forgotten. 'Who's ready to ice some cake?' Karen addressed to

her two children who both decided they'd rather sit and watch Frozen. Karen and Rob left the room

to deal with the cake, 'the power of Disney aye' Rob commented which made Karen giggle in the

girlish way that Rob brought out of her. Karen got the cake out of the oven, 'where's your icing

sugar and butter?' 'the cupboard and butter on the side in the dish.' Karen got out some jam whilst

the cakes cooled. 'I'm glad your here' Karen commented tentatively. 'I like being with you Karen,

and those two monkey's in there' Karen smiled, 'I'm pretty certain they like you too, I mean they've

left you to murder their cake' Karen teased, 'who said anything about murdering the cake. I'll have

you know that i'm a very good baker'

'oh are you now?'

Karen and Rob shared some light hearted flirting as they began to ice the cake, Karen decorating

the top with some fresh strawberries. 'I think we make a good team you and me' Rob declared

which sent butterflies racing in Karen's stomach. 'Yeah I mean you didn't do too bad a job' Karen

teased as Rob pulled her close in his arms. They both stood gazing into one another's eyes 'your

pretty special Karen Fisher'

'your not too bad yourself' Karen replied teasingly

'I think we have something and I don't want to lose that. I want to make a go of what we have'

'I want that too and I haven't seen Jess or Harry so contented in months, they adore you Rob and

that's important to me'

'they're great kids Karen, you don't give yourself enough credit for that. I'm falling for you Karen

and nothing would make me happier than days spent in front of the telly, you cuddled up in my

arms with Jess and Harry bouncing around, around us' Karen had a tear falling down her cheek.

Rob wiped it away with his thumb. 'Well then, let's get this cake dished up and join them for the

end of this film' Karen replied, they shared a kiss that meant they both understood what the other

wanted, both were prepared to put everything into a new beginning together. Who knew what was

around the corner for the pair of them, for the four of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Things had been going well between Karen and Rob since the cake baking events. The moment

they decided to make a go of things. They were taking things slowly for Harry and Jess's sake as

much as their own. It was the start of spring and Karen was outside in the garden watching her two

monkeys run around and play NICELY together, it was days like this that she wouldn't swap

motherhood for the world. Harry and Jess were busy blowing bubbles with some mixture that

Karen had concocted, and were competing to see who could make the biggest as Karen's phone

rang.

'Look mummy, look how big it is'

'wow Harry' Karen replied to her little boy who was rather proud of himself before she took the call.

'hello'

'Karen', it was Rob, but something wasn't right. Karen could hear something was wrong.

'Rob… are you ok? Is everything alright?' Karen could have sworn she'd heard the distinctive

sound of muffled crying. This wasn't like Rob. Karen's whole body went cold.

'I … urr' Rob tried to tell her, he wanted more than anything to tell her. He needed her. Just the

sound of her voice was soothing.

'hey, what's the matter. You can tell me' Karen was patient and calming, Rob was so grateful. He

was kicking himself for not having the ability to tell her. Karen caught Harry out of the corner of her

eye just as Rob began to start opening up.

'Sorry Rob, one second… Harry don't water the plants with the bubble mix they'll die.' Rob could

hear Karen and he couldn't help but smile at least inside at Harry's antics.

'Rob i'm so sorry, seems Harry sees himself as a bit of an Alan Titchmarsh' Karen wanted Rob to

understand that she really was there for him to confide in.

'okay, urm Karen… I urr. Look..' Rob really struggled to get his words out, Karen held back and

allowed him the time to catch his breathe and take a moment.

'Is there anyway I could see you?' Karen could hear the desperation in his voice.

'Rob, I have the kids' Karen could almost hear him breaking down further within the silence.

'I'll ring my mum and as her to watch them for a bit, I'll call you back in a bit yeah. I hate knowing

that somethings eating you up inside like this'

'thanks Karen' was all Rob could manage as their conversation ended. Karen's head was full of the

worst situations, she was worried about Rob. Something was seriously not right.

'mummy was that Rob?' Jess asked sweetly

'Is he coming to play with us?' Harry bounced over. Karen was really caught off guard, she didn't

know how to approach the whole situation with her children.

'urm not today Harry'

'but why not?' Harry wined

'because'

'WHY?' Harry persisted which caused Karen to flip

'because I said so Harry!' which was shortly followed by Harry screaming. Brilliant.

'please Harry not right now, I need to make a phone call.'

Karen went inside to phone her mum, hoping the neighbours wouldn't report her for disturbing the

peace as Harry continued to throw a tantrum. 'I want Rob to come and play with us' could be heard

in the background as the dialling tone proceeded. Karen sat at the kitchen table feeling

overwhelmed by the whole situation.

'hello darling' the distinct soft irish voice answered

'mum' was all Karen had to say for her mum to understand everything.

'Is everything ok?' a moment of deja vu, words Karen had only recently spoken to Rob.

'I was wondering if you'd be able to come and watch Harry and Jess for a bit for me? I have a …'

Karen hesitated 'a friend who really needs me and something really isn't right'

her mum could hear how distressed her daughter was.

'of course darling, i'll be over as soon as I can'

'thanks mum, I love you'

'I love you too darling.'

Her mum really had been her rock since her whole world fell apart, she'd helped with childcare,

helped her rebuild herself, been there to talk to. She was a pretty special lady. Karen composed

herself before heading out to find a rather red faced little boy who was still crying and had gotten

himself in such a state that he was now struggling to breathe.

'Oh Harry, come here' Karen bent down to give him a hug but he just screamed more, Karen was

really losing the will to live.

'Harry stop screaming!'

He continued and Jess didn't know what to do.

Karen had managed to bring him inside, in hope that they would still be on speaking terms with at

least some of their neighbours, he began to calm down but he wouldn't stop asking for Rob.

'I just want to see Rob'

'Harry, i've already said that's not going to happen. But listen..listen to me' Karen tried to soothe

her little boy who really was in a right state bless him. She had found it quite sweet how her little

boy had such a soft spot for Rob.

'Listen to me, Nanny's going to come because mummy has to pop out for a little bit'

'will you be coming back?' Jess asked which threw Karen completely, the first signs of deep rooted

wounds that Charlie had caused,

'of course I am sweetheart'

Harry was still crying as the doorbell rang.

'mum'

Karen was so pleased to see her

'hi darling, got his as quickly as I could' Karen saw her mum in who was greeted by a big hug from

her granddaughter

'and how is my beautiful Jessi'

'good Jess replied' Karen's mum smiled but then turned her attention to her rather distraught

Grandson, she sat next to him and put her arm around him. He instinctively wrapped his arms

around his nanny for a much needed cuddle. Tears still fell and harsh intakes of breath followed.

'Now what's the matter with you aye?' Karen's mum asked, Harry replied very sweetly between the

whimpers he so desperately wanted to control

'I just wanted Rob to come and play with me?

'Is Rob one of your friends?' Karen's mum asked Harry. Karen's whole body went rigid, she hadn't

had the conversation with her mum about Rob, it was all still so new.

'no he's mummy's friend' Harry replied

Karen's cheeks flushed and her mum saw, giving her daughter a warm smile.

'why don't you two go play in the living room for a bit?' Karen's mum suggested. They went off

happily 'will you come and play too?' Harry asked.

'In a bit poppit, I'm just going to have a chat with mummy' Karen's mum replied and off Harry went.

'Look mum I' Karen felt like some sort of naughty school girl who'd been caught red handed by her

mum.

'hey, calm down' Karen's mum tried her hardest to show that she wasn't annoyed.

'I wasn't not going to tell you' Karen attempted to justify herself.

'Darling, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I'm glad you are allowing yourself some

happiness after everything Charlie put you through'

'mum' Karen warned her mum off bad mouthing her ex husband.

'He's clearly made quite an impression on those two in there'

'they adore him' Karen explained she couldn't help but smile,

'and it's pretty clear from your face that you adore him' Karen smiled bashfully towards her mum,

she could read her daughter like a book.

'I take it that's where you need to rush off too?' Her mum asked sensitively

'yes, but not for the reasons you think… not to'

'darling, breathe. I know it's not like that. So what's happened, you sounded so worried on the

phone?'

'I don't know, he phoned me earlier, Rob. He couldn't tell me and i'm pretty sure he was crying'

'oh poor Rob' Karen's mum replied compassionately, placing her hand on her daughter's.

'I should probably get going'

'of course darling, i'll hold the fort here. Don't feel you need to rush back, we'll be just fine… Now

you go see to lover boy' Karen's mum tried to lighten the situation and bring a smile to her

daughter's cheeks which she succeeded at.

'ok but I won't be too long.'

Karen found herself sat outside of Rob's house nervous to what she was about to be faced with.

She got out of the car and headed for his front door, she felt more in control knowing that her mum

was looking after Jess and Harry and she could be fully dispensable to Rob's needs. Rob

answered the door, he was still in his pyjamas, his eyes were puffy (confirming Karen's suspicions

that he had been crying) he looked so vulnerable and lost.

'Oh Rob' Karen instinctively wrapped her arms around him as Rob completely broke down all over

again, so grateful that Karen was here for him. She sat him down and made him a cup of tea.

'I'm really glad you came, I know it's meant reorganising the kids and…'

'hey, it's ok. I wanted to be here. You sounded so vulnerable on the phone Rob, i'm really worried

about you' Rob flinched at her words but took her hand for support.

'and don't you worry about those two monsters of mine, my mum's got it all covered and i'm here

for you ok' Rob managed a faint smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Karen rubbed her thumb

soothingly along his hand encouraging him to tell her, let her in.

'I had a phone call this morning'

'right' Karen could see Rob fighting every emotion in his body.

'my…my brother. He..he.. he' Karen could feel a tear well in her eye at Rob's battle to contain his

pain and so desperately tell her what had happened.

'he'd been in a motorbike accident' Rob choked on his words

'Oh rob, is he ok?' Karen took her answer from Rob's silence. The tear that had been brewing now

fell down her cheek, it was Rob who was now comforting her as he wiped it away and took her into

a hug that he so desperately needed.

'I'm glad you're here' Rob told her again.

'I'll always be here when you need me' Karen replied her heart breaking with Rob's pain.

'I don't know what i'm going to do without him' Rob was opening up to Karen, he trusted her and

that was important. She put her arm around him and he did the same.

'I know that this is going to be hard for a while, I don't know how Archie is going to cope … or Kate'

'Archie, Kate?' Karen asked softly

'Archie's Dan, my brother's son. He's 13. and Kate's his was'

Talking in the past tense was quite surreal.

'that's tough, it's going to be hard. But you'll get through it together and i'll be there I promise.'

Rob really did feel lucky to have found someone as loving and as caring and beautiful as Karen.

'my little brother's 21 and I'd still worry about how he'd cope in a situation like this.'

'I didn't know you had a brother' Rob and Karen were really getting to know each other out of a

horrible situation.

'I have a little Brother Craig whose 21 and a younger sister Emma whose 30'

'bit of an age gap' Rob commented, Karen was glad that this conversation was taking him out of

the gloom for at least a little while.

'let's just say Craig was an unexpected arrival one christmas' Rob couldn't help but laugh at her

phrasing. 'Do you have any nieces or nephews?' he asked completely in awe of knowing

everything about her. 'I have a 4 year old nephew Noah and a 4 month old baby niece Ella, both

Emma's and they are utterly gorgeous' Rob smiled, Karen was such a maternal person she cared

for everyone and always put them before herself.

'i'm sure you'll get to meet them at some point and when you do you'll be as besotted as I am'

Karen teased

'I'd love that' Rob replied with the most genuine smile he'd managed all day.

Karen had ended up spending the entire day with Rob, his entire mood had changed. She'd tidied

his house so at least he didn't have to think about any of the chores with anything going on and

now they were just sat down watching a movie together, but Karen could tell there were other

things on his mind. 'So what now?'

Karen caught him by surprise, stuck in his thoughts.

'huh?'

'What are you planning to do now?'

'well I should go up to my mum's but'

'you just can't face that yet?'

Rob loved that Karen was so in tune with him.

'yeah…i've spoken to her. She's coping well, better than I expected'

'she's a mum, they're pretty special human beings' Karen smiled thinking of her mum back at

home and how lucky she was to have had her over the last couple of years.

'you have to do things at your own pace, she'll understand. She knows you, remember' Rob smiled

and kissed Karen, he really didn't know what he would have done if he didn't have her.

Karen caught sight of the time, it was nearly half 6 and nearly time for Harry and Jess to be getting

ready for bed. Rob could tell what she was thinking.

'go on you get home, Jess and Harry they'll be wanting to see you before bed'

'Rob I can't just leave you on your own'

Rob's body language changed at the realisation of being pulled back into his pit of gloom, left with

only his own thoughts buzzing around his head.

'your welcome to stay at mine for a few days, if that's what you need. Only if you feel up to coping

with Jess and Harry'

'honestly Karen, that would be brilliant'

'and your sure that Harry and Jess won't be too much for you, you know what kids are like. You're

going through a lot'

'I think a dose of Harry and Jess is just what the doctor ordered and as long as I have you I know it

will get better in time.'


	7. Chapter 7

_**I really hope you are **__**enjoying**____**this, I am really enjoying writing it. Please rate and review would love to hear what you all have to say - Madeleine **_

**Chapter 7 **

Karen and Rob arrived back at Karen's. 'Are you sure staying with me is what you want to do?'

Karen really didn't want to push him or overwhelm him, she knew he was vulnerable.

'yes, I just need some time to process it all and I'm not going to be able to do that on my own' he

took her hand within his, squeezing it with reassurance.

'I should probably mention that when I left, Harry had been having a tantrum because you weren't

coming to play with him'

'oh bud, well better get a move on then.'

Karen placed her hand on his thigh, 'Rob' Karen was worried he was burring his head in the sand

and that at some point it was all going to hit him again.

'I'm fine Karen honestly. I actually miss those two terrors in there you know'

'you do?' Karen smiled sweetly

'I really do. They're pretty special you know, they mean as much to me as you do.'

Karen couldn't believe that Rob was being so sweet when his whole world had just fallen apart.

'Come on then you, lets go get you settled in' Karen smiled.

They opened the door to find Karen's mum sat in the lounge reading Hansel and Gretel, Jess and

Harry were entirely engrossed and hadn't even heard the door go.

'hello darling' Karen's mum welcomed her home, in response the two little heads bolted up.

'mummy' Jess wrapped her arms around her mum

'hello you, you been good?'

'they've been angels'

Karen smiled at least everything had calmed down since she'd left.

'mummy I thought you said Rob wasn't coming to play?' Karen didn't really know what to say and

Karen's mum looked sadly at little Harry. Rob crouched down, Karen put her hand on his shoulder

as if to say he didn't have to do this. Karen's mum could see exactly why her daughter was so fond

of the man stood in the room as he tentatively cared for the well being of her grandchildren.

'well Harry mummy was right, I had some sad news this morning' Harry's little eyes stayed fixed

upon Rob and Karen's grip upon his shoulder tightened and Karen's mum pulled jess on to her lap.

'My brother fell off his motorbike' Harry gasped quite sweetly, showing an awareness of an adult

conversation. 'Is he ok?' Jess asked, Rob had a slight lump in his throat and he really had to

muster up the strength to carry on, he wanted to tell them. He didn't want there to be lies or secrets

between any of them, they meant a lot to him as well as Karen and he wanted them to feel like

they could confide in him and this was how he'd show that.

'He was very poorly and hurt, but it's ok because the angels are looking after him now' Karen felt a

tear fall down her cheek she turned her head not to make it obvious to her children as she wiped it

away, but her mum had noticed.

'He was so poorly that he's gone to heaven' Jess replied very worked up

'yes' Rob replied sadly as Jess burst into tears. Rob moved towards Jess before giving her a

cuddle, Karen's mum gave a special look to Karen as if to say, he's special this one.

He wiped the little girls tears away and cuddled her until she calmed down.

'It's ok to be sad Jess. I was sad too and your mummy looked after me' Rob gave a reassuring

smile to Karen who was now sat with Harry.

'Mummy gives the best hugs when your sad, did she give you one of her special hugs Rob?' Jess

asked sweetly.

'She did, she's very special your mummy'

'she is' Jess agreed which warmed Karen's heart. This was a very special moment.

'Rob's going to stay with us for a little while, I told him that you two would help look after him and

cheer him up' Karen explained to her little angels who really were being amazing about the whole

situation. 'You can have my woody tonight if you'd like Rob, he always makes me feel better' Karen

could squeeze Harry he was being so sweet.

'It's okay Bud, but thank you' Rob ruffled his hair.

'I know what would make us all feel better?' Karen looked down to three wide eyed faces,

'Ice Cream' Harry and Jess were very pleased and Rob smiled and mouthed thank you.

'I'll go dish some up' Karen headed for the kitchen leaving her two children and Rob in the lounge

bonding. Karen's mum followed her through, 'that was very brave of him'

'he didn't have to tell Jess and Harry, but I really respect that he did' Karen was being very honest

with her mum.

'He's definitely made an impression on those two in there. He's a positive male role model for them

and it's clear that he cares a great deal for all of you. Don't over think this, this is your chance to be

truly happy again Karen' she gave her daughter a hug and kissed her cheek.

'thank you mum, for looking after the kids'

'anytime, he's going through a lot he needed you'

'and yet here he is looking after those two' Karen replied shocked and surprised.

'It's because he wants to, anyone can see that he fits you, Jess and Harry'

'I'm beginning to think you're right'

'mum's are always right, you should know that by now' Karen's mum gave her a little wink.

'Anyway sweetheart I better be going, but I shall see you all very soon.'

Karen's mum popped into the lounge, 'it was nice to meet you Rob. I'm so sorry to hear about your

brother, it will get better. I promise' Karen's mum's words were sincere and Rob really valued them,

he could see why Karen was the strong, caring beautiful woman that she was.

'I'm Ellen by the way, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm going to make a move but I'm sure

we'll be seeing each other very soon. Enjoy the ice cream you two.' Ellen's blessing on their

relationship meant a lot to the pair of them.

'bye bye Grandma'

'make sure you give Grandad my picture, I drew it especially' Jess replied enthusiastically before

they both gave their grandma a kiss and a hug goodbye.

'Now whose for ice cream' Karen entered with bowls and bowls of ice cream and they all sat down

together all huddled up on the sofa. Karen felt for the first time despite all the trauma and

heartache of the day that something positive was finally coming out of years of sadness. There

was a future, a future with Rob.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another update, hope you're enjoying! Please review, would love to know what you all think. - Madeleine

**Chapter 8 **

It was now the day of the funeral. Rob had been staying with the Fisher's for the week and it

couldn't have run more smoothly. Karen couldn't quite comprehend how much Jess and Harry had

embraced Rob being there. It had been tough at times for Rob, but having Karen and the kids

around had been all the support he'd needed. Rob's family were from Newcastle and that had

meant having to travel up for the event, Rob had asked if Karen would come with him, which of

course she'd agreed to, she'd have done anything for Rob. Jess and Harry were being particularly

good this morning, Rob was clearly finding it all a bit overwhelming. Harry walked over to Rob who

was sat in the kitchen gazing at his cup of coffee which had now gone cold and gave him a hug. It

took Rob by surprise but the gesture really touched him. Karen walked in to round up Harry and

Jess, get them ready for Grandma to pick up when she saw the sight.

'Come on then you two, Grandma will be here soon' Karen commented calmly, leaving Rob and

herself alone as the two children went to get their coats and shoes on.

'How you doing?' Karen asked

'better after that little buds hug' Karen smiled, Harry was so content around Rob and really looked

up to him.

'Today's going to be tough' Rob admitted, 'but i'm glad you'll be there' Karen gave him a hug before

gently kissing his lips and being interrupted by the door.

'I'll just go sort those two out.' Karen opened the door to her mum who'd been so understanding of

the whole matter, 'right you two be good for Grandma' Karen gave Jess and Harry a hug and kiss.

'You're going to be home for tea aren't you?' Jess asked sweetly.

'We'll definitely be back before bedtime'

'look after Rob mummy' Harry sweetly and commandingly addressed his mum.

'I will don't you worry poppit'

'Right come on then, Grandad was making a picnic when I left' the two children were very excited.

'Thanks mum, i'll call you when we are on our way back'

'Alright darling' Karen's mum gave her a much needed hug, god knows she needed the strength to

get through today.

Karen closed the door and walked back in to see Rob, 'Sarah and Tom are on there way round.'

Rob's sister and her husband were going to give them a lift up. Karen was anxious about today, it

was going to be tough seeing Rob in so much pain, but it also meant meeting all his family and

their relationship was still new and she wasn't sure today was entirely the most appropriate time.

Rob and Sarah had both reassured her, Sarah had been lovely and was so grateful that Rob had

met someone as lovely as Karen especially at this sad and difficult time.

'Mum's looking forward to meeting you' Rob almost read her mind.

'Rob I'

'Karen, I don't think i've ever been happier and I don't know what I'd have done this past week or

so without you. They get that Karen.' His words reassured her and Sarah had arrived to pick them

up. The journey to Newcastle was quiet, Rob held on to Karen's hand the whole way, she caressed

her thumb along his hand in what she hoped was a comforting motion. It was a bittersweet journey,

Rob hadn't been back home in a while, his sister and brother had both moved down south and his

parents had nearly always made the journey down. He was feeling today that it wasn't a place he

wanted to go home to anymore. It had too many memories of Dan their brother, memories Rob

wasn't quite ready to face just yet.

'Do you know if Archie's going to be there Sarah?' Rob asked breaking the silence

'Kate phoned me last night, she'd been in two minds he's really not been coping but she didn't

want him to miss today'

'I'm really worried about him' Rob was being really honest, his nephew was 13 which was a difficult

enough age without having to cope with losing a parent.

'He's a Scotcher, he's strong. He'll always have all of us' Sarah and Rob were really close and she

knew exactly how to calm him down. Karen was really admiring their relationship.

'I'm sure he'll be glad to see his Uncle Rob though' Sarah added in.

They soon arrived at the church, a large crowd had gathered of Dan's friends and family. They got

out of the car and Rob held tightly Karen's hand. Rob and Sarah both instinctively headed over

towards their mum Cathy who was stood with Kate and Archie. Rob could see how vulnerable his

nephew was, they'd always been close. Rob would take him to the park for a kick about or the

theme park or circus when it came to town, he was a really hands on uncle. Archie broke down at

the sight of Rob who simply took his nephew into his arms.

'It will get better, I promise. Your dad would be so proud of you today, he was always proud of you.'

Kate was being really strong for Archie's sake but today was tough. Karen stayed back and gave

the family some space, introductions could be had later, they'd all known that Rob was bringing a

new partner and all had been supportive. Kate gave Karen an appreciative look, you'd have to be a

pretty special woman to come to your new boyfriends brother's funeral.

They began to go in, Rob sat next to Archie and Karen. As the coffin was walked in Karen could

feel Rob physically start to shake. She took his hand and rubbed circles with her thumb in soothing

motions. Rob had his hand on Archie's shoulder, any attempt to protect him from the world that had

already bruised him. Karen could tell that the Scotcher's were a special family, the bond and

support they were all showing today was admirable. Tears were shed and flowers laid before the

coffin disappeared behind that dark curtain. They all filtered out, Karen's arm now around Rob's

waist her head inclined.

'It was a beautiful service' Karen commented

'I think he'd have liked it' Rob said proudly sniffing back his recently shed tears.

'I'm proud of you' Karen replied as she wiped the last tear that had escaped.

Rob's mum Cathy looked on at the couple proudly, she could tell that Rob was finally happy and in

the process of settling. As a mother she gained some reassurance that something positive was to

come, there was going to be a way out of this terrible sorrow.

The party moved on to the wake at the local pub that Rob had many a fond memory of.

'me and Dan used to sneak in here as teenagers'

'what and they served you?' Karen replied half laughing half shocked at Rob's story

'No, Rob and Dan still looked about ten when they were 16. They'd always get thrown out' Cathy

interjected, remembering fondly the things her boys got up to together.

'you must be Karen' Cathy began the long introduction process that was to follow.

'Yes, I hope you don't mind that I came' Karen asked, worried about having trod on anyone's toes.

'Of course not!' Cathy reassured her 'it's lovely to meet the lady that's been taking such good care

of my Rob, Sarah's been keeping me well informed' Karen was very heartened at how Cathy was

welcoming her in.

'See I told you, you had nothing to worry about' Rob reiterated.

'Oh love you have no need to worry, they're a lovely bunch I promise. It's Rob you needed to worry

about' Kate commented which made them all laugh.

'Yeah thanks Kate' Rob replied

'thank you both for coming, we really appreciate it don't we Arch.'

Kate encouraged Archie to come and meet Karen.

'Whose this?' Archie didn't mean to sound so abrupt he'd been introduced to lots of people today

and it was all starting to get too much.

'This is Karen, Uncle Rob's girlfriend' Karen blushed, she'd never heard it said out loud by another

person. Rob placed his arm around Karen's waist proudly and Archie managed a cheeky smile.

'Hi' Archie lightheartedly said to Karen.

'So do you have any children Karen?' Cathy asked, the afternoon had moved on and the family

were all getting to know Karen. 'I have an 8 year old daughter Jess and a 6 year old son Harry'

'and they're a right pair of monkey's' Rob added in teasingly. Cathy could see that the two of them

were made for each other, they really complemented one another.

'Have you had to leave them with their dad today then?'

'My mum's looking after them, they were off on a picnic I think.'

'They are really great kids, you'll have to meet them at some point mum' Rob's suggestion really

surprised Karen, it meant their relationship was developing that he really believed in them as a

couple.

'I'd like that' Cathy replied.

'Right whose for another drink?' Rob asked,

'actually Rob we should probably make a move, we've got to get back to Emilie and Liv'

'yeah Rob I said we would be back before Jess and Harry's bedtime.'

'Alright then you guys, thank you for coming, it was lovely to meet you Karen'

'you too, hopefully we shall see you soon' Karen replied in spirit of Rob's earlier suggestion.

'Do you know where Kate and Archie are mum?'

'Over by the bar.'

They headed over 'we're all going to make a move, children to get back to' Sarah explained

'ok, well thank you for coming. Not sure what would have happened without you Scotcher's.

They're a special bunch of people you'll soon learn that Karen'

'I think i'm beginning to'

'well it was lovely to meet you, I'm sure that we'll see you soon.'

'We're here for you Kate, anytime you feel like you need a chat or a reminder that you're going to

get through this you call ok' Sarah gave her sister in law a big hug whilst Rob had a heart to heart

with his nephew.

'And you please call me when things get bad, if you need me i'll be there I promise. You look after

your mum ok and remember that your dad's always going to be proud of you' Karen was touched

by Rob's words, he'd do anything for those he cared about.

They finally arrived back at Karen's, 'Thank you for today'

'oh don't be silly Rob I wanted to be there for you'

'seems you were a bit of a hit with the Scotcher clan'

'they're great and Kate's right about you guys being special. You really look out for each other and

that is exactly why you are going to get through this.' Rob couldn't resist the urge any longer to kiss

Karen. He couldn't put into words how grateful he was for having her in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

It was 6 months since Karen and Rob had decided to make things official and today they were all

going on a picnic with Karen's family, it was to be the first time Rob was to meet the Byrne clan. It

was the first day of summer and it was actually warm, despite what the weather forecast had

predicted. Jess was wearing a pretty summer dress and cardigan and Harry was bouncing around

in his shorts. Karen was frantically trying to pack up some of the food for the picnic before Rob

arrived and they needed to leave which was proving difficult with Jess and Harry arguing in the

lounge.

'Right can you two stop arguing or we won't be going anywhere' Karen had been really looking

forward to today and so far it had been stressful and tiresome.

'but Jess won't let me hold my ball'

'Jess just give him back the ball'

'but what if he drops it in the road later?'

'Jess we're at home now he can have his ball' Karen really did wonder what planet her children

were on sometimes.

'Now can you tidy these toys away before we leave and put the things your taking in the hall.'

Karen hoped disaster had been everted and headed back to the kitchen to finish off.

'Mummy when is Rob getting here?'

'he'll be here any minute'

'can I take my bike?' Harry replied,

'not today poppit, we're going in the car and it won't fit'

'but I really want to take it' Harry was starting to get upset and Karen could feel a tantrum brewing.

She took through the picnic bag to the hall and could sense a little Harry following her around.

'please mummy' he whined

'Harry we can't take it, but you'll have your ball to play with and Jess is taking her skipping rope.'

Harry was having none of it and he started to cry.

'Harry please' Karen couldn't wait till Rob got here at least then Harry might cheer up a bit.

The doorbell rang but instead of Harry calming down he just through a longer tantrum which Karen

gave up on trying to resolve.

'Someone's looking very summery today' Rob commented on Karen's appearance and gave her a

kiss, before sensing she was feeling a little stressed.

'What's the matter?'

'oh it's just Harry, he's adamant that he's bringing his bike'

'i'll have a word'

'thanks.'

Karen went to get Jess to come and put her shoes on and get ready to go so at least there was

some chance of them actually arriving on time.

'Bud what's the matter?'

'mummy won't let me bring my bike and I really wanted to show Grandad that I can ride it without

my stabilisers' Rob was feeling quite proud of Harry

'but it won't fit in the car' Rob replied, Harry got upset once more.

'How about we take a video and show Grandad instead, what do you think?'

'YEAH!' Harry replied his tears suddenly disappearing and a smile actually gracing his face,

rosy cheeks and a snotty noes the only remains of his previous tantrum.

'Right come one then' Harry and Rob got up and headed to sort out this video.

'Right you boys ready?' Karen asked,

'one sec, just going to film Harry on his bike' Karen sighed,

'Rob we're going to be late!' he walked over to Karen to explain

'Harry wanted to take his bike to show your dad that he could ride it without his stabilisers'

'so you figured you'd film it instead' Karen finished his sentence 'and this is why I love you' the

words kind of fell out without a second thought and it startled the pair. Rob couldn't help the smile

that emanated from his lips as he kissed Karen and whispered in her ear,

'well it's just as well I love you too'

'go on then get on with his little movie of yours.'

'Is auntie Emma going to be there?' Jess asked her mum sweetly, clearly excited to see all her

family. 'Yes and Noah and Ella and Grandma and Grandad and I think Uncle Craig might even be

there'

'Uncle Craig's coming!' Harry bounced back into the room. Karen's younger brother was always

one for getting her two over excited. He was that cool young uncle that would encourage you to

do all the things that mummy would usually say no to or grimace at the thought of.

'All done'

'Right then lets go' Karen ushered her children into the car.

It wasn't too long of a trip but Harry had fallen asleep and Jess was busy looking out the window.

Karen suddenly noticed that Rob was looking a little on edge. She placed her hand on his thigh,

'stop worrying' Rob had said similar words when Karen had met his family.

'I'm not, i'm just a little nervous I guess' it was then that Jess caught on to the conversation.

'You don't need to be nervous Rob, Auntie Sarah is really lovely and she's really pretty and

Grandad is just silly' Karen was grateful for Jess's input it was quite sweet.

'I'm looking forward to meeting them' Rob replied.

They parked up and Karen attempted to wake up Harry but he'd managed to fall into a really deep

sleep.

Rob gently woke him, 'come on then sleepy head we're here!' Harry was a little confused as he

opened his eyes. Karen unloaded the car and Jess skipped out. 'Come on bud i'll give you a piggy

back'

'Rob, i'll race you. I bet I beat you' Jess posed the competition,

'What do you think bud, do you think Jess will win?'

'NOOOOO!'

Jess started running and Rob with Harry on his back followed on after which left Karen in hysterics.

Rob gave up and let Harry down who quickly sprinted off in sight of his family.

'Your such a big kid at times' Karen commented when she finally caught up with Rob.

'What can I say, I'm a big kid at heart'

'well I'm not going to argue with that' Karen teased.

They soon caught up with Harry and Jess who were being smothered with hugs and kisses from

Grandma and Grandad and Auntie Emma.

'Rob gave me a piggy back Grandad!' Harry declared rather over excitedly.

'But i beat you both in the race' Jess replied which Harry agreed with quite sweetly.

Cathy gave her husband Jim a look of complete happiness at the sight of their daughter with Rob

as if to say, see what I've been telling you about.

'Sorry we were late!' Karen explained as she sat down and settled in as it were.

'Rob was filming me on my bike without my stabilisers. I wanted to show you Grandad but my bike

wouldn't fit in the car' Harry explained proudly.

'Without your stabilisers! What a big boy you are Harry. I'm very proud of you mister' Jim gave him

a big proud grandad hug.

Little Ella suddenly started to cry she was now nearly one and getting cuter by the day,

'oh no Ella, crying isn't allowed today' Karen commented sweetly,

'you going to give Auntie Karen a hug Ella' Sarah said as she passed her little girl to her sister.

'Haven't you got more beautiful' Karen was really revelling in the moment with her baby niece.

Jess came and sat with her mummy and Rob and gave her baby cousin a kiss,

'can I hold her?' she asked,

'of course you can' Sarah replied proudly,

'ok, you have to be really careful. Hold your arms out' Karen tried to explain but she didn't quite

understand so Rob helped her.

Karen carefully placed Ella into her little girls arms, 'make sure you support her head' Rob also

encouraged as he took a photo of the two of them.

'I would like a baby sister' Jess declared which took Karen and the rest of the adults by surprise

with her directness. 'Ella's really cute' Jess said as she placed another kiss on her little cousins

head. Karen felt rather awkward, how did she respond to that! Rob placed his arm around Karen's

waist whilst Jim, Cathy and Sarah all looked on at the couple with cheeky smiles. Maybe they knew

something Rob and Karen didn't. Luckily it wasn't long before Noah bounced into Karen's arms

'hello monster, and how are you! I hope you've been being good' Karen tickled him

'i'm always good' Sarah almost laughed out loud,

'yes, i'm not sure I'd be using that to describe the new habit of peeling off the lounge wallpaper.'

Sarah explained. 'Always great when a 4 year old thinks you need to redecorate' she continued.

'Noah, you wouldn't do that would you?' Karen teased. He laughed in response and ran off to play

with Harry.

'So where's Craig?' Karen asked,

'Oh he's coming but he thought it would be really good to go out for a hard night's drinking the day

before seeing his nieces and nephews' Cathy responded unimpressed and clearly ready to make

his life a nightmare the minute he arrived.

'Oh well this could be fun' Karen teased almost reading her mum's mind, oh how alike they were.

A young man, complete in joggers and hoody wearing sunglasses appeared.

'I think the car crash has arrived' Sarah responded attempting to suppress a laugh, they'd all been

there but it was there little brother and they couldn't help but tease him.

'Wow, I'm so pleased you made such an effort to see me' Karen teased which Craig mockingly

laughed back at.

'What time did you get in?' his dad asked ,

'about half 7' Craig murmured back

'What?' the adults grimaced.

'I'd been up for 2 hours with this little madam at that time, guess we know who to call on next time

hey Ella' Sarah teased some more.

'Oh alright you lot' they were all really close, but Craig being the baby was rather fun to wind up

sometimes.

'Oh Karen, it seems that you forgot to introduce this handsome devil to me' Craig used his cards

against his big sister in order to try and win back some dignity.

Karen blushed and jokingly smacked Craig's leg as he laughed.

'nice to meet you Rob, we've all heard a lot about you' it was clear that even Craig who was

seriously hungover was getting the same good vibe that Rob really fitted into their family and made

his sister happy. 'Thanks you to.'

Harry bounced over noticing that Craig had arrived and bundled all over him, Karen held back from

telling Harry off, rather pleased with her sons timing.

'I think that just about gets you back for the cheeky macho brother stuff' Karen responded before

saving her brother from being completely mauled by her son.

'Will you come and play football? Please! Pretty please' Harry begged and Craig took a deep

breathe in bracing himself for running around which he wasn't quite ready for in his state.

'Come on, i'll come join you' Rob offered to Craig as Rob whisked Harry onto his back and

teasingly prevented him from getting the ball as he pelted down the field passing the ball to Craig

who whacked it into the make shift goal the boys had made.

'Men never grow up do they!' Sarah commented,

'Nope' Karen said in agreement

'your telling me, I live with your father' Karen and Sarah laughed.

'Yes Grandad's silly' which earned Jess a seriously tickling from her Grandad.

'Well he's earned my approval' Sarah commented, Karen knowing damn well what she was

commenting on.

'He'd do anything for those two and it's clear he adores you. I saw that arm around your waist.'

Karen felt like a school girl.

'He makes my little girl happy which is all that matters to me' Jim said, Jess sat on his lap having a

cuddle. She was definitely a grandad's girl.

Karen looked over at Rob who was making Harry, Jess and Noah's day and bonding with her

brother in the process.

'A certain person I don't like to speak about would never have even considered doing that' Cathy

commented. Karen knew her mum was right. Charlie was never that hands on, he never just let the

kids be kids.

'I really like Rob' Jess piped up, her children's approval meant the most and she could just see

from Harry's hysterical fit of giggles and hear in Jess's words that they were more than happy

with their mum's relationship.

It had been a lovely summer's day but it was time to be going home.

'Come on Harry, we've got to get home for tea'

'but Uncle Craig's teaching me how to do handstands!'

'Craig' Karen moaned, it was just typical of Craig to be teaching her little boy all these stunts of his.

'Chill he's fine' Karen sighed as she picked up the stuff, Rob placed his arm around Karen to

reassure her. They'd finally packed up their stuff, Rob was holding Harry's ball. Ella had fallen

asleep and Noah was in his grandad's arms exhausted after the days activities. All was calm until

the distinct sound of Harry crying filled the air. Karen sighed, why did Craig's activities always end

in tears, he was such a boy.

'Alright Harry, come here' Karen gave her little boy a hug as tears rolled down his cheeks.

'Where does it hurt?' Rob asked concerned

'my arm' Harry whimpered and let Rob have a look, it was little graze but no harm done.

'You can be such a nitwit sometimes Craig' Karen replied. She wasn't annoyed with him, he was

her little brother but he did make some pretty stupid decision sometimes.

'Right do you think we can go home now?' Karen asked her sad little boy.

'If you kiss it better' Karen smiled and gave it a magic kiss before ruffling his hair. They said

goodbye to everyone, Karen giving her nephew a big hug and a kiss and admired her sleeping

niece. Hugs and kisses were shared before they all headed home. They got seat belted up, Karen

checked how Harry was feeling before they began the journey home.

'I would really really like a sister mummy' Jess declared again, it really was something that was

embedded on Jess's mind.

'No girls are smelly, I want a little brother'

'I'm not sure it quite works like that guys' Karen replied trying to diffuse the situation. She was

rather embarrassed, she still felt like her relationship with Rob was still new. He could tell a mile

away that she was uncomfortable and rested his hand on her thigh as she had done on the way,

which made her look up at him. He held a warm smile which told her he rather liked the ideas her

children were concocting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

For once the morning was running smoothly it was nearly the summer holidays and the countdown

had commenced. Karen had managed to organise Jess and Harry who were happily playing

together in the lounge whilst Karen organised herself for the day. Work didn't seem so bad these

days, knowing that she'd being seeing Rob when she got there.

'Right then you two shall we get going, we can walk today so…'

'SCOOTERS' Harry chanted before charging out to get his shoes on and jacket.

Karen smiled, before following them out.

'Don't go further than I can see' Harry set off speeding away whilst Jess happily scooted

next to her mummy sweetly. Oh the difference between boys and girls.

'Wait Harry' Karen called ahead as he approached the road, in true fashion of the smooth running

of this morning, he stopped just like he was told to. Karen had a feeling that today was going to be

a good day.

'Miss Watson said we'd paint outside today' Jess explained excitedly to her mum

'well that sounds like fun'

'I'm going to paint all of us. You, Harry and Rob' Karen smiled so sweetly. She really had no

concerns about how her relationship with Rob was affecting her children.

'I'm sure it will be beautiful, your my clever little girl.'

They approached the school gates,

'Right then i'll see you two later be good! I look forward to seeing your painting Jess'

'can I show it to Rob?' Jess asked eagerly.

'We'll see. Now I love you lots, mummy's got to go to work' Karen gave her children both a hug and

a kiss and watched them both run off into their little friendship groups before locking up their

scooters and heading to work herself.

Karen couldn't remember the last time she'd walked the kids to school and herself to work. She did

love the summer months, this time of year always lent itself to good things. She approached the

school gates in hope that today was going to go easy on her and there weren't to be any major

catastrophes to deal with… but then again this was Waterloo Road. She headed up to her office

with a definite spring in her step, the fresh air had definitely done her some good. She sat herself

down at her desk having organised herself, she looked at the assembly rota and sighed with relief

to see it was Tom's turn. There was a gentle knock at the door.

'Come in' Karen called through as she began to get stuck into the ever growing pile of paperwork

sat was on her desk.

'I thought you weren't in today since I couldn't see your car' it was Rob who seemed to have been

a little worried, Karen could see his concern and found it rather sweet. She got up to welcome him

properly.

'I decided that it would be nice to walk, Harry and Jess took their scooters to school and I walked.

Hence no car'

'and that's why you seem so relaxed and so beautifully windswept' Rob commented on her glowing

appearance to which Karen blushed.

'Anyway, I missed you' Karen commented as she gave him a gentle kiss.

'Me too, which is why I bought you these' Rob revealed a beautiful bunch of flowers that he had

been hiding behind his back.

'They're beautiful' Karen commented, 'well they can sit on my desk, thank you' she gave him a

longer more passionate kiss before turning to find a vase to put them in.

'So I was thinking since I've been working so late recently' Rob had been stuck marking year 10

English mock papers over the last week, 'I thought it would be nice to go out for a meal tonight.'

Karen liked the idea but she couldn't help feeling slightly deflated since she had Harry and Jess

that evening.

'You, me, Jess and Harry.' Rob continued,

'well that sounds lovely! There's a certain little girl I know who was telling me this morning how she

was going to be painting a picture of us all today at school and how she desperately wanted to be

able to show you later.'

'Well then I look forward to seeing what the little genius has come up with. It's good how well

they're taking us isn't it?' Rob commented thoughtfully.

'They really love you Rob' Karen replied back as he took her into his arms,

'and I adore them too. Even when they're throwing a tantrum or refusing to eat the amazing pizza I

had made' Karen laughed at Rob's reference to an evening previously where Rob had made a

pizza which Harry decided he would choose as the moment to tell them how much he hated pizza.

'No but seriously Karen, I like our little unit'

'me too' Karen replied enjoying her hug which was rudely interrupted by the bell.

She sighed, 'Now now Miss Fisher you can't keep me all to yourself'

'oh how I wish that was possible' Karen replied seductively

'I'll come meet you for lunch'

'yeah, have a good day' they shared a final kiss before heading off to start there days.

Karen sat down at her desk unable to get Rob out of her head, he'd referred to them as a unit. Rob

saw himself as an important part of Jess and Harry's lives as well as her own and Karen loved him

all the more for it. He'd seen more of the two of them than Charlie had over the last 7 months or so.

The thought really frustrated Karen, but at the same time she wasn't ready for Charlie to come and

burst her bubble yet. And she knew he would at some point, he always did.

It was finally lunch time but Karen was the workaholic of Rochdale and was well in the throws of

filling out paper work, she'd had a very productive day. Rob knew all to well that Karen having not

made her face present in the staffroom could only mean one thing and he headed off to her office

to drop off some lunch.

'Guilty!' Rob burst open the door taking Karen by surprise. 'You'd never eat it it wasn't for me' Rob

commented, placing the sandwich and himself on the desk so she could no longer continue with

her paperwork.

'You don't have to be quite so distracting' Karen teased. 'So where are we going tonight?' Karen

was really looking forward to it, they hadn't spent time together properly in a while. She rested her

hands upon Rob's thighs and looked up in anticipation of his answer.

'Well, I was thinking we could go to the new Chinese on the corner, I know Jess and Harry both like

Chinese'

'they do! sounds good to me' Karen's belly rumbled at the thought.

'I think that's your body trying to remind you that it's lunchtime and that means you break and have

some food'

'alright, alright. Ive got the message' Karen reached out for the sandwich Rob had brought her.

'Cheese and mayo, really Rob?'

'It's all they had. Serves you right for not coming when the bell rang' Rob teased her some more.

'I better go get to my class can I trust you to eat your sandwich?'

'I'm eating it' Karen raised up the half bitten sandwich.

'I'll meet you at the restaurant for 6?'

'Sounds good. I'll see you later.'

The final bell for the end of the school day rang and Karen packed up her stuff determined not to

be late to pick up Harry and Jess. 'Karen' Chris her deputy head entered, 'Can I just rack your

brains about this new scheme starting next week?'

'Can it not wait till the morning, i've got to go and get Jess and Harry from school and I didn't bring

my car' Karen continued as she picked up her bag and held her black coat over her arm

determined to just leave.

'It's the sexual health programme, we've had some letters'

'and as it's your scheme Chris it's your job to deal with those'

yes I just thought as the head…'

'Chris we can do this at our meeting tomorrow, I'm running late' Karen didn't have time to be nor

wanted to be sucked into more work. She wanted to pick up her two rascals from school, get home

and go out for her meal with Rob. Right now this new scheme wasn't important and nor did it really

need her input, Chris was a really headstrong competent member of staff.

Karen finally got to Jess and Harry's school to find Jess in a strop.

'You're late' Jess wasn't impressed,

'I know sweetie, i'm sorry something came up at work. I got here as quickly as I could I promise'

Jess tried to understand and let her mummy give her a hug.

'Right lets go get your brother then.' Karen walked over to Harry's classroom to see his teacher

being driven mad by Harry's churning out of facts about dinosaurs on his rucksack and performing

impressions of those dinosaurs to make sure his teacher understood the difference.

'I'm so sorry I'm late' Karen apologised profusely.

'It's fine, at least i'm well informed about the dinosaur world now' his teacher joked,

'yeah sorry about that, he does seem rather fond of that rucksack. Come on then trouble lets leave

Miss Reynolds in peace aye'

'see you tomorrow Harry'

'Bye Miss Reynolds.'

They began their journey home,

'Jess did you paint your beautiful picture today then?' Karen asked, Jess nodded still slightly upset

and annoyed with her mummy for being late.

'Can I see?' Karen asked noting her daughter's annoyance, though she did continue to talk through

her painting.

'This is you and me and that's Harry on Rob's back. It's at the park, when we went for our picnic'

'it's beautiful, you're very clever! And Rob is going to love it!' Jess looked up at her mum eagerly.

'Rob's taking us all out for Chinese' Harry got very excited to the point where he fell over and

grazed his knee, resulting in Karen carrying home a very upset little boy.

They got home and Jess dashed off to get a dinosaur (can you see the theme) plaster for her little

brother.

'That looks sore Harry' Jess commented sweetly. Karen placed on the plaster which seemed to

make everything better.

They all got ready for their meal, Karen was wearing a pair of black jeans and a chiffon black shirt.

She'd chosen a pair of peep toe patent red shoes that only came out on special occasions which

she'd chosen to match her lipstick. She wanted to make an effort for Rob, she finally had someone

to impress again. Jess and Harry had both changed and were looking very smart, Harry had his

little shirt on and Jess was wearing her pretty polka dot skirt and patent dolly shoes that matched

the colour of her mummy's.

'Mummy you look beautiful' Jess commented as she perched herself on her mummy's lap as Karen

sat on her bed spritzing her perfume before they were ready to leave.

'And you look even more beautiful' Karen squeezed her little girl which made her smile and giggle,

a sound that Karen would never want to not hear.

'Come on then you two lets get going, i'm starving!'

'Wait I need to get my picture to show Rob' Jess bounced back with her picture in her hands.

'Hang on a minute why don't we roll this and then it won't get all creased. We don't want it to get

ruined' Jess stood patiently as she watched her mummy roll it up and secure it with an elastic

band.

'Can I hold it?' Harry asked,

'let Jess hold it, it's her painting. Right can we get going.'

They arrived at the restaurant a little late, as per usual. Karen could see Rob sat over in the corner

and led the way to the table. Karen sat opposite Rob, whilst Jess sat next to her mum and Harry

next to Rob.

'Thought you guys might have gotten lost!' Rob teased

'We were sorting out my picture' Jess gave the picture to Rob.

'Oh your picture! Mummy was telling me all about this' Rob unrolled the picture, it was very

beautiful, Jess was clearly very good at art.

'That's mummy, that's me and that's you with Harry on your back' Rob smiled

'I love it! Can I keep it?' Rob asked sweetly

'Of course you can'

'I'm going to put it up on my fridge' Jess smiled sweetly, Karen admired the moment her boyfriend

(wow that still felt weird to Karen) and her little girl were having.

They'd ordered and demolished their food, it had been a hit with them all even Harry, who had

been so particular about Rob's pizza previously. There was a live band playing and lots of the

children in the restaurant were dancing along. Jess was eager to join them,

'please can I get down now and go over there' Jess pointed sweetly though they both knew what

she wanted to do, since she'd repeatedly asked throughout their meal.

'yes you can, but stay where we can see you and don't go off anywhere else.'

'Harry will you come with me?' Jess asked her little brother sweetly holding out her hand, he got up

taking her hand. Harry was having one of his shy moments.

'You two go have fun.' Karen commented admiring how well her children both got on most of the

time.

Rob took hold of her hands across the table, 'I'm glad we can do things like this together'

Karen smiled, tilting her head to one side.

'Me too. I've been looking forward to it all day' Karen admitted.

'You look beautiful' Rob told her leaning over and giving her a sneaky kiss, Karen's cheeks

blushing.

'Well you don't scrub up too badly yourself' Karen teased.

'No but seriously Karen, you three are really important to me. I care about those two as if they were

my own.' Karen welled up slightly at this point, she tried to suppress the tear that was threatening

to fall but it fell and Rob caught it with his thumb and wiped it away.

'aye' Rob commented at the sudden tears.

'Sorry it's just I know you care about those two, more than their own dad would care to show'

'I hate to see how much he's hurt you. But I want you to know that you'll always have me. I don't

plan on letting you go and I want to always be around for Jess and Harry.'

'I love you Rob' Karen whispered her gaze fixed entirely on the man sitting in front of her.

'I love you too, you mean the world to me Karen. I want to protect you. I want to care for you, I

want to shout from the roof tops that your mine and no one else's. But most importantly I'm

prepared to share you. I know those two are your whole world and I would never want to change

that.'

'If anything I feel like I'm going to have to share you with those two' Karen replied quickly, laughing.

'I know what we have Rob is really special, I never imagined myself in such a serious relationship

after Charlie. I guess I never really gave myself a chance of happiness after Charlie, but sitting

here with you. I couldn't imagine not being with you.'

After a lovely evening Rob and Karen decided to call it a night with two small children to get to bed.

They arrived home, Karen had invited Rob round for coffee.

'Right you two pyjamas and bed' Karen ushered her children up the stairs, who both sighed.

'It's late and I saw that yawn mister' Rob teased Harry.

Both children were quickly tucked up in bed and Karen and Rob had said goodnight to them and

now found themselves wrapped up in each other's arms on the sofa.

'I've had a lovely evening' Rob commented.

'Me too. You are full of good ideas aren't you' Karen replied.

'Well, I try' Karen couldn't help but laugh. Rob was the perfect combination of charismatic and

caring. He knew exactly how to calm Karen down as well as cheer her up.

'I think I should probably head off, school night and all' Rob commented sadly.

Karen sat up from Rob's embrace.

'You could always stay the night?' Karen was determined for their night to continue.

'Only if your sure, I mean' Rob was being so gentlemanly. Karen seized his lips passionately before

breaking away.

'Take me to bed Rob.'

Karen found herself being swept off her feet and being carried into her bedroom. It was clear their

night wasn't quite over yet.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry that it's been a while. Currently doing my A levels and bit stressful! Will upload again at the weekend! Hope you enjoy, thank you for the reviews and favourites! Such lovely words! Please continue to let me know what you think! Madeleine _

Chapter 11

Karen woke to the sun pouring in and the protective arms of rob wrapped around her body. She didn't want to escape from their little bubble. She relaxed into his chest as she listened to the steady rise and fall of his chest. This intimacy and quiet was interrupted by little Jess who burst into her mummy's room.  
"Rob had a sleepover at our house" Jess screamed with excitement. Karen had expected to be up and dressed before the children so the explanation of Rob could have been a little less awkward. Jess's excited scream had woken Rob who found it all quite amusing and caused Harry to run in as well!  
"Why don't you two go have some breakfast, Jess can help you Harry. We'll be down in a bit" Rob knew they'd both listen to him and not ask too many questions.

Karen couldn't help the awkward giggle that had been brewing. Rob pulled Karen into his arms seizing the moment.  
"Well last night was great and unexpected" Rob continued noting Karen's request for him to stay the night previously.  
"Well you spend so much time here you might as well have stayed" she teased  
"Plus we didn't exactly get some proper quality time whilst we were out for our meal."  
"Maybe I should should do this again" rob smiled as he went in for a kiss  
"I'd like that" Karen replied as the distinct sound of Harry and Jess arguing over the finished coco pops resonated through the house.  
"Think I'd better go sort those two out or world war three will erupt" Karen commented as she slid out of bed placing on her dressing gown leaving Rob to have a shower.  
"What's all the racket in here for?" Karen asked as she reached the kitchen.  
"Jess ate all of the coco pops and wouldn't share them with me!"  
"Jess that wasn't very nice"  
"But there wasn't enough!"  
"You could have shared what was left." Harry clearly felt hard done by.  
"Okay Harry what do you say to Nutella and toast?"  
"Yes please" Harry replied sweetly.  
Karen placed the toast in front of Harry as Rob reappeared kissing Karen sweetly.  
"You alright to hold the fort while I get ready?" Karen asked Rob.  
"Sure."  
"No Jess that's mine"  
"Harry it's alright you can share it" rob tried to defuse the situation Karen hadn't got far so came back to explain the stolen breakfast fiasco.  
"Harry's having that because Jess wouldn't share the coco pops."  
Jess looked guilty knowing full well she tried it on with Rob.

Breakfast ran smoothly apart from Jess's antics and they were able to finally leave and get out of the door and Jess and Harry to school.  
"Can Rob stay over again mummy?" Jess asked out of the blue.  
"Well that depends whether Rob wants to or not" Karen replied.  
"I'd love to" Rob replied placing his arm around Karen's waist, Karen revelled in the answer she so hoped he would give.  
"Does that mean you'll play with Buzz and Woody in the garden with me Rob?" Harry asked sweetly.  
"Yes, but only if you're good" Rob was trying to show that he stood by the same rules as their mum.  
"Right you two off you go, we'll see you later. Be good, I love you" Jess and Harry gave their mum a big hug and even gave one to Rob before running off to their friends.  
Karen took Rob's hand in her own, she couldn't help but smile.  
"I think that means they're comfortable with you staying the night" Karen teased. They both headed off to work together, completely stuck in their own little bubble.

Karen pulled into school, Rob in the car with her having stayed the night. Karen was just about to turn into her usual parking space when one particular car caught her attention.  
Her whole face went white, she stopped in the middle of the car park, her eyes fixed on the car. Rob couldn't understand what had happened, they'd been so happy and now...  
"Karen are you ok?" Rob woke her from her thoughts and she hurriedly pulled into her parking space as she had previously intended to do, except now fuelled with angst and fear.  
"Karen stop a minute, what's going on?" Rob was really panicking he'd never seen Karen's mood change so quickly. Karen needed to tell Rob, she needed him to understand.  
"That's Charlie's car"  
Karen pointed and Rob understood immediately  
"Why's he here? I thought he lived in London?" Rob asked all the questions Karen had been thinking.  
"So did I..." Karen's body went rigid, she felt as though her whole world was about to cave in.  
Rob gently placed his hand on her thigh.  
"It will be ok Karen, I promise I'm not going anywhere." Karen felt like with Rob by her side she could take on the world, but she also knew that Charlie had the power to make her feel minuscule. They got out the car and Rob took her hand squeezing it gently for support, he wasn't going to let that man belittle her she was worth so much more than that.

They reached Karen's office as usual and Karen was preparing herself for the wrath of Charlie, but she didn't expect to be faced with it the minute she walked into her office.  
"Karen, long time no so see" Rob's stomach turned at the tone of his voice, he seemed to match everything that he'd ever been told about Charlie.  
"Charlie what are you doing here?"  
"Excuse me mate, we're having a private conversation" Charlie deliberately ignored her question and instead pointed out Rob.  
Karen didn't feel like Charlie deserved the respect of knowing who Rob was to her. Karen pleaded in her head for Rob to not be antagonised by Charlie, she didn't need this not now, not today.  
"What are you doing here Charlie?" Karen was beginning to get angry, Rob's supportive hand stroked circles on her hand which reminded her that he was there.  
"Well it seems that you're in need of a supply teacher"  
"What and you were just willing to drive down from London?" Karen couldn't believe that he was here causing her all this trouble.  
"Well thought I'd pop in on my two monkeys while I'm here."  
"I'm sorry pop in!" Rob couldn't take the rubbish that was spewing out of Charlie's mouth.  
"I'm sorry but like I said, this is a private conversation" Charlie www bitter trying to hold the power in this potential battle.  
"Harry and Jess are finally settled and here you are about to shake everything up. Karen gives her whole life to those beautiful children and you just waltz in when you fancy it and think you have the right to insult and belittle her." Rob couldn't take it anymore, Karen was rather taken back by his little speech and was secretly proud and touched. He really would stand up and protect their unit as he had called it all those months ago.  
"Wow, quite a speech you gave there. She's got you right under the table hasn't she."  
"You're not going to come and dictate how I live my life. You no longer have a say in what goes on"  
"I think I have a right to know who's playing daddy to my children."  
Karen was so infuriated!  
"How dare you! You of all people! You know what Rob's been amazing, he's there for Jess and Harry he genuinely cares for them and they look up to him. Where the hell have you been for the last 6 months!"  
"Ah so he has a name. Well I guess I've just been busy Karen I can't just run down from London whenever you click your fingers." Karen couldn't stand the sight of him, why did he still have this effect on her, why did he think this was ok.  
Karen walked towards her desk opposite where Charlie was sat and slammed her folders down.  
"Get out of my office, I'm busy."  
"Well I best go get set up for my first class" Charlie manipulatively replied,  
"I guess I'll see you later." Karen was stressed and fuming and on the brink of tears.

Rob came and took her into his arms, he would only ever protect. Karen was the most important thing in his life and seeing her broken ruined him. How did Charlie have the right to treat the one person who held up the fort for his children whilst he ruined their family like she was dirt on his shoe.  
"I can't do this Rob. I can't stay here knowing he's here. What about Jess and Harry?"  
"Hey, listen to me... Listen. I'm not going anywhere, it will be ok I promise. Please don't listen to him. I love you and you're the most important thing to me, I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore" rob placed the most endearing kiss upon her lips which gave the courage to get through the day at least until the bell rang.

Karen had shut herself away in her office, Charlie hadn't made his presence known to the relief of Karen. At least he was only there for one day, it was nearly over. The thing that got to Karen the most was his judgement of Rob. Karen felt so defensive, Rob was her rock, he was special. She loved him. The one person that ever hurt her didn't have the right to judge that. There was a soft knock at her door and Rob appeared.  
"I figured you'd want some company getting the troublesome two" Rob was always so thoughtful, Karen grabbed her coat and they left hand in hand. Karen had missed her two today and she didn't want anything more than for a hug from the pair of them. Karen and Rob walked to Jess's classroom first of all. She bounced out with a new painting to show them both and with it splatterings of blue and pink paint decorating her white poloshirt.  
"Your so clever" Karen gave her little girl a kiss who had gone all shy at her mums compliment. I wonder where she got that from.  
Jess was always the easier of the two to pick up, she loved school and she was older. She had lovely friends and worked hard. Harry on the other hand was still little and school was still a bit of a barrier. School meant rules and not being able to run around whenever he wanted, it meant sitting on a carpet and being quiet. Not something little Harry was always prepared to do. So it was no surprise for him to not be bouncing to leave at the door, Karen often found herself being called in to be spoken to. It wasn't that Harry was naughty he just found the constraints of school difficult at times. They headed into his classroom to see little Harry in hysterics, tears falling and breathe struggling to be caught and next to him... Charlie.  
"I'm sorry Mr Fisher but we can't just let you leave with your son!" Harry's teacher was desperately trying to follow protocol. Rob was glad that at least the school wasn't prepared to let him go home with someone unexpected. Harry was startled, he hadn't expected to see his dad, he hadn't seen him in months and now he was being aggressive to his favourite teacher.  
"Rob" Harry muffled in between cries. He ran into Rob's arms as he was picked up and taken outside to calm down away from all the commotion.  
"It's alright Bud."  
Charlie was wound up further by the ease at which Harry took comfort in another man.  
"What the hell did you think you were going to do Charlie?" Karen was scared, she never thought Charlie would just take her children from her.  
"I have a right to see them"  
"that doesn't mean you can turn up and just take them from school!" Karen was trying to control her anger especially with the school teacher in the room.  
"You can't stop me seeing my kids!" Jess was scared by her dad's tone of voice as she hid behind her mum, her arms wrapped around her mummy.  
"I'd never do that and you know that. You were the one who prioritised everything over them, not me! That wasn't my decision so don't pin this on me. Don't you dare Charlie!"  
Karen placed her arm around Jess in attempt to comfort her, Karen could hear Harry's crying dying down but the gentle intakes of sudden breathe reminded her of the state she'd found him. Charlie had picked up on the calming outside also.  
"What right does some other man have to my children?"  
"He's my partner Charlie, you have to accept that. Just like Maria is yours" Karen's words were honest and truthful. Charlie was uncomfortable he didn't know what to say or how to react. He did the only thing he knew how to ...and left. He stormed out of the room with such speed and pace that it even took Karen by surprise. Jess got upset again and instinctively ran after her dad, she knew that she wouldn't see him for a long time and as much as he'd scared her he was still her daddy.

Charlie paced off as Jess ran after him.  
"Daddy!" She cried after him, the shriek in Jess's voice did cause him to stop.  
"Please don't go." She pleaded with him. He loved his children but he also knew he wasn't good enough for them, he could see how much he'd hurt them, how he'd damaged them. And he could see how good Rob was for mending them all. That fact made Charlie bitter.  
"Jessie I have to go" Jess had a tear fall down her cheek. Charlie scooped her up.  
"I love you very much, but daddy has to go. Please be good for mummy" Charlie placed his little girl down and carried on walking sniffing back the heart wrenching tear that leaving his two children had caused.  
"Daddy's gone!" Jess ran back towards her mummy, Rob and Harry.  
Jess was almost numb, she knew that, that really was goodbye. She was 9 and knew that her daddy leaving was normal and that he'd be true to his word. She did know however that it didn't mean he loved her any less. Karen gave her daughter a hug that can only be reciprocated between mother and child. Harry was still on Rob's lap but had calmed down and all that was left were the red tracks of fallen tears. Karen wiped them away attempting to mend the heartbreak that had been caused.  
"Your not going anywhere are you Rob?" Harry asked almost worried that he would do that same as the one man who was meant to protect him.  
"I promise you that I will always be here"  
"You promise" Harry replied sweetly.  
"I promise."  
"I'd be sad if you ever left" Jess added in sweetly and maturely,  
Karen looked down at her children and boyfriend and knew at that moment that they really could get through anything together.


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's the chapter I promised you all! I hope you enjoy! Please continue to review and favourite! Would love to know what you thought! Hopefully there will be another chapter soon! Madeleine _

**Chapter 12 **

After the events of Charlie leaving, Karen and Rob's relationship had grown and they'd made sure they were always there for Jess and Harry.

"So you ready to tell them?" Rob asked Karen almost bursting with excitement.

"Yep" Karen replied confidently as she snuck her arms round his hips and gave him a passionate kiss. Karen couldn't quite believe how much her luck had changed, here she now was no longer a single parent, she was with a man she didn't go looking for but fit her and her children perfectly. He'd been there through hard times and the good and always knew how to calm her down or make her laugh at just the right moments.

Karen and Rob headed downstairs to speak to Jess and Harry.

They walked in to find Jess and Harry had made a den out of blankets and the cushions off the sofa and could hear Jess reading Harry's favourite story The Gruffalo to her little brother. Rob and Karen crawled in

"Jess is reading me the Gruffalo"

"We can hear, she's doing a very good job of all the voices" Karen said proudly,

"They're not as good as Rob's though" Jess replied sweetly which caused Karen to lean into Rob and look up at him with her eyes all twinkly.

"Well we can't all be perfect" Rob teased causing Karen to nudge him in the ribs.

"Anyway me and mummy have something to tell you" two little pairs of eyes stopped gazing at their book and looked up.

"So you know that Rob's been staying here a lot?" Jess and Harry nodded still unsure where the conversation was going.

"Well what would you think if Rob came and lived with us, all the time?" Karen asked her children,

"Rob would always be here" Jess stated

"I'll be here for as long as you want me to be"

"I don't want you to ever leave" Jess said as she went and snuggled into rob, Karen who was also snuggled in Rob's arms moved Jess's hair away from her face soothingly.

"Will you be our new daddy Rob!"

Harry asked excitedly,

"No one will ever replace your daddy! But I care for you all very much and I will always be here, I promise" rob kissed the top of Karen's head as if to show her that he really intended for this to be forever.

"Does this mean you'll be here when i wake up in the morning?" Jess asked sweetly.

"And the morning after that, and all the mornings after that" rob tickled her. Karen loved that Rob made her children so happy, that he was so hands on.

"Right so grandma and Grandad, auntie Emma, Rob's mum and dad and Sarah are coming! So" Karen couldn't finish before her two children were bouncing all over the place.

"Hey hey let mummy finish" rob scooped them up and sat them on his lap all giggly.

"Does that mean Olivia and Emilie are coming!" Jess was very excited she got on so well with Rob's nieces.

"Yep and Ella and Noah as well" they were in for a busy afternoon. Their first family gathering, Rob's family and Karen's all together in the same room, that took a lot of organisation. But it only seemed right in celebrating them taking their relationship further, a year had nearly gone by and this seemed like the best way to celebrate it. "So you two need to tidy up all these toys and your den before everyone gets here" Harry and Jess suddenly wined. "Come on it won't take you long"

"But we spent ages making this den just right" Harry really fought for his little den it was sweet.

"I promise we can make it again later, I'll help you ok" Karen reassured Harry, anything to get everything ready for everyone to arrive.

"Right I'm gonna go get my stuff then" rob kissed Karen's cheek.

"Don't be too long"

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"I want to go with Rob!" Harry demanded,

"But you need to clear all your toys up bud, I won't be long I promise!" Rob tried to diffuse the situation and show support for Karen.

"But I want to help you!" Rob had tried but Harry was persistent!

"Oh go on you two,but you better be back before everyone gets here!" Karen smiled before sharing a kiss with rob once more and helping Harry with his coat.

"Jess do you want to go help rob?" Karen thought she'd better check before another screaming fit broke out.

"No thank you. I don't want to miss Ella arriving!" Jess adored her baby cousin, it was very sweet.

"Something tells me she hasn't forgotten about that baby sister she desires" Rob commented out of earshot of both children.

Karen gave him a cheeky look,

"Well who can blame her, she's gorgeous" Karen spoke proudly of her niece.

"I really want a little sister" the familiar phrase was chanted in the sitting room.

Karen and Rob shared a look "maybe we'll have to do something about that" Rob whispered to Karen.

"What! Are you serious" Karen was really touched. They were now having a serious conversation knowing full well that Harry would be bouncing in to hurry Rob up to go any minute.

"Wait ok so you're seriously suggesting that we ... Have a baby?" Karen's words were softly spoken, particular emphasis on the whispering was placed on baby. The idea filled her with a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Nothing would make me happier than a little person that was ours. Let's face it they'd be pretty lucky with a big brother and sister like those two in there" rob had clearly been giving this topic some thought after the day at the park all those months ago. Harry bounced back into the hall "let's go, let's go, let's go" he ran around with his buzz just as Karen had been about to reply to Rob.

"I guess we'll talk later" Karen kissed Rob's cheek.

"Come on then bud" Harry ran out as a Rob quickly turned back to Karen.

"I haven't scared you off have I?" Rob wanted to make sure they were at least on the same page

"No, you could never do that. You just took me by surprise" Karen gave him a deeper kiss to show that she loved the idea they just needed to talk about it properly.

"Now you get going or you won't be back in time" Karen saw the boys off before walking into find her lounge had been cleared of toys and their den!

"Well you were busy!" Karen addressed Jess.

"Well you asked me to clean it up, we don't want it to be messy for when everyone comes." Jess was being very grown up these days. Karen began lunch which Jess helped her with and really enjoyed some quality time with her little girl, but as a result she couldn't get what Rob had said out of her head. Karen had never imagined that she'd be considering having another baby. Charlie had always been adamant on two, they'd got their boy and girl and in his eyes that was them done. The whole process more of a maths equation than something of love. Karen was excited, rob was amazing with both Jess and Harry and his nieces and nephews. He was made to be a dad.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door.

"Mum, dad"

"Hello darling, sorry we're early you know what your mums like" Karen smiled before giving them both a warm hug.

"so where's that gorgeous man of yours and my beautiful grandchildren?" Ellen asked.

"Jess is in the kitchen helping me with lunch" they'd walked through,

"Aren't you a clever girl" Jim Karen's dad commented admiring his eldest grandchild. Jess smiled she was very much a granddad's girl.

"And where are the boys?"

"Oh they've gone to get rob's stuff but they should be back soon"

"They've been gone agessss " Jess moaned cheekily

"They have been gone ages."

The door went and in ran Harry followed by Rob,

"Look mummy Rob was showing me his action man!"

"Wow that's cool isn't in Harry" Jim commented ruffling his grandsons head and listening to Harry talk all about the little figure.

"Sorry, got a bit distracted" He gave Karen a kiss

"I'll just go put this stuff upstairs" Karen smiled

"Nice to see you" rob commented to her parents before he disappeared.

"I'm glad you two have decided to move in together" Karen's mum addressed, Karen's cheeks conveyed embarrassment.

"Me and your mum are just so glad that you're happy. I can see he makes you happy" Jim commented sweetly a fathers blessing always meant a lot.

Rob had reappeared and the men had decided to play some football in the garden with Harry.

"He's going to do himself an injury" Ellen commented as she watched her husband out the window.

Karen laughed just as the bell went.

Her sister and her two children had arrived as had Rob's mum and sister. Karen took little Ella in to her arms enjoying a cuddle whilst taking Noah out into the garden to join the boys.

"Your mum and sister are here" Karen called, Rob's eyes lit up at the sight of Karen with her little niece.

Noah began to run around with his grandad and cousin, Harry wasn't really playing fairly.

"Harry share with Noah, he's younger than you, don't be so rough" Karen left her dad to police the boys.

"Hello cheeky chops" Rob tickled Ella's chin before he went in to say hello.

"She is gorgeous!" Sarah Rob's sister commented at little Ella who was being very sweet in her aunties arms.

"She is I may just have to keep her" Karen teased before kissing her head which Ella grinned in response to. Olivia, Emilie and Jess were all playing very sweetly as fairies in the lounge whilst the adults sat in the kitchen.

"Ella shall we show Grandma and Auntie Karen how you can walk now" Emma commented taking her little girl into her arms.

"Walking!" Ellen commented excitedly as Noah happened to come in and headed over to his mummy to help her.

"Ok Noah you hold her hand, careful. Don't go too quickly." It was a very sweet sight as Ella toddled along holding on to only her 4 year old brother's hand. She smiled very proud of herself.

"I'm very proud of you, you are such a good big brother" Karen kissed her little nephews cheek before enjoying the embrace of Rob's arms. Karen and Rob both knew they were both wondering whether that would be them with a baby learning to walk. Karen inclined her head at the thought as Rob sweetly kissed her head.

"Oh you hopeless romantics" Cathy commented to which everyone agreed, their parents and sisters smiling proudly. They clearly couldn't be happier for the pair.

Everyone sat down for lunch and the two families were blending beautifully! Jess was sat next to her baby cousin in her high chair playing peek a boo whilst also giggling away with Olivia and Emilie. Noah and Harry were happily talking about dinosaurs and Rob's action man which Rob promised he'd show little Noah later. Their parents nattered away to one another as did their sisters and Rob and Karen watched on happily. There were definitely more times like this to come. Rob placed his hand on her knee sweetly as she placed her hand on top.

"Finished!" The boys shouted in turn.

"Ok wait for everyone else to finish please Noah"

"You two Harry"

They were both itching to get down and play outside.

"Let them go play, they'll only moan" rob commented, karen was swayed.

"Ok you can go play outside." Jess stayed with her little cousin who was now lifting her bib over her face and then pulling it down sweetly.

"You're such a mucky pup" Emma commented as her little girl had smeared her food in her hair as a result and mushed it together with her hands everyone laughed.

Lunch had been a success and everyone had gone home. Harry and Jess were now outside in the garden with their newly built den which Karen had promised them she'd help them make. Karen and rob were sat on the patio with a glass of wine enjoying watching the two of them play so nicely. "It's been nice today" rob commented, his arm around Karen's shoulders as they sat in the late evening sun. "It has, everyone got on so well, Jess, Livy and Em always act as if they've always known each other"

"They do! I love watching them all play together" rob commented sweetly.

"I can't believe Ella is now about to walk!" Karen commented proudly,

"They grow up so quickly"

"They do."

"So, ...a baby" Karen brought up the conversation this time, her eyes remaining on her children, she only looked away when she was certain they were occupied.

"I'd been thinking about it since the day at the park. I've always wanted a baby, I was never with the right person before" Rob was being very honest. The smirk on his cheeks explained his happiness at the thought.

"I never knew that's how you felt. I'd never considered another baby but only because...charlie had been so against the idea" they needed to have this conversation and that meant a hundred percent honesty.

"Does that mean it's something you'd consider now?" Rob asked.

"I haven't been able to get the thought out of my head all day. Watching Jess with Ella at the table... I think a baby would complete us" Rob smiled broadly at her response, a tear genuinely fell from his cheek. Karen caught it with her thumb

"You soppy date"

Karen smiled with the same eagerness and excitement as Rob.

"I love you" rob said passionately as he kissed Karen. They'd decided to try for a baby, they hoped for a little person who was a part of both of them. Karen and Rob watched on in an embrace at Jess and Harry. Maybe Jess was about to get her wish after all. Well she'd have a little sibling whether it was the desired girl or another brother who knows.


	13. Chapter 13

_**here is the next chapter sorry it's more lole**_

_**one a week at the minute it will get better! But for now enjoy! Madeleine **_

**Chapter 13 **

Rob had gotten up with Jess and Harry and was organising their breakfast.

"I like it whenyou make pancakes Rob" Harry commented sweetly as he demolished his stack of blueberry pancakes.

"I'm glad you like them so much bud!"

Jess and Harry were very engrossed as Karen entered the kitchen having had the opportunity to get showered and dressed thanks to Rob. She gave Rob a morning kiss before checking that her children were still eating, and then getting the box from her back pocket and showing Rob.

"Have you taken it?" He asked.

"Not yet, I'm nervous. What if it doesn't say what we want it to?"

"You won't know until you take it. Whatever the outcome we'll deal with it." Rob caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Allll finished!" Harry declared, the pair looked round with smiles at the two rascals at the table.

"More please!" Jess declared.

"I dunno I think you've both had enough" rob suggested.

"Nooooo" they both chanted in unison.

"It would seem that you can never have too many pancakes" Karen commented sweetly to the delight of her two children who took it to mean that they had gotten their way.

"Ok I guess I'll get cooking then."

The house was buzzing this morning and felt particularly homely.

"I guess I'll go take this" Rob smiled hoping it would make her feel at ease.

"So whose for pancakes!"

Harry and Jess banged their cutlery on the table excitedly. Rob was distracted. He couldn't stop thinking about Karen who was upstairs taking the pregnancy test. They really wanted a baby. What would they do if it wasn't positive? He'd be devastated, he knew Karen would be to.

"Rob it's burning!" Jess shouted

"What?" Rob had forgotten all about the pancakes he was cooking and quickly tossed it out before starting again. Harry and Jess were sweetly nattering away to themselves whilst Rob got lost in his own thoughts. Both children were blissfully ignorant.

"Mummy would you like some of my pancake?" Jess asked sweetly as her mummy reappeared. Rob was woken from his thoughts by the sound of her voice.

"No thank you sweetheart, you eat them up." Karen busied herself and made a cup of tea. Rob got up to see what the verdict was.

"So... Karen, are you ok?" Rob noticed the tears in her eyes and quickly ushered the children out so they could have the conversation Rob was dreading.

"Why don't you two go play your hungry hippos Jess?" Rob suggested which fortunately they were both rather excited about and rushed out to the lounge

"Hungry hippos is my favourite" Harry enlightened Jess sweetly.

Karen had made her tea and was now sat down at the kitchen table amongst the carnage that was her children's abandoned plates.

"Karen we can try again. We've not been trying long..."

"Rob" Karen's broken voice responded as her hand was gently placed upon his arm.

"I promise I will be here whatever happens. You don't have to deal with this alone."

"ROB" Karen's voice was suddenly quite affirmative and direct, which shocked Rob and forced him to focus on her.

"It's positive...I'm pregnant" the tear that had been brewing now delicately fell down her cheek and with it a smile of complete satisfaction.

"Really, your pregnant?" Rob's voice was calm and vulnerable. He hadn't been thinking negatively but he didn't want to count his blessings before he knew for sure. Karen reached into her pocket and pulled out the test which Rob picked up admiring the two blue lines. A surprise tear also fell down his cheeks, which Karen brushed away before giving him a passionate kiss.

"We're having a baby" Karen whispered with delight, their foreheads pressed up against one another. Rob's hand instinctively rested upon her stomach.

'I don't think I've ever been this happy" Rob spurted out overwhelmed with emotion.

"This one will be so lucky to have you as a daddy" Karen added sweetly. She really was excited about their venture together.

"This baby makes us a family" Rob added, "Jess and Harry are going to be so excited..." Rob was on such a high.

"But this our secret for now. I want this to be something only you and I know about"

"We can't keep it a secret forever" rob was like a little excited school boy.

"I'm not saying that Scotcher, I just don't want to tell anyone till we know everything's ok and how far along I am"

"Ok. Well we better look after you, you're doubley precious now" rob was being so sweet and Karen just knew that this was the right decision and the right timing for them.

"I WON!" Harry ran in breaking Karen and Rob from their moment and embrace.

Rob scooped Harry up tickling him to death.

"Your just too clever bud" Harry was in complete hysterics, Jess had come and perched on her mum's knee for a cuddle as well. Karen instinctively moved back a little.

"Are you ok mummy?" Rob stopped tickling Harry suddenly worried, now constantly on alert.

"I'm fine, my tummy's a bit sensitive that's all. You just need to be careful" Jess sweetly rubbed her mummy's tummy in the hope of making it better. Rob and Karen shared a special look as Jess unknowingly rubbed the belly holding her little brother or sister to be. Karen got a little emotional, pregnancy really did mess around with your hormones. Rob caught sight of this, "you ok?"

"Yeah just hormones" Karen reassured him. Rob had never gone through this before everything was new.

"What's hormones?" Harry asked quite sweetly. Now how did Karen explain that to a 6 year old?

"There just things in your body that make you sad or happy"

"You mean like a transformer, someone moving my body" Karen and rob laughed.

"No silly, it's just part of your body. Just like your ear is" Karen hoped Harry would just leave it, this wasn't really something he would understand.

"I think we should go play in the garden?" Rob suggested to which Harry and Jess ran outside.

"This pregnancy stuff really does take over your body doesn't it?" Rob commented referencing the hormones conversation.

"You're telling me! Speaking of baby, do you know what I really fancy right now?"

"What?" Rob laughed having only just finished breakfast.

"Strawberry and marmite crackers" Karen's face lit up at the thought.

"I know women are meant to have odd cravings but that's just disgusting!"

Rob made her the crackers and then sat out on the patio watching Jess and Harry.

"Count yourself lucky for Jess I craved Pringles and Jam and for Harry it was wotsits and gherkins dunked in Nutella!" Karen grimaced at the thought of those previous food choices as she tucked into her strawberry and marmite crackers.

"Well it's just as well I love you then isn't it" rob placed his arm around Karen and kissed her head.

"Don't forget the little beansprout in here" Karen teased Rob as he placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her lips before wiping away the marmite and strawberry cracker crumbs from the corner of her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's the new chapter! Hopefully you're loving their news! Loving righting these chapters. Please continue to review, really interested in what you all think. Madeleine x _

**_Chapter 14 _**

It was a lovely sunny Saturday, Karen and Rob lay cocooned within one another's embrace, that was until that all so familiar feeling crept up on Karen and she threw the covers back and raced to the bathroom before throwing up the contents of her stomach. Rob was woken by the sound of the vomiting and sat down by the toilet holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly. Karen's head re-emerged, "alright now?"

"Yeah, can't wait till this parts over!" Karen moaned before placing her hand upon her very slightly rounded belly.

"Shall I go get you a glass of water?" Rob was being so attentive, he'd been amazing. It was a few weeks on since they had first discovered their news and they'd been to the doctors for confirmation and it was now that Karen was nearing 4 months. Today was the day they told their family. They hadn't yet told Jess and Harry, they knew they'd be too excited and tell grandma when she was next round or someone at school. However it was getting more difficult to hide Karen's bump.

Rob reappeared and passed her the glass of water,

"Thank you" rob placed a kiss upon her head in the transaction.

"So you all ready for today?" He asked.

"Yep, I can't wait to tell the kids and the rest of the family" Karen replied sweetly as Rob placed his arms around her and gently massaged her belly. He still couldn't comprehend his happiness at the thought of his own child.

"Jess may just love you forever with the news we're about to spring on her" rob joked.

"Right shall I go sort out those two, leave you to sort yourself out and get ready.

"Thanks Rob" they shared a passionate kiss before Karen went and prepared herself.

Jess and Harry were already up and running around bashing balloons and streamers all over the place. They had disguised today as a family summer party, to make the most of the lovely weather. Little did everyone know of the actual reason. Rob continued tying up balloons whilst Jess and Harry helped him. Jess was quite good at blowing up the balloons it was the tying that was difficult, Harry on the other hand resembled a puffer fish and wasn't being very successful. It was a sweet moment watching rob teach Harry as Karen reappeared dressed in a lovely flowing summer dress, just loose enough to hide her belly.

"Well this looks great" Karen was very touched at there efforts, today was going to be very special.

"So whose for breakfast?" Karen asked

"Rob made his pancakes mummy!"

"Oh did he now, in that case off you go and get dressed and brush your teeth"

"Will you help me?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Of course I will, come on then you" they proceeded the stairs Karen turned around to kiss Rob and thank him properly.

"This is gorgeous!"

"I've just got to finish off the garden then I shall get ready"

"You're pretty special!" Karen commented sweetly

"Well it's a special day for us." Rob really took the baby in his stride he made the most of every moment, charlie had never done that, he hadn't even gone to all of the scans, he even missed the birth of Harry. Karen felt so much calmer this time around, she felt like she could properly enjoy being pregnant.

"Oh have you put the box out?" Karen asked excitedly.

"It's hidden in the garden" they had planned to tell everyone with a box filled with a chalk board and the due date written on it.

"Perfect, I better go help Harry."

Karen got to Harry's room to find he'd got himself into a bit of a pickle with his t-shirt which was inside out and he couldn't get one arm through.

"Ok hang on a second let mummy help you" Karen quickly turned it the right way round, helped him with his denim shorts and added a checked shirt to wear undone. He was looking like a right little dude.

"There we go" disaster had been averted usually that would have resulted in a screaming fit. Jess soon bounced in wearing her new summer dress and requesting her hair to be plaited like Elsa's. Luckily Karen could do this otherwise hell would broken out. Her children were looking adorable and Karen couldn't wait till everyone got there. Rob had showered and was starting on the barbecue. Harry was running around with woody and buzz whilst Jess sweetly played on the swings. Karen prepared the food for rob to cook before the doorbell rang.

" sarah, how're you?" Karen greeted Rob's sister and his two nieces. "Liv and Em I think Jess is outside playing on the swings"

"Mummy can we show Jess our face paints!" Olivia requested.

"How's about you guys go play for a bit and then in a bit I shall do some face painting" Olivia and Emilie seemed to agree and gave Karen a hug before going to see Jess, Harry and Uncle Rob in the garden.

"Face painting aye?" Karen asked as they made their way into the kitchen

"Em went to a party and is now obsessed with it, it's literally all the pair of them talk about"

"Makes a nice break from Frozen" Karen joked.

Soon Karen's mum and dad arrived

"Well something smells yummy" Jim Karen's dad commented.

"Rob's out doing the barbecue" Jim escaped the girly conversation of the kitchen and went out for a more manly conversation with Rob.

The sound of laughter filled outside as Jim made all the children laugh.

"So is Craig gracing us with his presence today" Karen asked her mum as she finished the potato salad.

"I believe he is, he was actually really excited for today. To meet Rob's family and see the kids."

"Yeah was he not here last time?" Sarah asked.

"No he was at uni but he's back now. He has a right knack for making children over excited" Karen warned and teased. He soon arrived with his sister and her two children. Karen caught sight of her niece and nephew walking in together.

"Aren't you super clever Ella!" She kissed the little girls cheek and equally smothered Noah.

"Well seems she cracked the walking malarky" Emma said as she placed their bags down before seeing Ella's little arms flapping around at the desire to be carried.

"You can go outside and play with Harry if you want to Noah?" Karen suggested as she watched him race off and enjoy Harry's dinosaurs, Harry looked just as happy to see him. Karen got to enjoy a cuddle with her little niece as finally Rob's mum Cathy arrived with Archie his mum Kate was working.

"Alright Arch?" Karen addressed Rob's nephew. He was particularly fond of Karen, he knew she was right for his uncle and shed been there through a lot of horrible times with his family and he respected her for that. He helped Karen to get out the plates and place the salad and pasta outside on the table.

"It's a shame Kate couldn't come" Karen sincerely addresses Cathy,

"She wanted to be here but she's having to work so many ridiculous hours recently, Archie's coping well though" they were all so proud of Archie after everything he'd been through.

"Food's ready" rob popped his head round. They all filtered outside, the perfect family gathering all sat down at the table, in the sunshine squabbling over food and making jokes. Ella was sat on her mummy's lap eating more of her food than her own. Harry had dunked his Dinosuar in the ketchup inside his burger and was now making footprints all over his napkin. Noah was sweetly mesmerised whilst the girls all demanded their face painted. Rob and Archie wee being big kids seeing who could catch a potato in their mouth. Once dinner had finished out came the face paints.

"Sarah you're quite a wiz at that sis" rob was impressed as he swigged his beer. Sarah had painted a ladybird on the cheek of Emilie, a butterfly on Olivia and Jess had asked for a flower. They were all glittery and colourful and three very happy little girls. Karen took photos before they all bounced off round the garden. Ella began to sit and tear up the garden quite determined, her face in the process was quite amusing.

"You got green fingers hey Ella" grandad commented before picking her up and tickling her which she didn't take to, much preferring being on the grass yanking at the Daisy's. Jess had made a sweet daisy chain and placed it round Ella's neck who was now in her mummy's arms looking out at the children playing.

"Wow Ella isn't that pretty. Thank you Jess." Ella's little head quite sweetly looked down to her chin in an attempt to look at it. Karen walked past having finished topping up Harry's sun cream when Ella grunted.

"I think that means Auntie Karen please look at my pretty necklace"

The sisters laughed.

"Ella it's very beautiful" Karen brushed the little girls cheek,

"Your sweet little girl made it" Emma commented.

"I didn't know you could make daisy chains?" Karen told her daughter rather proudly.

"Grandma taught me" the sisters shared a look having the same memory of their mum teaching them.

"Would you like one mummy?"

"I would love one"

"I shall make you a bracelet."

Karen sat on the grass with her nephew on her lap showing her his bullseye the one character Harry didn't have from toy story and admired her daughters creativity.

Soon enough the bracelet was finished and Karen treasured it.

"Look what Jess made me" Karen showed rob.

"She's pretty clever that daughter of yours all her pictures and now daisy chains" rob was very sweet.

"I think it may be time" he whispered in her ear which she smiled sweetly at.

"Sorry Noah I need to get up sweetheart" Noah got quite upset to which Karen picked him up instead.

"So you can't have a garden party without a game of pass the parcel" the adults laughed and the kids jumped with excitement. Craig mucked around with passing it to his sister winding her up wanting to win. Layers of paper were torn off and children and adults were munching away on had taken to munching on the paper whilst Harry and Noah attempted to wear it. It was the final round and the music stopped, Jess held the parcel. Could it have been anymore perfectly planned.

"It's quite heavy" Jess sweetly commented. Karen went and sat next to Jess,

"You going to open it" Jess tore away at the paper and soon the chalkboard became apparent. Jess was obviously very confused. Jess held it up to everyone. Emma was the only one to clearly understand it, Cathy and Sarah soon followed but stayed quiet till Jess understood.

"Mummy what is it?"

"It's a chalkboard with a special date on it"

"my birthday" Karen had to laugh at how sweet her daughter was being.

"It's not your birthday no, but it's somebody else's" all the adults gasped, their mums cried tears of joy.

Karen whispered to her bewildered children.

"Mummy and Rob are having a baby!" Jess bounced up and wrapped her arms around her mummy. Harry soon followed before pouncing on Rob, "I'm going to be a big brother!" He proudly announced.


	15. Chapter 15

_So exciting chapters to follow! It's been a while planning to write some more_

_today so I can upload over the next few days! Hope you're still enjoying! Madeleine x_

**Chapter 15 **

The holidays were over quickly and the fisher/Scotcher clan had been living in a sweet protective bubble of excitement at the prospect of the new baby. Karen was sat on the sofa her hand gently rested on her stomach as Jess bounced in pushing around her dolly. Karen smiled at how sweet both her children had been since they told them. Harry had chatted away before bed about introducing woody and buzz to the baby and how he'd share with them. Rob came in with a glass of water for Karen before catching onto Jess playing with her Dolly sweetly.

"She did this after we told her about Harry coming along"

"Looking after her baby, like mummy will look after her baby" Rob commented sweetly.

"It's like watching that little 2 year old all those years ago" Karen felt quite emotional, oh hormones!

"I can't quite get my head round all of this" rob smiled

"Your telling me I have a tiny human growing inside my stomach. Completely bonkers to me how that happens" rob loved it when Karen was being all sweet and inquisitive like this, it was part of her charm.

"Right better get your school bag together Jess" rob asked her before herding up Harry who sounded like her was lassoing cattle, imitating woody from the noise he was making upstairs.

"SHHHHHH. You'll wake up my baby" Jess replied sweetly.

"Sorry I think they're ok. Shall we leave baby to sleep and go put our shoes on" rob suggested, Jess seemed to really ponder over this.

"And she'll be ok while I'm at school"

"Of course she will, she'll be asleep and when you're home she'll wake up and you can look after her" Karen added in, joining in on Jess's sweet role play. Jess tucked her in with a blanket before sweetly tottering out to get ready for school.

"That was her baby blanket when she was little, she wouldn't sleep without till she was 3" karen was remembering fond memories.

"She's all grown up, but it won't be long till this little one arrives"

Rob sweetly added before placing his hand on her now defined, yet still petite bump. "She's still my little baby to me"

"Oh she'll always be your baby, she'll always be your little girl" rob was so understanding. He just got it! He pushed a piece of her hair that was in her face behind her ear before getting ready to leave home himself.

Harry jumped down the stairs making Karen jump!

"Careful bud" Rob commented as he placed his shoes on.

"What's with all the toys" Karen noted his arms wrapped round all his favourite toys, woody's hat sticking out from under his arms, stitch being held on for dear life by his ears, buzz's buttons having been pressed was talking phrase after phrase and bullseye his new toy (which he'd got after seeing Noah's) was being held on by his reins.

"It's show and tell!" Harry tried to convince them.

"Harry show and tell is on a Friday"

"But, but miss..."

"Bud go put them back in your room"

"But I want to take them to school. I want to show Joel bullseye"

"It might get lost at school Harry, think how upset you'd be if got lost" Karen tried to make him understand.

"But,but" Harry had tears beginning to stream down his face.

"How about we ask Joel for tea sometime this week and you can show Bullseye to him then?" Harry had his grumpy face on, which was unmistakably the cutest little face ever.

"Ok so you go put them back in your room and bring down your bag" Karen asked him and up he went. But he had no intention of doing as he was told. Bullseye would come with him. Harry stuffed him into his school bag and headed downstairs. Everyone was waiting at the door to leave to start the first day back.

Sending the kids off to school had been easy and all that was left to do was to get themselves to work. Rob took Karen's hand in his as they headed back to Karen's car. "I'm kinda nervous Rob".

"It's understandable, but you know they'll all be thrilled" today they told everyone at work they were expecting.

"But we have this afternoon to get excited about"

Karen looked up at him unable to control the smile that grazed her lips at the thought of this afternoon.

Having managed to get themselves to work on time, they approached the staff room. The students hadn't arrived yet and the staff were all awaiting their first day back briefing.

"Good morning everyone, I won't keep you long..."

Karen was mistaken by the iconic voice of Janeece

"Oh my god, miss fisher are you pregnant?" Karen hadn't really expected people to notice from her bump, she was slightly proud of it all of a sudden.

"Urm yes. Rob and I are expecting a baby" Karen replied tentatively. Rob had made his way from the back to be by her side as the room filled with a chorus of congratulations and applause.

"Congratulations you two! I bet Jess and Harry are very excited!" Tom their good friend congratulated them personally.

"Yeah they're very excited!" Karen replied.

"Well this calls for celebratory drinks after work. Orange juice for you obviously Karen"

Chris jumped in on the conversation.

"Actually we have something to do after work, but definitely another night" rob added desperately trying to hold in his excitement. Sian soon followed hugging Karen, they'd grown close since Sian's employment.

"Alfie will have a little friend" Sian and Jez had a little boy of their own who was only 6 months old. The girls nattered away about babies and pregnancy symptoms and aches and pains until the bell rang and "first day back" began properly.

The day wasn't exactly going smoothly, Karen was just finishing dealing with Kyle in her outer office when Rob appeared.

"Cooler now!" Karen commanded.

"In your dreams" Kyle cheeked back.

"Oi! You don't talk to your head like that. Now out, now!"

Rob took control, "I'll see he gets there. Are you ok?"

"Thanks Rob, yeah I'm fine"

"Ok well I shall see you at three and then we can get going" just the thought brought a smile to Karen's face once more which was excentated by Rob's kiss upon her cheek. The hours ticked by, karen had begun her mountain of paper work for the new term but was no way near focused upon the task at hand as she should have been, her eyes stared at the clock shocked to discover the little hand suddenly hit 3. Home time. She got her stuff together just as Rob arrived.

"Don't think I've ever seen you ready to go at home time. Ever! Must be a special occasion" Rob teased.

"Well maybe it is, who knows? Maybe I'm off for dinner with George Clooney." Their exchange continued throughout their journey in the car to the doctors. They got out taking each other's hands as they walked in. They sat down in the waiting room,

"God rob, your hands are so sweaty" she teased him wiping her hand upon her own knee.

"Sorry. Just a bit nervous" Karen caressed his cheek.

"It's ok to be nervous, but it's going to ok" they shared a kiss as Karen was called.

"Would you like to just sit yourself up on there" the nurse addressed Karen. Rob sat down, his whole body on tender hooks.

"First baby?" The nurses eyes fell to Rob who was looking sickeningly nervous all of a sudden.

"Our first baby, I have two already" the nurse smiled at Karen as if to say poor thing.

Today was an important scan, this scan would reveal the gender.

"Everything looks great, that's a lovely healthy heartbeat" Rob was now stood next to Karen as they listened and saw their baby on the monitor, tears shed.

"Now would you like to know the gender?" The nurse asked sweetly.

Rob reached into his work bag, "we wondered if you could write it in here. We want to know but we want to find out with the kids"

"That's a lovely idea!"

The nurse happily obliged.

"Do you have daughters or sons?" The nurse asked.

"One of each" Karen replied, the nurse returning a very happy smile. They watched the nurse seal up the envelope.

"How old are they?"

"6 and 9"

"So very excited big brother and sister then" Karen and Rob agreed before rob took the card from the nurse and they left the doctors.

"I can't believe in here is the gender of our baby!" Rob was so excited and karen revelled in the excitement of her partner. This pregnancy was definitely the most enjoyable. "Right lets go get the two monkeys!" Rob zoomed off quite abruptly,

"Calm down Rob we want to get there alive!" Rob's adrenaline was clearly a little all over the place but they got the two children from Karen's mums before heading home. They hadn't told either of the children because they knew they'd be too excited and demanded that they came with them or demand to know right there and then.

The children ran in as normal after rob unlocked the door. Coats were thrown to the floor and shoes taken off in the middle of the hallway. Karen picked up the carnage in her way before attempting to calm down her monkeys so that they could reveal the babies gender. Jess was practicing cartwheels in the lounge and had just finished hers and Karen caught sight of Harry trying.

"I don't think that's a good idea darling, you'll hurt yourself"

"But Jess can do it!"

"Well she's bigger than you! Jess please stop doing acrobatics in front of Harry and inside, one day one of you will really hurt themselves!"

"But I want to do it!" Harry demanded.

"Listen, listen to me Harry. Next time we are in the garden I'll teach you but not now ok"

"Plus me and mummy have something exciting for you" rob entered holding the envelope. Both children went and sat down sweetly.

"Mummy and Rob went to the doctors today"

"Are you poorly mummy! I always go to the doctors when I'm not feeling well" Harry commented sweetly worried.

"No darling, we went to see how the baby was"

"The baby in mummy's tummy"

Jess declared proudly.

"And we got to find out whether the baby is going to be a little brother or sister" Jess's eyes beamed open.

"And what is it?"

"We don't know yet" rob added "we got the nurse to write it down in a card" rob showed them the envelope.

"Shall we open it?"

"No can I open it?" Harry asked. Everyone let him it was very sweet, Jess was having one of her big sister moments. Harry opened up the sweet card out of the envelope before giving it straight to his mummy without opening it. It was very sweet.

"Can you read it please mummy?"

"Ok so it says. A baby is coming cute as can be. Will it be a he or will it be a she? Congratulations mini Scotcher will be a SHE" Karen and Rob immediately hugged and kissed one another to the sounds of Jess screaming with excitement. This little girl really had got what she wanted. Harry on the other hand immediatley cried.

"What's the matter bud?" Rob asked .

"I lost bullseye, how will I show my little sister now?" Karen and rob sighed before giving both Jess and Harry a sweet hug. "We'll find bullseye Harry I promise so you can show your little sister when she is born" rob revelled in knowing he was soon to have a little girl to protect. He couldn't help but kiss his beautiful partner with joy. So the news was out, baby Scotcher was to be a little girl.


	16. Chapter 16

_Can't quite believe it, but we've reached chapter 16 and have no intention of ending it soon! Enjoy! _

**Chapter 16 **

Ever since the news of the baby being a girl, excitement had filled the Fisher/Scotcher household. Rob had even started on converting the spare room into a nursery. They'd decided on a lovely light turquoise colour, girly without enforcing gender stereotypes. Rob was busy on the second coat of paint when Harry decided that now would be a good time to see how Rob was getting on and began to lean on the wall. Rob hadn't noticed as he was busy painting away.

"It looks really good!" Harry commented sweetly.

"She's going to really like it"

"Thanks bud" rob replied on autopilot before turning around and noticing Harry.

"HARRY! I'VE JUST PAINTED THAT!" Rob shouted so loudly that Harry instantaneously started crying and ran out the room. Rob sighed, he hadn't meant to scare him. Rob threw his paint brush in the tray before attempting to go find Harry to cheer him up and sort him out before he got anything covered in paint! "What's happened?" Karen came in just as Rob was about to leave, having just heard Harry screaming.

"Oh he was leaning against the wall and I shouted at him" Rob felt really bad.

"It's alright, I'll go sort him out"Rob gave Karen a sweet smile. "It's looking really good in here" Karen really appreciated what Rob was doing. She still couldn't quite comprehend that their little baby girl would be sleeping in that room before they knew it. Karen rubbed her small bump, she was definitely showing now and she was embracing every change. She made her way to the grizzling and crying that came from Harry's room.

"Come on you calm down" Karen made her way over to his bed to find Harry lying across it crying, praying that he hadn't just covered his new bedding in paint.

"Rob shouted at me" harry whimpered absolutely distraught.

"I know, he didn't mean to. You were leaning on the wall he'd just painted"

"I didn't mean to" Harry sweetly commented his crying now seized and it was clear he was calming down.

"He knows you didn't, but it's frustrating. Remember what it feels like when you've been sat colouring in your picture for a very long time and Jess comes and colours all over it"

"I don't like it when she does that"

"I know you don't and that's how Rob felt about his wall" Karen felt like she'd calmed down Harry and got him to understand.

"Right shall we get you changed before you cover anything in paint"

As Harry got up she noticed the bedding and sighed. She didn't need this today, she hadn't been feeling great due to morning sickness and now she was having to deal with the aftermath of Harry. Harry began to run around his room and pretend to be Buzz.

"Harry please just stay still before you get paint anywhere else"

"To infinity and beyond"

"HARRY!" He stopped being cheeky and let Karen change his clothes.

"Don't go anywhere I want you to go and apologise to Rob" Karen picked up the dirty clothes and took one more look at the bed in despair before ushering Harry out to apologise.

"Sorry Rob" Harry sweetly commented at the door way, daring not to go in. "It's alright bud, I'm sorry for shouting"

"It's ok, mummy told me how much time you'd spent on it and how annoying it was when I leaned on it" Karen couldn't help but smile when Harry told Rob exactly what she'd told him.

"Well I'm done with this coat shall we go do something in the garden with Jess?"

"Jess's doing some homework I think" Karen added.

"Well just us three then"

"Afraid not, got to attempt to get turquoise paint out of a lovely brand new orange duvet" Karen added, her words full of sarcasm at the impossible task ahead.

"Hey you're meant to be taking it easy" rob added as Harry bounced off down the stairs to find his ball to play with Rob outside.

"I'm fine. I'm only 5 and a half months Rob, it's just some washing. Just some washing I wish I didn't have to be doing."

"Aye, I'll do it... Just after I've played with Harry for a bit" Karen was just about won round.

"Ok, thank you" rob went to give her a kiss and went to place his hands on her belly.

"Ah ah... No way are you putting those paint covered hands anywhere near me" Karen teased. She gave him a quick kiss before going downstairs to check on Jess as Rob picked up the paint covered duvet.

"How you getting on sweetheart?"

Jess was engrossed in her maths homework,

"Nearly done!" Jess declared rather pleased with herself.

"Well done. Well when you're done Harry and Rob are playing in the garden." Jess's eyes remained stuck on her sheet.

"I can't do it!" Jess threw her pencil down.

"what do you mean you can't?" Karen sat down and helped her little girl with her homework. Karen loved moments like this, it made a change from the troublesome teens of waterloo road.

"Look you just need to add these together and work out the difference" Karen watched her little girl then tackle the question. She then placed the pencil down and looked up at her mum "is that right?"

Karen looked over Jess's workings out before smiling.

"Guess your done. This is really good Jess" Karen put her homework away and watched Jess bounce off outside to play as the door rang.

Karen opened the door, "Craig" Karen was pleased to see her little brother, if not a little surprised. She then noticed his large rucksack and the dark circles under his eyes.

"What's happened?" Craig was fighting back tears, Karen had never seen him like this.

"Come in, the kids are outside with Rob". Karen watched Craig closely as he came in a mess and a complete wreck. He sat down on the sofa and cried, hard. "Craig, what's going on?" She sat down next to him and placed her arm around her little brother.

"I don't know what to do. Everything's got too much. I've fallen out with everyone in my room. I'm close to failing this module and"

"So what, have you left?"

"I can't stay there anymore"

"And what you doing about uni?"

"I don't know"

"Well what does that mean? Your nearly done you can't just stop now!"

" I'm not going to give up, I just need to get my head together."

"Right so..."

"I wouldn't ask If I wasn't desperate"

"Craig of course you can stay,your my brother. I'm hardly going to chuck you out on the street now am I" Craig calmed down and gathered himself. He knew he was lucky to have a big sister like Karen.

"Ok the only problem is we no longer have a spare room, Rob's been decorating it"

"Ready for the baby!" Craig was excited at the thought of having another niece, he placed his hand upon his sister's bump.

"Karen the floor would be fine, I just need somewhere for a little bit"

"Your not sleeping on the floor! You can have the sofa. Sorry I don't have any better options"

"Stop! I'm really grateful."

"So have you spoken to mum and dad?" Before Craig could answer Rob ran in with Jess on his back and Harry following him as Buzz.

"WE WIN!" Jess declared.

"Uncle Craig!" Harry bounced all over his uncle before being tickled to death, Jess soon joined in. Rob gave Karen a confused look and she got up to go and explain.

"You didn't say Craig was coming?" Rob questioned as he got a drink out of the fridge.

"I didn't know he was coming, he's having a hard time at uni and fallen out with some of his roommates"

"Right so what's his plan?"

"He's asked if he can stay for a bit... He just needs to get his head together"

"What, so he's staying here?"

"Are you not ok with this?" Karen went and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm not saying that...I just. I just feel like we have enough going on here at the moment"

"We're ok, he's just going to have the sofa for a few days. Just so he can work out what happens next. I can't just turn him away!"

This was the first major fight Karen and Rob had, had ever.

"I'm not asking you to do that!"

"Well what exactly is it your asking me?" Karen's voice was raised as Jess waltzed in to see what her mummy was up to.

"Will you come and colour with me mummy?"

"In a bit, I'm just talking to Rob" Jess sweetly went and waited in the lounge, followed by Rob who just left the room and went upstairs.

Craig was sat in the lounge, he could tell him staying had caused friction between his sister and boyfriend. He felt awful, he didn't want to cause this. He knew he was asking too much but Karen was his sister and he just needed her for a bit. Karen stood in the kitchen and took a deep breath. Now what did she do? A familiar duvet happened to catch her eye. She sighed in frustration before throwing it into the washing machine, slamming the door and running up the stairs. Jess and Harry had both heard the washing machine slam and were startled and worried. They hadn't experienced arguing or this level of tension since their dad was around.

Karen opened their bedroom door to find Rob lying on their bed.

"Tell me what you want me to do"

"Karen I'm done with talking about this"

"You can't just make out like there's a problem, run up here like a child and sulk and then tell me you aren't going to talk to me."

"There isn't anything to talk about" rob was being stubborn and behaving like a child but he just couldn't help it. Karen made to leave "thanks for sorting out the duvet for me" Karen slammed the bedroom door shut and went back down the kitchen where she sat nursing a cup of tea. Her children were sat cuddled up with their uncle.

"Rob's going isn't he?" Jess said tentatively which caused Harry's eyes to look up at his uncle, tears beginning to fill up.

"Noone's going anywhere" Craig tried to reassure them.

"But they are really shouting. Daddy left when mummy and him shouted"

"That was different, one day you'll understand. Mummy and Rob are just arguing, it happens sometimes"

"It doesn't" Harry tried to show his uncle how worried he was.

"When people argue it's because they really care about one another. You and Jess argue all the time does that mean you don't care about each other"

"Noo" Harry said sweetly before his big sister gave him a cuddle.

"Then I promise you mummy and Rob are fine, it's just adult stuff"

"I don't like adult stuff" Jess said hilariously.

"Yeah, truthfully uncle Craig doesn't either" he replied honestly.

Craig decided to leave his niece and nephew playing and go and talk to his sister. He sat down at the table, he could tell she was doing the thing karen does best and trying to hold back how she was actually feeling but it was hard when her brother, who knew her so well was sat opposite her.

"Look, I think I should probably go" Craig wasn't being bitter or childish, he just could see what him being their was doing to the family.

"What do you mean, you can't go. What will you do?"

"I'll ask a friend"

"Craig you aren't going" Karen brushed back the tears that had fallen. Craig took hold of his sister's hand, "I'm really grateful for your offer Karen but it's clearly not doing any good for you and Rob. Harry and Jess have just been sat cuddled up with me, worried about how Rob's leaving"

"What?"

"The shouting and slamming doors seems to have brung back memories of Charlie" Karen was mortified and saddened, charlie had ruined their children.

"I won't lie to you, Rob's not entirely comfortable with you staying here. I'm not sure why, he won't talk to me"

"It's fine, honestly"

"Craig I'm your big sister, I'm not just going to abandon you. You asked me for help and I'm going to help you" Craig was so lucky to have his sister,he loved her so much and he always knew he could count on her.

"Ok here's a compromise, you stay the one night and we phone mum and dad to work out the rest. They won't be disappointed in you, you're doing the right thing getting away from the flat, it's clearly not where you want to be and if that means living with mum and dad for a bit till you've done your degree, then that might just have to be the way"

"Thanks" Craig kissed her cheek.

"Plus free rent, who wouldn't turn that down" Karen joked with her brother. Their parents had always been such pushovers with money. They would do anything to protect their children, especially Craig who was the baby of the family.

Having spoken to Craig and now armed with a clearer head, Karen went to find Rob. She headed for their bedroom but stopped when she heard the distinct sound of brush strokes.

"Rob?"

"Needed to distract myself... I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, I just want to understand"

"I'm just being over protective. I just felt like you had a lot on with everything else without having to take on your brother. You can't over do it, your pregnant" Karen couldn't help but smile, Rob's intentions had been sweet he just hasn't explained them well.

"I promise you I won't do anything to harm this baby. I love it too much to do that" rob came and gave her a kiss which she so desperately needed.

"I've spoken to my brother, he feels like he's in the way after that out burst"

"I'm really sorry! I'll speak to him!" Karen could just see that Rob was having one of those days where it was one thing after another. "Anyway he's going to just stay tonight and then tomorrow he's off to mum and dad's"

"Well that sounds like the best plan, there's more space there. But he's welcome here anytime! I didn't mean to be rude, I just..."

"You were just being over protective daddy and that's allowed sometimes and I think Craig gets that." She gave him a kiss because she just couldn't resist the Scotcher charm.

"Oh Craig said something that's seriously concerned me" rob looked at Karen with complete worry.

"Harry and Jess thought the arguing meant that you were leaving" Karen looked at Rob with a look that just said hold me. "Hey, it's ok. I promise I'm never leaving you. I love you, I love Jess and Harry. And I love our unborn baby" rob captured her cheek with his hand and kissed her once more.

They headed down the stairs to speak to Jess and Harry.

"Are you ok now?" Jess asked sweetly, Harry's brow was still full of concern.

"Come here you two" rob sat down and had his arms out for each child to bury in next to him for a hug. He gently brushed the hair away from their eyes soothingly as he attempted to reassure them. "Now I want to reassure you that I'm not going anywhere ever"

"Ever ever?" Harry asked

"Ever ever ever ever ever" rob said quickly making Harry laugh, the laugh which Rob loved so much.

"I'd miss you if you went" Jess added in sweetly.

"Well good job he isn't going anyway then" Karen added in as she snuggled in on the action. Craig sat opposite them on the armchair admiring his sisters family.

"Craig I'm really sorry about earlier. I was just being overprotective of Karen doing too much. I had no right to make you feel unwelcome and your welcome anytime" Karen really did feel lucky to have Rob. They argued, they fought but that never took away from how much they loved each other.


	17. Chapter 17

_Long over due! But here is the next instalment! _

Chapter 17

It was the morning of Harry's 7th birthday, family and friends were to be coming over to celebrate the day. Karen was nearing the end of her pregnancy and at 7 months things were getting difficult, especially with two young children already who didn't quite understand how pregnant mummy was and what that meant. Rob had taken control being the over protective daddy to be and determined to make Harry's birthday special, he'd left Karen blowing up balloons in the lounge. Karen had been determined to help whilst Rob was determined she didn't over do it, so this had been the compromise! Jess was sweetly putting out the party food as instructed by Rob and Harry was sat playing with Bullseye in the garden which he'd finally gotten! Rob went to check how Karen was getting on to find her asleep with the balloon she'd been working on slowly deflating in her hand. He smiled warmly before going and slowly removing the balloon from her hands and caressing her cheek.

"Seems like we've worn you out already"

"Did I doze off?" Karen asked.

"Yep. With the balloon in your hand"

"Now you have to admit that's quite impressive!" Karen teased Rob before being given a kiss. He sat down next to her, his hand on her belly he just found it so magical that their little girl was growing inside.

"Is everything ready?"

"I think so! Harry's playing outside and Jess was just helping me to plate up party food" Karen smiled.

"I can't believe my little boy is 7!" Karen was bittersweet at how her sweet little Harry was growing up.

"But there'll be a new kid on the block soon" Karen had to laugh at his wording. Time really was nearly up and this little baby would soon be here.

"How are you feeling now? Still tired?"

"Always tired" Karen replied honestly.

"Why don't you just rest your eyes for a while before everyone gets here, I'll watch the terrors"

"Who you calling terrors?" Karen teased Rob before for once doing as he suggested and resting so she'd have enough energy to deal with a house of children. Rob returned to the kitchen and checked on Jess's progress.

"DONE!" She declared before bouncing off to the lounge.

"Where are you going?"

"To play in the lounge"

Jess replied sweetly.

"Mummy's having a little nap, why don't you come and play outside for a bit"

"I'll be very quiet"

"I know you would, but I'm not sure if Harry could be and he'd get jealous"

"Ok" Jess replied sweetly before high fiving Rob really hard, the poor man had to squeeze his hand afterwards to check it had its function to the sound of Jess in hysterics as she made her way outside. The doorbell rang waking Karen up, she didn't move presuming Rob was around to answer it. But when it rang again Karen was quick (as quick as a pregnant lady can move) to answer it. Luckily it was only her mum and dad.

"Hello sweetheart"

"How're you?" Her dad asked sweetly.

"Tired. I'd forgotten how tiering being pregnant is"

"Were you asleep?" Karen's mum suddenly panicked that they'd woken her up.

"I was but its fine. Come in think everyone's in the garden."

They walked out and Harry ran into his Grandad's arms.

"Happy birthday!" Harry was thrown around in his Grandad's arms.

"Careful Jim! I think maybe we should give the birthday boy his presents!" Harry very excitedly say down as waited for his presents to appear. Jess perched on Karen's knees sweetly as Karen wrapped her arms as best as she could around her little girl, rob was taking photos.

"Go on then bud let's see what you got?" Harry was waiting patiently to open it, he tentatively ripped at the paper. His whole face lit up at the sight of his new toy story pyjamas.

"Look mummy!" He practically threw them at Jess and his mum which made them laugh.

"They're cool!"

There was one more present from his grandparents, a mini skateboard.

Rob and Karen shared a slightly worried look.

"Since you've mastered your bike, nanny and I thought you could try a skateboard."

"I don't know about this nanny business" Ellen added which reassured her daughter who was to be honest wondering what they were thinking.

Rob however was up and holding on to Harry's hands as he dragged him along the patio, the pair laughing away.

"Be careful you two!" Karen could just see the accident waiting to happen. Jess got up to go investigate.

"Really dad?" Karen commented once her children were out of earshot.

"I mean did you get this idea from Craig?"

"Well yes... Look it's something for him to tackle and get good at"

"And force mummy into early labour" Karen teased reassuring her dad she wasn't angry. Soon their garden was filled with 10 little boys and girls enjoying Harry's party, family were also there and Noah was attempting to stand on the skateboard.

"Maybe not Noah that's a little big for you" his mummy, Emma was luckily stood nearby. Ella was dancing around in a circle with her big cousin Jess it was a very cute moment.

"Ella can you touch your... Toes" Jess said sweetly as Ella showed her proudly.

"Ella can, I'm not sure whether auntie Karen can though"emma teased her big sister, who was sat with her feet up clearly feeling like a whale.

"Shu" Ella added as she again pointed to her feet, Jess couldn't quite work out what she meant.

"She's trying to tell you shoes go on your feet" Emma added.

"She is getting clever!" Karen added sweetly, she loved watching her niece and nephew grow up. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like at Harry's next birthday with a little sister around.

Rob's mum had arrived with Archie and Rob's sister sarah and her girls. Harry had been really lucky and been given some temporary tattoos and a woody hat.

"Rob will you put them on!" Karen loved that Harry was able to rely on Rob as much as herself.

"Cool dude!" Rob commented once removing the damp paper on his arm to reveal the tattoo. Harry ran off to his skateboard with his new tattoos and wearing his woody hat, bullseye was now under his arm also.

"He's a right little picture" Karen commented still sat down, Jess was keeping her company sweetly and talking to the baby with Ella on her lap who was pointing and giggling. Karen knew that Jess was going to be the best big sister. Karen caught sight of Harry and some his friends attempting tricks on his skateboard.

"I think this should" before Karen could finish Harry stepped on the edge of the skateboard and landed on the floor. The sound of his cries resonated throughout the garden and everyone was worried about the birthday boy! Archie sweetly sat with Harry and helped him up, he even asked Karen where she kept special plasters before getting one and placing it on Harry's knee.

"Thanks Arch" rob ruffled his nephews hair.

"It's alright, think Harry's ok now too! Shall we go play some football"

"Yeah" Harry brushed away the rest of his tears and followed Archie.

Karen stood watching Harry and Archie interact before placing the skateboard out of sight, a toy for another day.

"I think this could be my sister but it could also be a walrus"

"Oi!" Craig loved teasing his sister and gave her a big hug!

"How's the birthday boy!"

"Good now I think"

"What happened?"

"Oh dad took your idea of a skateboard for Harry"

"God did he think I was serious! I was joking! Anyway where's the little man want to give him his present."

Harry raced over to his uncle who quickly gave him his present, excited to see Harry's reaction.

"Now this took me a while to find and I hope it's right"

Karen was touched at how much effort her brother had gone to and watched carefully as Harry unwrapped his present.

"MARTIANS!"

"I haven't found them anywhere!" Karen replied, giving her brother a big hug! She could see how happy he'd made her little boy.

"He's wanted those for ages! Karen sent me to 5 different shops to find those! Nice job mate" Rob studied the toys with as much excitement as Harry. He was such a big kid at times!

Jess had found Harry's woody hat and had placed it on Ella's head. She looked hilarious! She even happened to take it off in a way that would resemble a cowboy purely by accident! The adults were in hysterics! The party was going really well and all that was left to do was to give Harry the rest of the presents from his mummy and Rob. He soon found himself surrounded by wrapping paper, he'd been such a lucky boy and been given Lego sets, a buzz light year dress up costume, art kits and even a basketball hoop! Harry was one very lucky boy. They day finished with laughter, Archie teaching Harry how to slam dunk by picking him up, Jess tattooing Noah's arm, the adults eating cake and Ella falling asleep in Rob's arms. Karen was all starry eyed looking at her niece in her partners arms knowing that soon it would be their own little girl. This was the last birthday before they went from the fishers and Rob to a family with a new addition.


	18. Chapter 18

_So this chapter is a little long and will be continued on into the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Madeleine _

Chapter 18

Time was nearly up for baby Scotcher, the baby was expected any day. Karen was really struggling, she was tired, uncomfortable and simply fed up with being pregnant. She wanted nothing more than to be able to relax in a nice warm bath but today they were off to see her sister's new house. Jess and Harry were being particularly good in recent weeks, Rob had explained how mummy was feeling sensitive and that the baby was nearly due which was making things difficult. Jess and Harry were sat on the sofa nicely waiting for their mummy and Rob to be ready to leave. Harry was sweetly cuddling his Martians whilst reading through his favourite book the Gruffalo. Rob was unnerved by the silence downstairs so went to check everything was ok.

"Didn't even realise you two were in here!" Rob commented at the well behaved children.

"Are we going soon?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Soon Bud, mummy's just getting her stuff together. You could go get your shoes and coats on?"

"I'm not wearing my coat" Harry declared.

"Come on bud, it's cold outside."

"But it's soo uncomfortable in the car"

"Well you don't have to wear it in the car, you silly sausage" rob ruffled Harry's hair before leaving them to get sorted and to check on Karen.

He caught her struggling with her boots.

"Oh come here you" Karen was clearly visibly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you feel up to today?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, just near the end and everything's oversized and in the way"

"Don't put yourself down like that, I happen to think you look beautiful. You're doing the most beautiful thing in carrying our baby" rob kissed her lips before helping her up off the bed.

"I went to check on the terrors a minute ago to find them sat quietly in the lounge, Harry was even reading"

"Wow! That never happens. Ever." Karen was honestly shocked her children were known for their bags of energy.

"I think they know that mummy's feeling a bit fed up" rob commented sweetly.

"Well let's get going then" they headed downstairs to see Harry hanging off the banister and Jess sat on the steps.

"Off we go" Harry ran out of the door and Jess quickly squeezed her mummy's hand before getting into the car. Karen smiled, her children were a lot more aware than she ever imagined. Emma hadn't moved far from the fisher/Scotcher clan so it wasn't a particularly long journey. However with a heavily pregnant Karen on board, the journey was some what challenging. Harry was oblivious as he'd fallen asleep. Jess however had been fascinated by the baby in her mummy's tummy from the beginning and was being particularly vigilant. Karen was dying for the loo, there was nothing worse than a baby pushing down on your bladder.

Rob parked up, Karen practically hammered the door down which alarmed Harry a little but slightly amused Rob. Karen raced to the toilet before her sister had a chance to invite them in.

"The baby's definitely not far away now then!" Emma commented remembering all too well how hard late pregnancy was.

"Come on in then" Emma's house was lovely and homely. Noah was sweetly drawing on his chalkboard in the conservatory which Harry joined him with and began to show him how to draw his beloved Martian. Karen came out of the toilet as Ella toddled by, she immediately reached her arms up to her beloved Auntie. But Karen could barely bend down now let alone pick her up.

"I can't pick you up poppet, come on let's go find the others" Ella began to cry, Karen's heart broke. She was finding late pregnancy really frustrating and no longer enjoyable. Rob heard Ella before anyone else and scooped her up which began to relieve the tears. Her little hand held tightly to her blanket, Karen was able to wipe away the little girls tears as they reached Jess and Emma.

"Someone got a little upset when they couldn't be picked up" Karen explained. Rob was such a natural, Karen couldn't help but smile at the sight of her partner and niece together.

"Oh Ella, isn't auntie Karen mean"

"Oi you! Don't listen to her Ella" they were taken through to the lounge, Karen was loving her sister's house. She too like Karen wasn't with her children's father but had never had the issues that Karen had, had with Charlie. Their split was much more amicable and he saw the children almost as much as they saw Emma. The move had meant a fresh start for their little family and a new design project for Emma, she'd always had a knack. Ella toddled around as the adults talked, Jess has gotten so grown up lately and was sat partaking in the adult conversation.

Karen began to rub her stomach, clearly with the intention of soothing.

"You ok?" Rob whispered as Jess and Emma left the room to sort out drinks.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Karen dismissed Rob's concern. Rob was very dubious but he didn't want to push her knowing how little time it took for her to snap lately. The drinks returned and in Jess's arms was little Ella. Jess sat and had a cuddle with a sleepy Ella who by the looks of it wasn't likely to even make it to lunch.

"Bless her" rob commented as her eyelids fought to stay open and her body relaxed in Jess's arms. Jess's face resembled complete happiness. Rob looked over at Karen with a smile of excitement knowing that soon Jess would be holding her little sister. But what Rob was met with was Karen's creased brow, she was clearly trying to distract from some kind of pain.

He decided that asking her was the wrong way to approach her knowing she would just say she was fine, so instead he squeezed her hand and gently rubbed his thumb up and down. She seemed to relax at his touch, which made Rob relax.

"So baby isn't long now" Emma commented her eyes falling on her blossoming sister.

"It better not be much longer, I'm already feeling like a house!"

Jess laughed.

"I don't know what you're laughing at missy, you were a whole week late" Emma told the story of Jess's birth to her niece, whose jaw nearly hit the floor.

"You mean mummy's tummy looked like it was about to explode and I didn't come for a whole week!" Jess explained for clarification in her own words.

"Thanks Jess for your lovely compliment" Karen teased before brushing away her little girls fringe behind her ear.

They sat down for lunch bar Ella who'd gone down for her nap. The boys interacted well and the adults and Jess continued to interact in conversation. Harry began to get a little silly and placed his whole piece of ham on his face showing Noah how it could be a mask.

Noah was just about to copy "I don't think so Noah!" His mummy made him stop, Karen hadn't even noticed.

"Harry since when was it acceptable to put your food on your face"

"Rob showed me" rob looked up towards the ceiling realising that, that trick probably hadn't been one to show Harry. This earned him a sharp glare of looks and a telling off "seriously Rob!" As Karen raised her voice that familiar pain returned. Karen's words trailed off and she began to rub her stomach. Karen was beginning to realise what was going on but not quite ready to accept it.

"Seriously Karen are you ok?" Rob was seriously worried about her, this was the third time he'd noticed her pain.

"I'M FINE!" Karen desperately tried to convey that she was, she got up to leave the table in frustration when that all so familiar sensation occurred. Karen stopped dead, this was really happening. She took a moment to compose herself and get her head around it. Then Ella started screaming! Rob hadn't worked out what was going on, but Emma had. She knew that face all too well. The face that said, my waters have just broken. The sisters just stared at one another. Jess could tell that something was happening and sweetly said she'd go and see to Ella.

"Karen?" Rob was overwhelmed. He had no idea what to expect or what was happening.

"Ok Rob, don't panic. Her waters have just broken" Emma told Rob as calmly as she could as her sister began to breathe through a contraction. Jess returned with a soggy eyed Ella who was holding on to her blanket tightly in her cousins arms.

"Think she is wanting her mummy" Jess told her auntie.

"Can you hold on to her for a little longer Jess, mummy's baby's coming" Jess was a mixture of excitement and scared. However she had an idea of what was to happen next having been introduced to baby Harry and her baby cousins. Harry however was younger and had no idea he was scared and frightened and Jess could see that.

"Mummy are you ok? What's wrong with?" Harry had gotten so upset. Karen couldn't reply till her contraction was over.

"Rob start timing..."

Rob frantically got up his timer on his phone.

"I'm fine sweetheart, the baby's just coming. Mummy and Rob are going to have to go to the hospital"

Harry's whole face dropped!

"Aye it's ok, I'll be with you and Jess will be too" Emma replied as Jess sat next to her little brother and put a spare arm around him, little Ella looking all cute on her lap which Karen happened to catch sight of and make her realise that all the pain to come would be worth it.

"I want to come with you!"

"Bud you have to stay here. You have to be the man of the house while

I'm gone and get ready for your little sister" rob crouched down having found some composure to explain calmly to little Harry who nodded before giving Rob a big hug. Karen was mid way through another contraction.

"5 minutes" rob told Karen the distance between contractions.

"We need to go" Karen was uncomfortable and in pain and she knew since her waters had broken that it wouldn't be long. Rob helped Karen to the car before turning to Emma, Jess and Harry quickly before he zoomed off.

"You two be good, Jess you look after Harry for me and we will phone Auntie Emma as soon as we know anything"

"And then we can meet her?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Yes and I'll come get you" he looked up at emma

"Thanks Em" they raced off to hospital. Emma was left in her new home with four children tired, scared and of varying ages. Emma couldn't believe how grown up Jess was being. She even wiped up the floor for her auntie where her mummy's waters had broken.

"You didn't have to do that Jess"

"Well we didn't want someone to slip on it. Plus it's a bit disgusting" Emma laughed. Emma was really excited at the prospect of becoming an auntie again, it didn't half make her a little broody looking at her two growing up quickly. Ella was currently the little baby of the family and soon that place was to be taken by a new arrival.

They'd arrived at the hospital and been taken straight to a delivery suite. Rob hated seeing Karen in so much pain, but he knew that it wouldn't be for long and that the end product would be their healthy little baby girl.

"Harry and Jess..." Karen began trying to breathe through contractions that were starting to get very close together.

"They're fine, they're at Emma's house and probably being spoilt rotten so stop worrying" Karen managed a smile as her contraction eased off. Rob stayed by her side, he'd wipe her forehead if she were too hot, he'd massage her shoulders, he'd give a cuddle when she requested. He was going to be there. The nurses came to examine Karen

"This will be a little uncomfortable"

The nurse checked to see how dilated she was.

"Well it's just as well you came in when you did! You're 9 cm!" Rob wasn't sure what that all meant and Karen found it quite endearing.

"You have to get to ten before delivery"

Rob's eyes popped out of his head!

"See I was right to be worried about you earlier" Karen loved Rob he was so caring and protective and she knew that he would do anything for their little girl. Having been told that she only had a cm to go it was still a long time before that was reached. Rob had managed to get hold of Craig to bring up his sister's maternity bag and the baby's car seat. Craig didn't want to stay long hospitals made him squeamish and he wanted to give his sister and Rob the privacy they deserved. As Craig left Karen's worst contraction yet hit and the nurses poured in.

"Ok Karen I think this means baby is on their way" the nurses were ready and Karen was ordered to push on her next contraction. Rob was supportive, Karen squeezed his hand harder than he could have ever imagined, one of the nurses even laughed at his face that grimaced. Karen was being a trouper. It was the next push that would deliver their baby. It all happened in a whirl and before long the screams of their little girl filled the room.

Tears fell down both of their faces, rob instantly kissed Karen.

"You were amazing" he kissed her again before being interrupted by the nurses.

"Is daddy going to cut the cord?" Daddy really hit home with a Rob, he was a dad. It wasn't just Karen's endearing comment when discussing how over protective he was being, he really was daddy.

"yes" rob had to brush a tear from his cheek before cutting down on the cord.

"She's beautiful" rob was in complete awe of his daughter as she was passed to Karen. He couldn't get over how perfect their daughter was, how she looked like both Karen and himself. Karen kissed her baby's head before looking up at Rob whose little finger was being clung to be their baby.

"I can't believe she's here" Karen whispered soothingly.

"Me neither, she made quite an entrance"

"She sure did, wasn't quite planning on going into labour in my sisters new house" the pair of them laughed as a little sneeze erupted from their baby.

"Bless you" rob commented sweetly.

"She has your blue eyes"

Karen commented, "and your cheeks" rob replied as he gently stroked her little cheek.

"Can I hold her?" Rob asked sweetly, Karen laughed a little.

"Of course you can hold her, she's yours."

Karen's whole face was filled with complete peace, she had a beautiful healthy girl and a gorgeous partner. Rob held his little girl as though he were ready to fight her every battle. Her little eyes remained fixed upon her daddy and Rob's heart melted, a tear fell down his cheek.

"We can give feeding a try now" a nurse suggested as she passed their little girl back to Karen.

"I guess I should go let everyone know."

After calling both their parents it was time to let Harry and Jess know about the arrival of their little sister. Emma answered his call knowing full well what it meant.

"How are they both?"

"Great. Karen was amazing and the baby, she's perfect."

Emma knew how amazing Rob was going to be and she knew full well how strong her sister would have been having been there for the birth of little Harry.

"Can you pass me over to Harry and Jess?" Rob could hear Harry and Jess being called.

"So you two your little sisters been born"

"Has she?" Harry said with excitement.

"She has and she is beautiful"

"Does this mean we can meet her?"

"It does, I'm going to come and get you now"

"Be quick Rob!" Jess demanded which made rob laugh.

"I will, I'll be with you both shortly."

Rob re entered the room to see his gorgeous partner feeding their little girl. They both looked so peaceful.

"So it's safe to say we have a very excited little girl and boy ready to see their little sister" Karen couldn't stop smiling, she was shattered but she couldn't close her eyes, she wanted to take in everything about her little girl.

"It sounds like you better get a move on then"

"That's funny I just had similar instructions from that daughter of yours" Karen laughed, oh how Jess was turning into such a mini me.

"I won't be long" rob kissed his beautiful little girl and partner before having one last look from the door and leaving to collect Jess and Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

Aren't you all lucky! Two chapters in one day! Here is the follow on from the previous chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 19

Rob stalled as he attempted to leave the hospital, his adrenaline was high and he couldn't wait to see Harry and Jess and take them to see their baby sister. He pulled up outside Emma's house with a spring in his step and knocked quite abruptly. Emma opened the door with Jess and Harry practically attached to her legs. Rob couldn't help but smile.

"Come on then you two lets get your coats and shoes on" the children didn't move but just stood staring at Rob with massive grins.

"What you up to!" Rob knew them too well and the pair of them immediately burst into laughter.

"Oh you two, show Rob" Emma attempted to put Rob out of his misery. Jess and Harry removed the bag of goodies and a bunny teddy from their backs that Auntie Emma had been helping them get in preparation for their little sister.

"We got presents to give to our sister" Harry said sweetly.

"Auntie Emma helped us"

"I just paid for it they did all the choosing" rob welled up, they were so sweet and he could tell that a lot of thought had gone into this.

"Well then let's go show mummy and the baby" Rob gave them both a hug before attempting to shoo them out the door.

"You coming Auntie Emma?" Harry asked sweetly.

"I'll go and meet her later" she replied

"Em you can come now, I'm sure Karen would love you to meet her"

"Honestly you guys have this time, it's special. I'll be over later when Ella's finally slept. Her little cousin won't be impressed if she's groggy and screaming the whole time" Emma kissed her niece and nephew before waving them all off.

Rob parked up in the hospital and turned around to two sparkly eyed children. "Shall we go in then"

"YES" they replied in unison. Harry attempted to give Rob the bag of presents.

"No you hold on to that bud, she won't know it's from you otherwise" rob was having a really surreal moment. Jess and Harry took hold of his hands as they reached the maternity ward. Rob buzzed to be let in and Jess and Harry looked up at him unsure in an unfamiliar surrounding. It was then that Rob really felt like the father figure in their life, they looked to him for guidance and reassurance.

"Mummy's just down this corridor" Harry stopped walking.

"Come on bud"

He suddenly looked very worried.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

Rob walked back to Harry and crouched down,

"Don't be silly, she's your sister. She loves you"

"Just like I do" Jess joined in, in reassuring Harry and she leant against Rob sweetly. Rob really did feel like the luckiest guy, he had a beautiful, loving partner and three children, because Jess and Harry were as special and important to him as his own daughter. They reached the door and Rob bent down to talk to Harry and Jess.

"You ready to meet your little sister"

"Yes!" They both said together

"Ok, but you have to be really quiet and gentle because she's only little and she might be asleep" Jess put her finger to her lips to show Rob that she understood and Harry whispered "we will be Rob" rob was oozing with pride and he smothered them both in hugs and kisses.

"Ok let me just see if mummy's ready" Jess and Harry sat down in seats just outside the door.

He looked at Harry and Jess before slowly opening the door to find Karen asleep, he went to go out and wait till she was awake when she opened her eyes. Her face filled with happiness

"Are Jess and Harry here?"

"They are"

"Bring them in then, there's a little person that wants to meet them." Rob beamed as he returned out to the corridor to get Harry and Jess.

"Mummy's ready" they both got up and followed Rob in slightly apprehensively, Harry more so than Jess. Rob noticed and took hold of Harry's hand to make him feel better. They walked in to see their mummy holding their little sister in her arms.

"Hello you two" Karen had never seen her children so peaceful. Harry had gotten very shy suddenly and almost hid around Rob's legs. Rob held his arm around Harry and tried to be supportive and not push Harry.

Jess was so excited to meet her sister and walked towards the bed,

"You can sit up on the bed" Karen said sweetly Jess's eyes lit up as she scrambled carefully and sat next to her mum. Jess snuggled in next to her mum before being mesmerised by her little sister.

"She's beautiful" Jess reached out and held her little hand.

"She's so tiny"

"She is, you were even smaller when you were born" Karen added.

"Her hair is curly" Karen smiled at her little girl who was wide awake in her arms.

"Harry come and meet her" Jess said calmly. Rob had sat down and Harry had been sat on his lap.

"Why don't you give her your presents?" Rob suggested trying to encourage Harry.

Harry got up smiling at Rob before slowly walking over to his mummy.

"You've brought presents for your sister?" Karen asked quite touched.

"No Auntie Emma did" Harry replied.

"She bought them but you and Jess chose them" rob explained for Harry.

"That's very sweet of you both." Rob had convinced Harry to sit up on the the other side next to his mummy. Harry immediately giggled and looked back at Rob proudly.

"I love her" Harry said sweetly as he to held his little sisters hand, she looked back at him.

"She has pretty eyes" Harry said sweetly. Karen was overwhelmed at the fact all her children were here in the same room.

"Mummy can we give her our presents now?" Jess asked sweetly.

"No I want to give them to her" Harry and Jess began to argue.

"Hey hey hey, you'll upset her. How about we open them together?" Karen suggested, rob took his little girl into his arms and gently rocked her whilst Karen opened up the gifts from her children. Karen looked up admiring her partner and baby daughter together.

"Mummy let's do this one first!" Harry demanded

"Alright Harry calm down" Jess giggled with excitement. Karen with help from Harry opened the present to reveal a gorgeous baby grow that was covered with a strawberry pattern.

"This is gorgeous you two" Karen held it up to show Rob who walked round still gently rocking his little girl.

"Good pick you two." They continued on through the presents, next was a sweet little bunny teddy whose inner ear was a sweet floral pattern, one ear even complete with a little bow.

"It's lovely and soft, I'm sure she'll love this"

"We named her Thumper"

"Oh sorry didn't realise she was a girl bunny" Karen giggled.

"We named her Thumper because Bambi was my favourite film when I was little, we thought she'd like it too. I'm going to watch it with her" Karen's heart melted, her children had been preparing for their little sister just as much as Rob and herself had been preparing for a daughter. Rob picked up the bunny and showed his little girl, her eyes were open wide and sparkly, "I think she likes it" rob declared. There were two more presents left, Karen opened the next one.

"I sense there being a theme of rabbits" Karen showed Rob.

"She'll be all cosy in that" they'd chosen a sweet little all one coat that resembled a little bunny.

"I chose that!" Harry quite proudly declared. The final present was opened, it was a sweet denim button up detailed dress. The sleeves were rimmed with floral fabric, there were two bunnies in the same pattern on the skirt of the dress and the bottom was rimmed with lace. This was Karen's personal favourite.

"You've spoilt her" Karen gave her two monkeys lots of hugs and kisses.

"Well aren't you a lucky little girl" rob talked to his daughter who was so content in his arms.

"Mummy what have you called her?" Jess asked the most important question, to be honest she was quite surprised it had taken them so long to ask them. "Well..." Karen paused and waited for Rob to have joined them on the bed still holding his little girl in his arms.

"Mummy and I decided on ..." In unison they told the children the name of their new sister.

"Darcy" Karen brushed her little girls cheek as she slowly dozed off to sleep.

"Darcy Eliza Scotcher" Karen carried on as her eyes remained fixed on their little girl.

"She looks like a Darcy" Harry added which made them all laugh.

"And what does a Darcy look like Harry?" Rob asked teasing him, but his reply they weren't expecting.

"Well beautiful. I'm your big brother Darcy and I will always protect you." Karen felt a tear slide down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away before squeezing her little boy.

"Darcy is perfect" Jess added in sweetly.

"Can I hold her?" Jess asked.

"Of course you can" rob passed his little girl into Jess's arms.

"Both arms out and make sure you support her head" Jess proudly looked up as Rob snapped a photo.

"She even smells lovely" Karen laughed,

"She's even better than I could have wished for" Karen was a mess at this point, it had been an emotional day and now she was listening to her daughter idolise the little sister she had always wanted. These were special mummy moments. Jess kissed the top of Darcy's head.

"Do you want to hold her Harry?" He nodded sweetly. Rob placed his little girl into Harry's arms and laughed at Harry's expression of I don't know what I'm doing but there is a baby in my arms.

"That expression sums up exactly how I feel being a new daddy" rob laughed.

"Yes but you're such a natural with her, she adores you" Karen commented sweetly as stroked his arm as the pair of them admired little Darcy in Harry's arms, this time Jess taking a photo of them all.

Darcy began to suddenly get fussy and Harry's expression was a picture as he almost outstretched his baby sister away from his body.

"It's ok bud, she's probably hungry"

"Again! I'd only just fed her before you all came" Karen had forgotten what all the feeding was like, it had been 7 years since her last baby.

"Alright Darcy, let's pass you to mummy." Rob then sat with Jess and Harry all piled on his lap in the one hospital chair in the room as Karen began to feed Darcy.

"Why aren't you giving her a bottle mummy?" Jess asked sweetly, Harry even put in his two pence.

"Jess always feeds her dollies a bottle"

"Well that's because I'm breastfeeding Darcy" Rob laughed, knowing how awkward and hilarious the next question was bound to be from Harry and the explanation he expected from Karen.

"What?" Was all Harry replied, almost outraged that Karen wasn't following the model of a child's toy.

"Well it means that the milk Darcy gets is from mummy's"

"Boobies" Jess shouted out hysterically which made Karen and Rob laugh out loud. Harry's face read disgust, it was quite sweet. Karen was also quite shocked at how knowledgable her not so little girl was.

A nurse entered the room,

"Sorry just to say visiting hours finish in 15 minutes"

"Thanks" rob politely replied. Harry and Jess clearly didn't want to leave.

"Right you two we are going to have to leave Darcy and mummy and go home" rob said saddened.

"But aren't they coming home with us?" Harry asked confused.

"Not tonight sweetheart, we'll be home tomorrow"

"Yes and we'll come and take them home after nanny, grandad, grandma..." Rob got interrupted by Jess.

"Grandma? Why is grandma coming?" Jess was being quite sweet.

"Not your Grandma, but Islas's grandma will. Cathy is Isla's grandma" Jess

Seemed to get it.

"And then I think auntie Emma, uncle Craig and Sarah may see us all at home."

"But I'll miss them too much in that time" Harry moaned sweetly.

"I know bud, but it won't be long once we are home we'll have a quick tea (don't tell mummy but a stop at macdonald's may happen) you'll go to sleep and before you know it we'll be back again" Harry and Jess seemed to accept it. They both gave a big hug and kiss to their mummy before kissing Darcy and putting on their coats whilst Rob said a special goodbye.

"You sure you two are going to be ok?"

"We'll be fine, won't we Darcy. I think you may have to give him a cuddle to convince him though" Karen passed their little girl to daddy for a goodbye cuddle.

"Come on you two coats or Rob won't be able to take you to macdonald's. By the way mister that was sneaky!"

"Well what can I say they deserved spoiling after their lovely gifts and being so good." Karen loved Rob so much, he passed her back Darcy before saying a final goodbye.

"I'm so proud of you. I know you're exhausted but we got our healthy, gorgeous girl. We got Darcy Eliza Scotcher."


	20. Chapter 20

_Here is some more! I hope you're all loving the new addition. _

Chapter 20

It had been a sad night in the Fisher/Scotcher household. Jess and Harry had been fine until it meant going to bed and mummy wasn't there to say goodnight. Rob found it just as tough, his little girl had been born into the world and he wasn't able to be with her. Getting Harry and Jess to go to bed had been tricky and Harry had gotten himself all worked up, hence how the three of them found themselves waking up in Karen and Rob's bed. Harry was the first to wake and woke them all up by jumping on them.

"Let's go get Darcy and mummy!" Rob found it sweet that Harry was so excited, however it was only half 5 and Rob was shattered.

"Bud it's still early. It's only half past 5, go back to sleep before you wake up Jess"

"But I want to bring them home"

"We all do but we can't go until 9 and you need your sleep" rob knew how little of that he was to be getting soon with a newborn.

Rob was too tired to argue with Harry and eventually they both fell back to sleep. Harry didn't wake up again until a more reasonable hour, rob showered whilst the kids ate, there was a definite speed in everyone's step. The kids were all ready to go, everything they needed to bring home Darcy was already at the hospital all that was needed was to get there. The plan was for Rob's mum and Karen's parents to meet Darcy this morning before all going home to see aunts and uncles, welcome the new arrival properly.

Harry and Jess were looking a lot more confident in comparison to yesterday, the anticipation of meeting the baby no longer an issue.

"Slow down you two, Darcy may be asleep" rob warned them, they both calmed down as they waited outside the door. Rob quietly and slowly opened the door the kids pouring in to the sounds of a screaming Darcy and Karen completely and utterly fed up. Rob chucked down his jacket on the chair and scooped up Darcy.

"What's the matter my little cuddle bug?"

"I've been trying to feed her for an hour" Karen was borderline crying, she was frustrated and tired and had clearly had a rough first night with Darcy. Jess and Harry were a little taken back, they hadn't experienced a full on newborn scream yesterday and this was a little overwhelming. Rob had never had a newborn and yet he knew the right thing to do at the right time, he was determined to prove that he intended to do everything he could for all of them.

Darcy continued to scream, Karen's eyes were fighting to stay open, but her head was pounding. Rob's rocking did eventually seize the screaming, but it was clear Darcy wasn't happy.

"Are you ok mummy?" Jess asked sweetly,

"I'm just very tired Jess. Did you have a good night last night?"

Karen asked expecting it to have been smoother than hers.

"Well actually we were all up late, these two missed you. Harry got himself quite worked up so we all ended up in our bed. But then Harry woke up at half 5" Harry was clearly looking like he'd had no sleep. Karen opened her arms knowing that the look on his face was one that could be fixed by mummy. Karen was feeling really sore today so giving her son a hug was actually quite painful but it seemed to cheer him up a bit.

"I missed you"

"I missed you all lots too" Karen gave both her children a kiss.

"And you're coming home today, for definite" Jess needed to make sure.

"Yes we are, the doctor came

In earlier and thinks they'll discharge us at lunchtime."

Darcy had fallen asleep in Rob's arms so Karen took the opportunity to freshen up before their parents came to meet Darcy. She gave rob a loving kiss "we missed you" before getting herself together.

"she screams really loudly!" Harry commented

"Babies do, but she's ok now" Harry didn't look convinced which was quite amusing. Jess and Harry were clearly starting to get bored, rob was in the middle of changing Darcy so karen didn't have to once she was ready.

"Can I play the car game on your phone Rob?"

"Not at the minute bud, I forgot to charge it last night and nanny, grandad and grandma" he directed the last specifically at his little girl, "are going to phone me when they get here" Harry sulked in the chair. Jess was sat on the bed looking at the tiny baby grows that had been brought to the hospital for her sister, when Karen returned.

"How's she doing?" She peered over rob and endearingly rubbed his back.

"I think we are all good" Karen was slightly taken a back by the ease at which Rob was slipping into fatherhood. Karen remembered the arguments that were had at changing nappies, bathing and putting to bed with Charlie.

"Jess if you want to be helpful you could pop those into the bag over there" Karen asked sweetly Jess gracefully hopped off the bed.

"How you feeling?"

"Sore" Karen replied honestly. He wrapped his arms around Karen as they looked over there little girl, the moment was of course interrupted however by Jess.

"These look way too big for Darcy!" Jess declared arousing her little brothers attention. Karen turned around as she noticed the pad that Jess had yanked out of her maternity bag.

"Oh your two really do have a knack for finding the really intimate parts of pregnancy out" Karen rolled her eyes at Rob

"Well seen as you know so much you could always take over right about now" Karen teased rob.

"They aren't for Darcy, they're for me" Jess looked over at her mum as if asking for further explanation.

"When you have a baby you bleed a lot afterwards" unlike Harry who was grossed out Jess was simply fascinated and just put it back in the bag.

"Well that faded out quickly... Thank god!"

Darcy began to cry again just as Rob's phone vibrated,

"Your mum and dad are here"

"Oh Darcy you can't meet Nanny and Grandad while you're crying" Karen picked her up in hope of soothing her but figured she must be hungry again! Karen sat down and began feeding as her mum and dad walked in with Rob. Harry and Jess were excited to see their grandparents and were spoilt with hugs and kisses.

"Well we were already for you until she decided that she actually wanted her feed now and not when she was meant to have it"

"Oh Darcy you wouldn't be being hard work. Not my granddaughter."

"Your dads been up since 5 this morning with excitement"

"Well you weren't the only one, Harry was too" rob added sweetly.

Karen finished feeding which meant that Ellen and Jim got to properly meet their new granddaughter. Ellen scooped her up and admired every little feature.

"She's beautiful, she looks so much like both of you. I could eat you all up Darcy. I could" Ellen was besotted as were all the family. Jim got to hold his granddaughter as Ellen had hugs with her older grandchildren.

"How did she sleep?" Ellen asked.

"She woke up about every hour"

Karen replied exhausted

"But she is completely worth it and I wouldn't change her for the world" Karen looked up at Rob with complete and utter adoration.

"I hate that I couldn't have helped you"

"Aye, you were looking after those two, that was more help than I could have asked for"

Rob and Karen were so in love and completely ready for their next chapter together, as a family. Rob's mum arrived shortly armed with as many gifts as Karen's parents as well as a sweet balloon. She moved quickly towards Jim to admire her granddaughter.

"Congratulations, she's absolutely gorgeous" she had a cuddle before making sure Harry and Jess felt included.

"Jess in that bag is a little something for you two"

"Oh Cathy you didn't have to do that"

"It's only chocolate, but had to congratulate the new big brother and sister somehow" Jess and Harry gave Cathy a big hug and said thank you.

"I bet you're ready to be going home" Cathy stated

"More than ready, sick of the sight of these four walls. I just can't wait to have her at home" Karen was sat resting looking over at Darcy who was now asleep. Harry was sat with Rob whilst Jess and Jim were mucking around with a rubber glove they had found, blowing it up and scratching each other's shoulders.

"Seriously you two, you're like a couple of clowns sometimes." Jim and Jess had a very special relationship and Karen could only hope Darcy grew up to have a similar one.

"Do you know what I'm excited for most Rob?" Harry asked Rob

"What?"

"Being able to show everyone at show and tell that I'm a big brother"

Karen had over heard

"In pictures though right?"

"Of course, Darcy's only a baby. She's too little to come to school, we don't want to lose her like when I lost bullseye." Harry was very sweet sometimes he did have a very vivid imagination though at times. Jess had gathered round her little sister who was waking up and began playing peek a boo, Karen wasn't really sure how well Darcy was taking to it but Jess was enjoying herself.

"Ok Jess I think you may actually be scaring her now sweetheart" nanny stepped in. Finally the doctor they had all been waiting for emerged,

"We are all happy for you to leave now, we just want you to sign these discharge forms" which Karen did as Rob already began to get Darcy ready to leave. He wrapped her up sweetly in her new little coat that Harry had chosen and placed her into her car seat and draped her light blanket over the top. Jess gently rocked the car seat as Harry tried to be helpful by carrying the balloons. Jim grabbed the maternity bag and Cathy and Ellen the bags of presents so Karen could walk down with her eldest daughter whilst watching Rob protectively hold onto the car seat that held his precious little girl.

Everyone helped to load up Rob's car, the women placing in the presents and Jim the bag. Jess got in the car whilst Rob and Karen fussed with getting the car seat to fit in its stand, Jess was doing a good job of entertaining little Darcy in the process. They'd finally got her sorted and turned around to get in the car to see Harry let go of the balloons, it was probably to have been expected.

Harry felt awful though and turned around immediately to his mum and Rob.

"It's alright bud, they're only balloons"

"She'll hate me now!"

"Aye she could never hate you, your her big brother. She loves you too much" Karen reassured her little boy before helping him with his seatbelt.

Rob took this moment to then wrap his arms around Karen, "I can't quite believe we are taking her home"

"Boy are those two in for a shock with the amount of crying" Karen laughed, yes the evenings were about to get interesting.

The car journey was very uneventful, the siblings had time to bond as Jess held her little hand the whole way home and Harry commented on all the little faces his sister was making. Karen was sat in the passenger seat listening to her children, she couldn't have been more happy. She placed her hand on Rob's thigh and looked at him a look only love could provide. They finally arrived home, rob sweetly helped Karen out of the car before taking the car seat. Jess and Harry stood sweetly by their mummy who had wrapped an arm around each of them.

"Shall we go in then?" Rob asked sweetly. They all headed for the door, this was the big moment, Darcy would finally be home. Rob unlocked the door with his spare hand and they all walked in quite calmly and slowly, rob placing the car seat down in the lounge. Jess and Harry having taken off their shoes were quick to sit around her, whilst Karen needed to rest and was sat down on the sofa looking slightly uncomfortable and exhausted, it wasn't long before her eyes were closing and she was dozing off.

Rob walked back into the room having done the same as Jess and Harry to find Karen asleep. Rob went to pick up Darcy whilst addressing the elder two.

"Let's leave mummy to sleep for a while and go through to the kitchen" Jess and Harry did as they were told, rob shutting the door behind them. Rob knew how exhausted Karen was and knew it would only get worse so gave her the time now. Jess and Harry both sat up at the table and began to draw pictures, rob overlooked whilst gently soothing his little girl.

Rob couldn't quite believe this was happening, here he was watching Jess and Harry play together nicely whilst holding his little girl, his daughter. However as always moments this peaceful didn't last for ever and suddenly

"Eurgh!" Harry moaned

"Rob Darcy's been sick" Jess commented, forcing Rob to look down at the sick that was projecting out of nowhere.

"Oh Darcy" Harry and Jess were finding it slightly amusing watching Rob freak out at baby sick, maybe he'd found his one fault at fatherhood. To top things off nicely the doorbell rang,

"Jess that will either be Auntie Emma or Sarah so can you grab that?" Jess was definitely the big mature sister suddenly and did as she was told.

She opened the door to see her Auntie Emma with Noah and Ella.

"Hello big sister" Emma greeted her kissing her niece's cheek.

"Where's mummy and Rob?"

"Well mummy's asleep and Darcy's just been sick ... Everywhere!" Emma was quite amused at Jess's description, knowing that for a newborn it would probably be quite accurate. Emma gave little Ella to her cousin whilst telling Noah to be quiet, before going to help Rob with Darcy.

Since Karen was asleep, Emma found a baby cloth that was in her own bag still and used it to clean little Darcy up whilst Rob held her.

"There we are missy, but you are definitely going to need a change now"

"Thanks Em" rob was grateful

"I didn't want to wake up Karen and these two weren't much help"

"First fountain of sick?"

"Yep" rob replied laughing at the appropriate description.

"I will just go change this one, we can't have you smelling of sick before everyone's even met you Darcy" rob said sweetly to his little girl.

Jess let a fidgety Ella get down but no one noticed her leave the room.

"So what's it like being a big brother and sister?" Emma asked them sweetly.

"I love it" harry declared which warmed his auntie's heart.

"I can't believe how tiny she is!" Jess added on. Noah was looking quite apprehensive about meeting little Darcy and was sat having a cuddle with his mummy. Meanwhile in the lounge, Karen was suddenly woken by two little hands. Her eyes opened and for a moment she was quite thrown, her own little girl being way too little to be walking around, then she realised.

"When did you get here monkey" Karen was always happy to see her niece and nephew. She scooped up Ella who just wanted to say hello and headed to the kitchen were she could hear everyone talking.

"Anybody lost a little monkey?" Karen directed at her niece,

"Ella! She didn't wake you did she?"

"She did but it's fine. I wanted to see you all when you got here anyway" Karen passed Ella to Jess since her mummy's hands were full.

"Where's rob?" Karen asked.

"Oh Darcy had a sick explosion"

"Add poo explosion to the mix and you may be more on the right lines" rob added on his return now carrying a much cleaner and contented baby.

"Wait are you telling me you just dealt with sick and poo?" Rob didn't stop amazing her.

"Yes" rob looked quite confused but soon realised that she was comparing this to her last pregnancy and bringing Harry home.

"Well I'll be honest, I'm struggling with the sick but it will only get better right" rob made a funny face at the end which only made Karen want to kiss him more.

"Thank you" she told him as she gently brushed her daughters cheek.

"Shall we all go into the lounge now mummy's awake it will be more comfortable in there" Jess stated quite sweetly before ushering everyone out, she was clearly very proud of her little sister.

They all went through Karen and Rob sweetly fussing over their little girl. Jess and Harry and Noah were all on the floor sitting calmly. Emma decided that maybe she should keep hold of Ella for now. Karen sat down with Rob and Darcy who began to get fussy.

"Your ok" Karen tickled her belly whilst Rob held her in his arms, she soon stopped.

"Seriously you two, it's like you were made to do this" Emma commented sweetly. She was so glad that Karen had found someone again.

"Darcy just proves how far you've come, that you have a future that doesn't involve being tied to..." Emma stopped not wanting to say a certain persons name. Karen nuzzled into Rob,

"I know that I'm really lucky" Karen looked up at Rob before sharing a kiss.

"Now I think Rob that Auntie Emma might just be dying for a hug" Emma's eyes sparkled, Ella went and sat with Jess whilst her mummy initially met her new niece.

"She is beautiful" Darcy let out a little grunt,

"I think that means she likes you" Jess added sweetly.

"What does it mean if she's sick on you?" Rob enquired out of interest,

"Then she must REALLY like you" Jess giggled and Karen pretended to make out that Rob smelt of sick.

"Oi you two" he warned.

"Seriously though, I can't get over how well you coped with that. Darcy's my third and I was practically crying when she wouldn't feed earlier" rob was touched that Karen was thinking so highly of him.

Noah got up to enquire about his little cousin, he gently held her hand as Jess and harry had done.

"She's so tiny"

"She is, do you remember when Ella was as tiny?" Noah shook his head.

"Well when you met Ella for the first time we all thought you were going to give her a kiss..." Karen knew where the story was going and couldn't help but laugh, rob looked at her intrigued,

"But then you sneezed all over her head" Noah laughed it was quite sweet, he did then go and give her a hug "sorry Ella." Ella was fed up of being fussed over and shrugged him off.

"Ella play nicely" Emma warned.

"Ella shall we go and meet Darcy?" Ella seemed to calm down and be intrigued by Jess's suggestion.

"She really is the best big sister" rob whispered to Karen who now found herself welling up. Jess held Ella back, Ella was only little so they let Ella gently touch her new baby cousin. She began to press her

"Careful Ella" then she'd do the same thing but harder. They knew she didn't mean it really and was her way of understanding but the look she gave after she'd done it was quite a picture.

"You have to be careful, Darcy's only little" Jess tried to explain, Ella wriggled round for a hug from Jess,

"Ella will you give Darcy a kiss?" Her mummy asked, Ella thought about it but then leant out so Jess moved her closer. The moment was very sweet.

It wasn't long before Craig and Sarah arrived and the rest of the introductions could be made. Craig held his baby niece in his arms

"So you did say I could throw her in the air yeah?"

"Not even funny" Karen replied knowing her brother too well, she looked over at Rob whose body was practically poised to leap up and catch her. Karen rubbed his thigh to calm him down which made him laugh.

"I think the daddy senses are tingling" Sarah added sweetly at Rob's reaction before being passed her baby niece.

"I never thought I'd ever be meeting Rob's little girl" Sarah spoke honestly, no one ever seemed special enough for their rob but then he met Karen and everything changed.

"But I promise you Darcy you are one very lucky girl. Daddy gives the best hugs, he'll read you stories and add in all the voices, he'll give you a piggy back home if you're too tired to walk, he'll be ready to fight off all those boys that will be queuing around the block. And then you have your lovely mummy, which is why you're so beautiful because let's face it you didn't get your looks from daddy. And not only did you get such a perfect mummy and daddy you've got a big brother and sister to blame everything on you, to give you things that mummy and daddy say no to, to protect you from the school bully and to teach you everything you will ever need to know. You're a very loved little girl." Everyone was crying tears of happiness at Sarah's gorgeous little speech. Rob wrapped his arms around Karen as if to say he really would be here for all of that, the loving kiss simply signed his name on the dotted line of the contract of parenthood.


	21. Chapter 21

On a bit of a roll at the minute, hope you enjoy. This is more a filler chapter.

Chapter 21

They'd been home from hospital for a week and Darcy was well and truly settled in. It was half past 5 and Karen was up and sat in the nursery feeding Darcy. Karen didn't mind being up this early because every moment with her little girl was precious. Darcy was such a good baby and despite her first night in hospital, wasn't waking up too frequently, which meant less agitated parents and siblings. Karen was gazing down at Darcy as the nursery door opened, it was Jess. Ever since Darcy had been home from hospital Jess was always up for her morning feed, she loved this time with her mummy and sister. But Karen was worried with school starting today that Jess was going to be too tired, Harry wouldn't be up till 7 that was a whole two hours later.

"You should still be asleep" Karen looked up as her little girl crept in and sat next to where she was nursing Darcy.

"But it's not that early"

"Jessica I'd still be asleep if it wasn't for Darcy's feed." Jess was fascinated by her little sister and she loved her to bits, she couldn't remember what it was like without her. Karen burped Darcy whilst convincing her eldest to go back to bed.

"Come on you bed" Karen put Darcy back to bed and made to leave the room.

"I only want to watch her"

"Come on you've got school today" Karen sighed and Jess

began to throw a strop. Karen was too tired for this argument.

"Please just do as your told before you wake up Darcy"Jess stropped off towards her room and Karen sighed with relief that was until the slam of Jess's door resonated throughout the whole house. Rob was quick to be woken up and bumped into Karen in the hall.

"What's going on?" Rob was just as shattered as Karen was.

"Jess didn't like being told to go to bed"

"Again!" Rob commented it was a constant battle.

"I would have just let her stay with Darcy but she's got school today"

"Sounds like she's calming down, you go back to sleep I'll settle Darcy"

"Thanks Rob" they shared a kiss before going their separate ways.

Rob scooped up his screaming baby and cradled her as though protecting her from the world. Her screams soon became grizzles.

"That's better Darcy, shhh."

As Darcy seemed to calm down Jess made another appearance.

"Is she ok?"

"She's ok aren't you Darcy. Why didn't you do as mummy said Jess?"

"I did"

"No you slammed the door and woke everyone up" Jess looked very sorry.

Rob placed his little girl tentatively into her cot before giving Jess a hug and taking her into her own room to have a little heart to heart.

"We know you love her to bits and that makes me and mummy so happy that you want to do everything for her. But you have to go to school today and you'll be tired. Darcy will still be here when you get back and I'm sure she'll have missed you and have lots of cuddles for you when you're back. She may even be awake before you go to school. So how's about you try and have a few more hours sleep so you aren't tired at school." Jess seemed to understand and valued Rob's little chat, she scooted down into her bed and rob brushed back her hair and kissed her head.

"Now stay in bed you. I love you"

"Love you to Rob."

Rob returned to bed immediatley wrapping his arms around Karen.

"Did you sort Jess out?"

"Yep" rob said confidently

"Alright mister, your not so good at everything"

"Oh really? Name something"

"Loading the dishwasher"

"Alright I'm tired you aren't allowed to nag me" Karen and rob giggled to themselves before finally falling back to sleep. When the clock did finally strike 7 Rob woke to find Karen not in bed, he headed to the nursery expecting Darcy to have woken up again. When she wasn't there he was slightly concerned, he grabbed his dressing gown before heading downstairs. Karen was getting breakfast together with Darcy in one arm.

"Wasn't expecting you to be up" he gave her a morning kiss and took his little girl from Karen for a morning hug.

"Well it's the first day back after the holidays"

"You aren't going in?" Rob was seriously worried karen was thinking about work already.

"NO! God no, not planning on leaving this little one for months! No just think it's going to be a tricky morning getting those two ready and to school." Rob sighed with relief.

"Shall we go and wake up your brother and sister then Darcy" rob held Darcy's arm and made it look as though she were waving to her mummy as they went to get Jess and Harry up, leaving Karen to get breakfast sorted having managed to actually get dressed and showered before anyone was up.

Harry was easy to get up especially with the sight of his little sister, he got dressed into his uniform and hurried downstairs to get his breakfast but not before giving Darcy a kiss. Rob then went to get Jess up but it was clear her palaver earlier that morning had worn her out.

"Come on Jess, mummy's made breakfast you've got to get up for school." Jess huffed, she looked shattered, Rob was a little worried about her.

"Come on missy, Look Darcy's up like you hoped" Jess smiled and was cohered out of bed by her little sister followed by a yawn. Rob went and dressed Darcy before swapping with Karen so he could get ready, he was on paternity leave so he didn't have to get ready for work.

Karen sat and ate her breakfast with a little Darcy in her arms. She'd forgotten how mastering skills with one hand became second nature after a baby. Darcy gurgled away which put everyone in a good mood.

"I'm going to miss Darcy today" Harry said sweetly.

"Well she'll be here when you get home and she's going to walk you to school" rob had returned and snatched up a piece of toast.

"Are you sure sweetheart?"

"I need to get out of the house and a walk would do us all some good."

Harry and Jess were excited at the thought and were running to put their shoes and coats on.

"Don't forget your reading book Harry and Jess you need your trainers for PE" rob organised the older two, whilst Karen began to get Darcy all snuggled up and into her buggy.

"This is going to be her first little outing since she's been home" rob commented sweetly.

"It will be" Karen loved the sparkly eyed look that graced Rob's face whenever he talked of or looked at their daughter.

"We could go through the park on the way back"

"I think she'd like that."

"But first let's get those two to school."

Karen made sure she had everything she may possibly nee for Darcy whilst her children began to dump their bags on her to put them on the buggy.

"Oi you two are so cheeky sometimes." Rob ushered Jess and Harry out the door and Karen followed closely behind with Darcy.

Harry rushed off down the road with excitement, Jess skipped along after him as Rob revelled in their new found family as he slipped his arm around Karen's waist. Darcy was sleeping peacefully all wrapped up.

Karen had a definite glow about her, she was looking gorgeous the complete definition of a yummy mummy, rob couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her hair was clipped up out of the way and she wore a loose pair of jeans and t-shirt all covered by her distinct black coat. Jess gave up on running after Harry and came and hovered around Rob and Karen. She looked shattered the poor thing, rob and Karen shared a look of concern.

Rob took hold of the buggy so Karen could talk to her little girl as they walked along to school, she placed one arm around Jess and felt most of her little girls weight fall into her.

"Are you ok darling?"

"I'm just tired mummy, very tired" Karen felt so guilty. What sort of parent was she going to look like bringing in her 9 year old half asleep. Karen was being paranoid.

"What are school going to think?" Karen talked through her concerns with Rob,

"They'll think that as a new big sister things at home are a little crazy at the minute with a newborn baby, hence why she's a little more tired than usual" Karen looked down at Jess whose eyes were rimmed with darkness.

"Maybe she shouldn't be going in?"

"No I want to go to school. I want to see Florence and Poppy!" Jess suddenly woke from her dazed composure.

"Ok sweetheart, if you're feeling up to it then of course you can go." Rob gave her a calming look that told her she had nothing to be worried about. Harry had stopped and waited for them to catch up and heard their discussion.

"Do I have to go to school? I'm really tired too!"

"Nice try mister but you are definitely going to school, you have bags of energy!" Rob ruffled his hair.

They reached the school and parents of Jess and Harry's friends cooed over little Darcy, Harry's teacher even came and had a little look. Through the whole thing Darcy remained asleep, which rob and Karen were pleased with a screaming baby in the middle of the playground would have been a nightmare. Jess and Harry said their goodbyes to their little sister and mummy and Rob.

"Be good you two!" Rob called after them. Karen and rob left the school and headed for the park on their way home.

"She's being very good" rob commented sweetly,

"She's always good, she's perfect" Karen replied.

"That's because she takes after her daddy" Karen practically choked on her own breathe.

"You're anything but perfect!"

"Yeah but that's why you love me" rob teased her

"Oh I wouldn't want you any other way." They were such a pair of hopeless romantics. They reached the park and Rob instantly scooped up little Darcy who had woken up and walked towards the swings. He sat down carefully and gently sung back and forth. Karen stood and watched taking a few photos.

"Don't go too high" Karen was being a sweet over protective mummy.

"She's ok"

"No seriously Rob that's too high now"

Rob loved how protective Karen was being.

"I think you're scaring mummy with your dare devil skills Darcy" rob teased as he slowed down to a pace Karen was more comfortable with.

"This was a lovely idea" rob told Karen.

"Well I was just so sick of being cooped up inside"

"I know, maybe we should go for walks more often"

"I'd like that" as Karen and rob shared a romantic kiss, Darcy got really fussy. Karen brushed her little cheek and then realised, she looked at her watch to double check.

"She's due her next feed" Darcy was really screaming, Karen was getting more stressed as they tried to soothe her momentarily at least until they got home. Rob placed her back into her buggy and immediately started walking quickly, figuring the constant movement would be helpful. She cried and cried but that was better than the screaming. Karen trailed along behind until they finally got home.

"Here we are Darcy" Karen scooped her up and swiftly fed her.

"She was hungry" rob commented from the doorway.

"That was some quick intuition earlier, you sure you haven't done this before" Karen questioned. Darcy was soon settled in her mummy's arms and calm was restored.

Today had been the first day of reality, the battle with getting children to school, a baby fed, changed and cared for and dinner made. It had run pretty smoothly and it was clear from the moment Jess and Harry arrived home that they'd missed a little person. Dinner had been made and demolished, Jess and Harry now lay on the floor around little Darcy who was laying down under her baby gym not that she was able to do anything on it yet. Harry would tickle her feet and Jess would dance her bunny around her and pretend to kiss her cheek with it. Karen and Rob were sat snuggled on the sofa admiring the three of them interacting together.

"Sadly it's bedtime you two, please can you go and brush your teeth and put your Jim jams on"

Karen asked to the sounds of sighing.

"Come on school tomorrow" rob added before anyone attempted to pluck up some kind of deal.

"Darcy's going to bed too"

On that note the two children did as they were told and Karen and rob were left with Darcy who was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I think we have a worn out little girl"

"Must have been all that fresh air she had today and going on the swings with daddy"

Darcy yawned in response.

"I think that means daddy hurry up and take me to bed" Karen commented sweetly as she watched her partner scoop up their little girl and take her to bed.

"Sweet dreams Darcy."


	22. Chapter 22

**So** **excited to see so many of you still stuck with this story! So here is some more for you all and there is plenty more where it came from. **

Chapter 22

Darcy was now 7 weeks old, rob had gone back to work weeks ago and Karen and Darcy had been spending lots of time together. Today however was the day of Darcy's first injections and it was half term. Karen was getting some chores done before her mum and dad came round to watch Jess and Harry. Rob was lying on the floor with Jess and Darcy making funny faces, Darcy had started smiling and it made up for every disturbed night, every poo explosion and fountain of sick.

"Cheeky chops" rob commented before tickling her tummy lightly and blowing raspberries on her made the mobile above Darcy's play gym move causing Darcy to reach up and kick out with excitement. Harry entered the lounge and began to jump on the sofa. "Bud don't do that" rob was calm his attention still completely focused upon Darcy. But when Harry didn't respond Rob got up off the floor,

"Off the sofa now Harry"

Harry made a game of it as he began to walk along from one end to the other.

"You're gonna hurt yourself or break something" rob's voice raised dramatically and still Harry didn't respond. Darcy got fussy and Jess tried her best to calm her but it was difficult when Darcy was so little.

Karen heard the shouting and went to see what was going on

"Get off the sofa now!" Harry didn't get off but he did stop.

"Off! Did you not hear me!" Harry did get down and he sat on the sofa with his feet up and buried his head in his knees. Rob scooped up Darcy before she started to cry.

"It's ok" he kissed his little girls head and gave Jess a grateful smile.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Karen sighed before sitting down next to her little boy.

"I want to come with you when you take Darcy to the doctors!" Harry winged. Karen looked at Rob not really sure what to say.

"But nanny and grandad are coming, don't you want to show grandad what you can do on your skateboard?" Karen asked. She couldn't quite believe the skateboard was something she was even talking about in a sentence.

"But I want to be there for Darcy. I don't like injections. Darcy's smaller than I am. She'll be scared" Karen and rob found Harry's thoughts sweet.

"But she'll have me and mummy. She'll be ok I promise" Harry's little face was full of concern. Rob gave Karen a smile that said, what's the harm in him coming.

"Ok monkey you can come with us. Are you going to stay with nanny and grandad Jess or come with us?" Karen had to next battle sibling jealousy.

"I will stay with nanny and grandad" Jess was getting more grown up by the second,her mummy looked proudly at her. Ellen and Jim soon arrived and were cooing over Darcy. Rob was halfway through getting Darcy ready and encouraging Harry to chuck his shoes on.

"Where you off to buzz light year?" Jim asked Harry.

"Yeah change of plan dad, Harry's coming with us"

"But I'm staying grandad" Jess exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok we need to get a move on or we'll be late." They were out the door slightly later than expected but at least it was with a content baby and happy little boy.

"I can't get over how grown up Jess was earlier" Karen commented as the drove into the doctors car park.

"Well she's definitely living up to her big sister role" rob commented sweetly.

"I am too!" Harry added in.

"Yeah you're being a great big brother also bud" rob turned around having parked up.

They all got out the car,

"She's asleep" rob commented.

"Well let's wake her up once we are in."

Darcy didn't like being woken up and was being really fussy, but Harry was on hand to cheer her up with his funny faces.

"Darcy Scotcher" rob was looking a little nervous.

"It will be ok, it will be over in seconds" Karen was feeling just as nervous, someone was about to put a needle into her baby's leg but she'd been through it before and that made it easier. Rob carried her in whilst Karen and Harry followed her in. Harry sat down on the chair whilst Karen undid Darcy's baby grow whilst Rob held her so that the nurse would be able to get to her little leg.

Karen couldn't watch as they gave Darcy the injection. But it was over quickly, however that didn't mean Darcy screamed any less. Harry who was previously quite nervous and sheepish immediately kissed his little sister's hand.

"I told you she wouldn't like it" rob and Karen laughed, Harry was very sweet sometimes. They redid her baby grow and swiftly left the doctors. Darcy was still very worked up as they placed her into the car for what would be the drive from hell.

Harry tried to hold her little hand but that just made her scream more. Harry was taken a back and he leant his head against the window. Rob drove home he was looking visibly stressed, Karen noticed and tried to reach back to soothe Darcy in some way, but there was no hope. They arrived home and Harry got out looking like a lost sheep, Karen noticed and was worried about him. Rob grabbed Darcy and her car seat before moving swiftly to the house.

Karen opened the door and her parents and Jess were soon made clear of their arrival.

"Oh Darcy" Karen's mum unbuckled her granddaughter and took her for a little walk in the kitchen. Rob collapsed into the sofa his head on his hand.

"I'll get you some paracetamol."

"Injections are the worst" Jim commented feeling Rob's pain.

"I knew she'd cry but I didn't expect it to be quite so chilling"

"I remember when we were taking Craig for his, I'd been through it twice already and yet this time I cried and he cried the whole way home." Rob was finding the story reassuring.

"Ellen's pretty good with getting babies to stop crying" Jim reassured Rob. Harry was sat on the floor as Karen passed Rob the pills and some water.

"You alright Harry?" he just nodded so Karen sat down next to him and had a little chat, she placed her arm around him and he instantly sunk into his mummy.

"She wouldn't let me hold her hand" harry whispered sweetly.

"she didn't mean it, she's had a bit of a shock and Darcy's very worked up"

"But I was only trying to cheer her up"

"I know darling but she doesn't know that, she's only little. You were a very brave big brother"

"Were you Harry?" Jess asked sweetly.

"Yep, he was very calm when we went in and he gave her hand a little kiss afterwards didn't you?" Harry nodded and his big sister gave him a hug. Karen could never get over how protective and supportive of one another they were and knew that was no different in the case of Darcy.

Ellen returned with a little baby Darcy all cried out.

"Oh poppit, it's ok" Karen took her little girl into her arms.

"Thanks mum"

"What are nanny's for?" Her parents and Rob's mum had all been so helpful since Darcy was born.

"So what did you get up to Jess?" Rob asked nursing his headache.

"We made biscuits didn't we nanny?"

"We did sweetheart."

"They each have our names on" Karen was very proud of her big girl, she would always do as she were told and she seemed to have a good awareness of the circumstances of a situation. Jess left the room to go and grab the plate.

"Dad did you not help?" Karen teased

"No darling, I was a little busy"

"Oh dad that's really surprising" Karen laughed at her dads lack of domestication skills.

Jess returned in the doorway, her little face lit up with suggestion. Rob gave Karen a look as if to say look at Jess.

"Oh so we are having them now before dinner are we?" Karen was almost sarcastic in her response.

"Well" Jess replied sheepishly.

"You can have one and no more than that before dinner" Karen was clear and watched her children take their named biscuits.

"There's one for Darcy" Harry commented pointing to it.

"Darcy can't have it so maybe you two can share it after dinner."

The day had been eventful but it had ended surrounded by family and with a biscuit recipe that had been in the family for years.


	23. Chapter 23

_I'm so sorry it's taken so long for this chapter! Starting my exams so updates are slow! But here is the next chapter, Madeleine x_

Chapter 23

Darcy had recovered from her vaccinations and at at 2 months old she was growing and developing every minute. Karen was enjoying the last few moments of peace before the rabble arrived home from school. Darcy was able to lie on her tummy and now lift her head up, Karen lay opposite her and gently tickled her cheek making a noise that had Darcy in stitches. Karen heard the keys in the door

"Is that daddy with Jess and Harry? Is it Darcy?" As Karen spoke to her, her little face almost formed an O shape coincidently. She picked up Darcy to greet them all.

"Oh hello you" he'd missed his little girl.

"How's my little squidge been?"

"She's been really good, haven't you Darcy?" Jess kissed her little sister's hand after taking her shoes off and putting her book bag on the banister and moved to the lounge. Harry slumped down on the step to take off his shoes and Karen noticed how tired he looked.

"So what did you do at school today?" Harry was in his own little world.

"He had pe last thing which is why he's so shattered" rob replied to Karen for him.

"Unlike you missy, your wide awake aren't you" rob tickled Darcy's belly.

"Bless him... Shall we watch a movie and snuggle in blankets aye Harry I think you've had a long day"

"I have" Harry replied sweetly. Karen set up his favourite film toy story 2 and he snuggled down on the sofa surrounded by all his toy story teddies. Jess was sat quietly colouring. With both children occupied Rob proposed his surprise.

Karen began to get the kids tea going so Rob followed her with Darcy into the kitchen.

"So I've got a little surprise"

"Oo care to enlighten me" Karen began to boil the spaghetti for Bolognese.

"Well my mum phoned me earlier, she's been down to see Sarah and the girls and she wanted to pop in and see these three"

"That sounds nice, but why just the kids?"

"Well she said she'd babysit"

Karen looked at Rob suspiciously.

"What have you planned Scotcher?"

"Well I just thought I'd treat my lovely lady to an evening free of sick, nappy changing, getting children ready for bed,making sure they stay in bed. We haven't been out just the two of us since Darcy was born, I want to treat you" Karen was very touched at the idea but apprehensive at the idea of leaving Darcy, she hadn't left her with anyone not even her mum.

Rob could tell she was apprehensive.

"I know this is a big deal for you, we don't have to go far or be out really late. Just, I think it would do us good some alone time" Karen smiled, rob was so in tune with how she'd be feeling.

"Ok tell your mum that would be lovely" Karen was still nervous but she knew that Darcy would be spoilt rotten by grandma. Darcy giggled

"I think she likes the sound of an evening with Grandma" rob tried to reassure Karen sweetly.

"I know she'll be fine, it's just"

"Called being a mummy" rob added in showing her that he understood and that he didn't want to push her, he just wanted to treat her for being an amazing mummy and partner.

Karen served up the kids tea and went to call them. Harry had fallen asleep on the sofa but Jess being so grown up as she had been lately had left him to it and went to sit and eat her tea. Karen stood by the door and admired little Harry, it didn't matter how big they got they were still her babies. She crouched down and gently brushed his hair away from his eyes until his eyes opened.

"You going to come and have some tea"

Harry nodded sweetly slightly baffled after falling asleep.

"Come on then we'll get you some tea and then you can have an early night" harry didn't object which showed how shattered he was. Rob was sat with Jess bouncing Darcy in his arms.

"Ok so mummy and Rob are going out for dinner, so Cathy's coming to look after you ok?" Karen explained to Jess and Harry.

"I didn't know you were going out?" Jess replied shocked.

"Neither did I, rob surprised me" Karen replied.

"You are very lovely rob" Jess replied so grown up!

"It's because I love her" rob said looking at Karen whose cheeks went that all so familiar shade of red.

"I love you to rob" Jess declared as she slurped up her spaghetti

"Well that's just as well as I love you lots too"

"Millions and trillions" Jess added in

"Squillions and thrillions" rob and Jess were getting quite carried away but it was very sweet.

"Alright you two" Karen told them to calm down so Jess could actually eat her dinner. Harry had barely touched his and his eyes were opening and shutting as he battled sleep.

"Oh Harry, why don't you have two more mouthfuls then I'll come and tuck you into bed" Harry was so tired that he broke down in tears.

"It's alright, don't worry about tea if you wake up I'll tell Cathy you can have some toast. Let's go get you to bed"

"Sorry" Harry whimpered sweetly.

"It's alright bud, you go have a nice sleep." Karen took Harry up to bed as the doorbell rang, Darcy wasn't interested in being held anymore so Rob moved her through to the lounge, "alright Darcy don't be a winge bag, will you just sit with her a minute Jess." She was such a good big sister, she lay down beside Darcy and she made the parts of her baby gym move, Darcy kicked out in excitement.

"Hi mum,come in. Thank you for this"

"It's alright, miss these monkeys"

"Karen's just putting Harry to bed he's so tired, couldn't even eat his dinner so if he wakes up hungry Karen said he could have some toast"

"Bless him, if he wakes up he shall have some toast. How are my girls?" Karen and rob loved that the Scotcher's had been so inclusive with their love for not only Darcy but Jess and Harry too!

"They are in the lounge" Cathy walked in to see them playing together sweetly.

"Both my special girls together" Jess looked up to see Cathy her face a beaming smile and she got up and gave her a big hug.

"I hope you've been being good"

"Oh Jess is always good. You're a good big sister aren't you" rob complimented sweetly, he now had Darcy so she could say hello to grandma.

"Oh hello darling, look at those smiley chops" Darcy was being spoilt with lots of cuddles.

"Cathy can I show you my pictures?" She'd sat down with Darcy on the sofa,

"You've painted more!"

"Yep!"

"Well in that case of course I want to see your beautiful pictures. You're a vey clever little artist Jess" they all sat down on the sofa looking through the artwork from school.

"I think Darcy's impressed too Jess. You're very clever!"

Rob took this opportunity to go get ready to go out he bumped into Karen on the way.

"My mums here and she's sat looking through Jess's artwork with the girls" Karen smiled.

"Did he go down ok?" Rob asked as hey both got ready.

"He couldn't even get into his pyjamas on his own bless him. He definitely needed to just go to bed."

Karen wore a gorgeous black satin midi skirt with a loose chiffon black blouse tucked in with her red patent heels whilst rob wore his smart jeans and her favourite shirt. Karen smiled at the sight of him knowing he'd have picked the shirt because he knew she liked it.

"Well you look beautiful! Is that a new skirt I spy?" He tucked his arms around her waist

"It may be." They shared a sweet kiss before making there way downstairs. They approached the lounge and found Jess having a cuddle with Darcy.

"Where's Cathy?"

"She's making us some hot cocoa" Jess said excitedly, looking forward to her cosy night in knowing she'd be able to stay up a little later since it was Friday and Cathy was babysitting.

"You're being spoilt missy!" Karen commented before giving her a kiss and a cuddle.

"I think we are going to make a move" Karen said bravely. She scooped up little Darcy.

"Now you be good for grandma Darcy, I love you lots cheeky chops. And you look after her for me and have a lovely evening with Cathy."

Rob had a cuddle with Jess and Darcy also.

"Now you, don't have too much chocolate you're sweet enough already! And don't give all your smiles away to grandma Darcy, you have to save those for daddy."

"You two go have a lovely evening, if you need to call just to know she's fine it will be right next to me all evening. You both deserve a night off" Cathy was amazing and Karen was looking forward to their meal if not missing Darcy already. Rob took hold of Karen's hand and they left leaving the girls and Cathy giggling away to each other.

Rob had booked a table at a new restaurant, the table was complete with candlelight which allowed for Karen's face to glow.

"Well this makes a change" Karen smiled taking Rob's hands in her own.

"Well you deserved a break"

"I'm glad you convinced me to come out"

"I'm glad you said yes. I thought it may have ended with Darcy at the end of the table with us"

"Well thats a tempting idea but don't think she's quite mastered her dinner conversation yet. But seriously Rob we needed some time just the two of us, we haven't had us time for a while."

Whilst Karen and Rob's romantic evening was going well Cathy, Jess and Darcy were having a lovely time, Harry was still sound asleep.

"I brought you something Jess, I thought you might like it" Cathy reached into her bag to pull out a soft strawberry shortcake doll.

"She's very pretty!" Jess commented sweetly, Cathy went to pass it to Jess but it would seem a little person was keeping a strong grasp of it.

"As much as I love you missy this is for Jess" Cathy teased it out of her hands but she immediately began to cry.

"It's ok Darcy obviously loves it, just like I love my Elsa teddy doll. Darcy can have her" Cathy was very touched at what a sweet big sister Jess was, Darcy's crying seized as soon as strawberry shortcake was in her hands.

"It's a tv programme Jess have you never seen it?"

"No"

"Liv and Em love it, let's see if we can find it." As Cathy scrowled through the the tv programmes Karen and Rob had finished their main.

"So whose for pudding, I've had my eye on the apple pie and custard" rob teased, Karen was beginning to want to just go home. Rob caught on to her silence and desperate need to make him happy despite missing their little girl.

"I'm sure she's missing us just as much, let's get home" Karen jumped in

"Rob Apple pie is your favourite and you know how awful I am at making custard!"

"Cuddles with my little squidge are worth a lot more, she'll probably still be awake if we leave now"

"I never thought I'd be hoping she was awake at this time of night" Karen and rob laughed.

Back at home Harry had woken up hungry and Cathy was seeing to some toast leaving Darcy snuggled up with her blanket having a hug with her big sister, Harry sat next to them in his dinosaur dressing gown whilst they all watched strawberry shortcake. The door keys jangled in the door as Cathy sat down with all the children, Harry eating his toast whilst leaning into Cathy, Jess and Darcy still enjoying their hug.

"You're all up!" Karen smiled.

"Yes sorry that would be my fault" Cathy felt guilty.

"Oh don't worry about it"

Rob scooped up his little girl,

"See I was right. Hugs with my little girl are much better than Apple pie" Karen smiled, rob really was such an amazing dad to all of them.

"What's that you've got Darcy?" Karen asked noticing the toy being tightly grasped.

"It's strawberry shortcake!" Jess declared.

"I bought it for Jess, Liv and em love it! But it seems that Darcy has grown an attachment to her" Cathy laughed.

"I let Darcy have her, strawberry shortcake's like my Elsa dolly and Darcy loves hers as much" Karen gave her eldest a hug and a kiss.

"Stop growing up you!" Jess really was becoming such a grown up little girl, the tantrums and snatching were behind her and she was a very caring big sister to Harry and Darcy.

"How's the toast bud, you feeling better now?"

"It's yummy!" Harry said through his yawn.

"Come on you eat up and then I'll tuck you both in" the pair of them gave Cathy a cuddle before mounting the stairs to bed.

"Thanks mum we really appreciated you watching the kids tonight"

"Oh honestly it was no trouble. I enjoyed myself, Jess and Darcy as going to be inseparable as they grow up and Harry slept until you got here. They were little angels" Karen smiled as she took Darcy into her arms and enjoyed the cuddle she'd been longing for.

"Mummy's missed you" she kissed her forehead before gently rocking her, her little hands still gripping strawberry shortcake. They saw off Cathy before getting Darcy to bed first, Jess could be heard reading Harry a bedtime story rather sweetly,

"seriously when did she get so grown up!" Rob added on to what Karen had been saying earlier.

Darcy had nodded off by the time they entered her room and her grip had loosened and strawberry shortcake fell to the floor. Karen placed Darcy into bed, the sound of her little girls deep breathing warmed her heart, she placed a gentle kiss upon her head

"Night night, sleep well Darcy."

Rob noticed the dropped teddy,

"I think you may have mistaken this missy" he placed the teddy in the top corner of her cot. They both looked down at their sleeping baby.

"I just want you to know Rob, though there are days where we are buried in sick, nappies, school runs, breakfast. I love you and value everything you do"

"I never doubted you for a second."


	24. Chapter 24

_Im sorry this update is so long overdue! Im Nearly at the end of my A Levels! So come Wednesday I will be done and regular uploads will resume! But here is the next chapter enjoy! Madeleine_

Chapter 24

It was half term and Rob's teenage nephew Archie was staying with them for the week. His mum, Kate was really struggling at the minute with raising a teenage son, holding down a job as a single parent and dealing with the loss of her husband. Rob had always had a strong bond with Archie so had happily helped Kate out. However Archie wasn't being the considerate eldest nephew who would play with Harry or help out Rob with lunch or the gardening, even feed Darcy a bottle. No. He had definitely been taken over by the teenage devil. Karen had been woken up by Darcy early and they had both fallen back to sleep, darcy snuggled in her mummy's arms.

Rob as usual was a saint and sorted out Harry and Jess who were in a much more hyper mood with it being the holiday's and the presence of Archie, except being a teenager he wasn't actually up yet.

"I want to go play with Archie!" Harry muttered through his mouthful of toast.

"When he's up bud I'm sure he will" rob looked at the clock, 10am. He didn't want to wake him up because that would mean grumpy teenager and bossy uncle, but it was getting on a bit now. Rob decided on some quality time with Jess and Harry, so he made up their den in the lounge and told them funny stories. Distinct teenage stomps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Really what are they, babies?" were the first grunts out of Archie's mouth this morning. Rob scooted out of the den.

"Slightly uncalled for no? There's some toast for you in the kitchen"

"Nah. Got any bacon?"

"If you make it yourself" rob replied back quickly. He'd always had a strong relationship with Archie but he was really beginning to test him today.

"I think Rob's dens really cool" Harry got up and sweetly but lately defended his little hangout.

"Well you would" snapped back Archie before running up the stairs, slamming the door of Harry's room shut (Jess and Harry having been forced to share while he visited) followed by the distinct sound of his blaring iPod.

Karen woke to the sound of a screaming baby in her ear.

"Ok Darcy, come on you" karen sat up her head banging, as she soothed Darcy whilst making her way out of their bedroom to see what was going on. She noted Archie's music and headed down to find Rob. Karen was close to Archie , they got on but she didn't feel it was her place to discipline him.

"Mummy!" Jess wrapped her arms around her mummy's waist and squeezed her little sister's hand.

"Didn't know you were awake?" Rob asked shocked, feeling bad for not having made her breakfast.

"Well I wasn't, can you honestly not hear the racket?"

Rob sighed

"That boy is seriously testing my patience this morning" rob went to storm out of the room and Karen quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, calm down"

"He's already been horrible to Harry this morning and rude to me. He knew you were asleep."

"Rob, calm down. I think this may just be a bad day" Karen tried to get rob to understand that the grumpy teenager may be having a day where he really missed his dad.

"I'm gonna go sort him out"

"But don't be too hard on him yeah" Karen called after rob as he mounted the stairs.

Karen turned round to see her children playing sweetly, Harry in his den pretending to be a dinosaur in his cute dressing gown and Jess dancing around Darcy's strawberry shortcake to make her little sister giggle. Karen lay Darcy down under her play gym and she instantly kicked out with excitement. Jess and Darcy sweetly played together, Jess even sweetly tickling her belly as Karen nicked the cup of tea rob had made for himself. Serves him right for not leaving her any breakfast she thought.

Rob burst open Harry's bedroom to see Archie sprawled across his bed with his headphones in his phone.

"Really! So we are going to play how quickly can we piss off uncle rob this morning then?"

Rob's buttons had well and truly been pressed by Archie, who hadn't even heard his annoyance. Rob turned off the iPod that had been blaring out and removed his nephew's headphones.

"What's going on with you today Arch? Seriously it's one thing after another, why don't you just come and chill with us in the lounge"

"I'm not going in their den!"

"Fine, you don't have to! But don't be so horrible. Harry's only little, you're usually so calm around them all what's gotten in to you today"

"Well maybe if you all got off my back!"

"Don't bother even leaving this room till you've dropped this attitude. Ok" rob left the room abruptly sick of the sight of Archie. He jumped in the shower just needing time to himself.

Karen had sat Darcy up on her knees facing her, as she blew raspberries on her belly. Darcy was in hysterics.

"Is that funny? Is it?" Karen kissed her little cheek. Jess had sat down next to them holding her Minnie Mouse as she watched some morning cartoons snuggled into mummy as her little brother ran destruction on the living room. Minnie Mouse was just high enough for Darcy to snatch in her hand.

"I think that one might be Jess's Darcy." The little girl used all the concentration to pull it towards her mouth.

"No Darcy, not Jess's toy. Sorry Jess think she may be a bit slobbery" Darcy grunted in dissatisfaction of not getting her own way.

"Aye you, you've already stolen one of Jess's toys. We don't want you to think you're spoilt!" Karen kissed her little girls cheek before placing her back in one arm so she could also cuddle Jess. As she enjoyed this peaceful moment Harry decided to start throwing out the remaining toys followed by army sounds.

"Ok I think mummy would actually quite like it if she could still see the living room floor, Harry" Karen tried to deter him from his carnage making.

Suddenly one toy came in the girls direction, narrowly missing little Darcy.

"Harry stop, you'll hurt somebody." Karen stayed calm knowing Harry was playing and she was rather enjoying watching his imagination flow. Darcy grumbled a little,

"You're ok, it was just a bit of a shock. Shall we go see where your daddy's got to aye" Karen got up to leave the living room.

"I want the living room to be clean by the time I get back, that means all of the toys go back in the den and the pillows on the sofa please." Harry grumbled as he threw his toy up in the air dramatically.

She reached their bedroom to find Rob having got dressed and now lying on top of their bed covers looking visibly stressed.

"What's up?" Karen perched down laying Darcy next to her daddy.

"Archie"

"What happened?"

"I don't understand what's up with him today. He's rude, he boisterous"

"He's a teenager whose lost his dad Rob"

"But he was never like this not even when he first lost his dad"

"Well sometimes we can take a while to process everything. You still have your days where it's tough and you feel angry that he was taken from you."

"I just don't know how to reach him, Kate said he was looking forward to this week, to seeing us all" rob was so fed up.

"Well why don't you ask him what he wants to do?"

Darcy interjected with an abrupt sneeze. It made rob laugh which Karen was relived. Rob scooped up his little girl above his head making her giggle.

"Careful rob"

"Mummy doesn't trust me Darcy"

"Oi, you know I do" rob teasingly threw Darcy a little way into the air and caught her

"That wasn't even funny" Karen replied looking at rob seriously, but her eyes still brimming with the love she had for rob.

"Think that means we need to hold out on the somersault for later, Darcy"

Rob loved teasing Karen

"Don't even joke about it." Karen had managed to calm Rob down so he could try to get through to Archie one last time.

He knocked on the door before hearing the distinct grumble of teenager.

Archie had gotten dressed and seemed a lot calmer.

"Sorry for snapping at you" rob said with crossed arms stood in the doorway.

"Sorry I was rude, I just. Sometimes." Rob could see how suddenly Archie's facade was being let down and all the feelings Archie was really feeling were being fought. Rob closed the door and sat down next to Archie.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise how hard you are finding this all. Grandma said you were doing well"

"I can hide it from Grandma pretty well too"

"noted" rob understood that he didn't want people to see him upset,

"I know how hard it is for her, I just don't want to make her sad"

"Aye, you need to let out whatever feelings you've got bottled up, because the longer you leave it the worse it's going to be."

"I know it's tough. It's not going to be easy, but we are all here for you, wherever and whenever you need us. I made a promise to your dad that I'd always be there for you, but you've got to help me out a bit"

"I'll cut you some slack Uncle Rob" Archie tried to tease before opening up to Rob once more.

"I just don't feel I can tell anyone how I'm feeling"

"Try me"

"You won't understand,no one does"

"Try me" rob insisted.

"I hate that dad dying has meant that mum's lost, she's not coping Rob. I've heard them Rob"

"Heard who?"

"The guys she brings home" Archie replied repulsed, scared and was shocked.

"I hate that she doesn't want me around when I really need her"

"Does grandma know about any of this?" Rob asked concerned. Archie shook his head.

"Sometimes she doesn't even get out of bed anymore, let alone make tea"

"Wait so you have to look after yourself?" Archie didn't respond knowing rob knew and could see his uncle's distress.

"You're telling me that you're having to deal with your mums grief and that means fending for yourself. What do you do when you get sad Arch?" Rob was so worried.

"I go to the skatepark"

"Does she worry?"

"She doesn't notice I've gone. She doesn't want me around Rob, that's why she sent me here."

Rob didn't reply he simply put his arm around his nephew and comforted him.

"Listen to me Arch, you have to phone me when this happens again. You're grieving too, your sadness is just as painful as your mum's. She loves you more than anything but she's finding it a bit hard at the moment. I think I'm gonna speak to Grandma, you need support around you at the minute, your mum needs help herself she can't do that for you at the minute."

"What are you saying Rob?"

"I'm jus saying that I think we may need to work out some kind of living arrangement with Grandma when you go home, just short term, till we help your mum get herself back on her feet" rob felt awful. He felt like he'd let them down, Archie especially.

"You know you can always call. I mean if you need me I'll be there." Archie nodded and squeezed his uncle, a hug was something he so desperately needed right now.

"Anyway let's make the most of the time you're here, karen says you can decide what we do. That's very rare, believe me" rob joked around with his nephew

"So what do you fancy?"

"Can we go over to the skatepark? We can take Harry! You have a cool skatepark that's not really rough" rob laughed at his nephews persuasion.

"Yeah I've taken Harry there before. So you up for a boys day yeah?"

"Yeah and then can we all have take out, pizza!"

"A boy after my own heart"

Rob ruffled his nephews hair before getting downstairs to tell Harry.

"I've been waiting in my den for you for AGGGGEESSSSS Rob!"

"Sorry bud was having a chat with Archie, who wonders if you want to go to the skate park with us"

Harry's eyes lit up.

"I'll teach you some tricks" Archie who was much more like his normal self, then turned around to Karen knowing her heart may have just reached her stomach

"Only basic tricks, he's got his elbow pads and his helmet, I'll look after him" Karen smiled.

"Thanks Arch."

The boys raced around getting ready, Archie was ready first and waited patiently in the hall whilst Rob went to grab Harry's skateboard and help him with his elbow pads and helmet.

"Oh Jess, my grandma gave me something to give to you" Karen hovered in the hall bouncing Darcy in her arms.

"Jess, Archie was talking to you" Karen called for her daughter.

"Sorry" she said sweetly brushing the hair away from the front of her face that had fallen out of her French plaits.

Archie reached into his bag that was in the hallway to pull out a sweet Angelina ballerina teddy.

"She hopes you get to keep this one, she even gave me the dvd to give to you"

"That's very sweet of her, we'll have to watch that while you boys are out" Karen replied as Jess swung the sweet teddy around,

"I want to be a ballerina"

"Well I'm pretty sure it helps if you actually do ballet" Karen replied sweetly to which Archie also laughed.

"Can I go to ballet?"

"If you'd like to" Karen smiled. Jess bounced off to the lounge sweetly, twirling round in circles.

Karen took the moment to have a heart to heart with Archie.

"I'm glad you're here"

"I'm grateful for you both having me"

"Don't be silly! You're always welcome! We are only ever a phone call away" Karen rubbed his shoulder as Harry charged through looking quite a sight bless him. "Let's go let's go let's go" he chanted,

"Careful Harry" Archie commented as he opened the door and led the way.

"Be careful won't you" Karen caught Rob before he followed.

"We will" he stroked his little girls cheeks endearingly.

"See he just needed a chat with uncle rob" Karen commented trying to show rob that Archie would be ok.

"Yeah we need to talk about that"

Karen looked at him concerned.

"I'll tell you later, once this lot are all in bed. Oh and I promised Arch pizza"

"Sounds good to me, always like the idea of not cooking" he gave Karen a loving kiss and gently tickled Darcy's belly before following the boys out. Karen was left with the company of a sweet gurgling baby and a hopeful ballerina, but she couldn't quite get rid of the worry that Rob had left her with. What was wrong? What was wrong with Archie?


	25. Chapter 25

_It's been a while as usual! Exams are finished so here is the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Madeleine _

Chapter 25

Karen was sat in the lounge reading through emails anything to distract herself from the winging baby on her lap.

"Oh Darcy you really aren't a happy bunny today are you" Karen tried to soothe her 4 month old baby but wasn't having much hope as she grumbled in her arms. Rob had taken Jess and Harry to the park for some time together and to allow Karen to settle Darcy after a morning of crying, but no luck. Karen decided a dose of calpol would help since that seemed to solve most things. It seemed to do the job and before Karen knew it she had a sleeping baby in her arms, Karen couldn't keep her eyes off her little bundle, she'd grown so much. Karen placed Darcy into her bouncer which was in the corner of the room so Karen could take the time to clean up her house, which had been ransacked by Jess and Harry earlier in the day. Karen had to laugh as she discovered Lego man buried in her plant pots on the window sill and buzz balanced on a vase on the table as well as Jess's Minnie Mouse derobed of clothes (courtesy of Harry) and thrown into Darcy's pram. Karen had just sat down after redressing Minnie and placing her on the stairs to go up when the troublesome two returned with Rob.

"Looks like you've done a good job of running these two ragged" Karen commented at the sight of her two children dishevelled from running round the park, Harry was covered in grass stains and his fringe was stuck to his sweaty head. Rob gave Karen a kiss before poking his head into the lounge,

"So little sleepy beauty calmed down in the end?"

"think she's just feeling a bit rubbish, just got her off to sleep after some calpol" as the words left Karen's mouth Harry had collected Buzz and stormed into the lounge where he screamed "to infinity and beyond"

"Seems I didn't quite wear this one out enough!" Rob commented, Karen took Buzz off of Harry as she spoke to him whilst Rob scooped up a screaming Darcy whose cheeks had gotten rather rosy.

"Please can you play something more quietly Harry, Darcy's not feeling very well sweetheart"

"What's the matter with her?" Jess asked rather concerned.

"Oh she's just a bit under the weather, don't you worry"

"She just needs lots of cuddles and love" rob said as he kissed her head, the screaming dulling in volume slightly. Karen passed Rob Darcy's blanket as daddy calmed down their little girl. Karen was too exhausted to cook and for once treated both Jess and Harry to frozen pizza and even melted some chocolate to dip strawberries and marshmallows in for dessert.

"I like the Tash Harry!" Rob teased, focusing in on the rather impressive chocolate smothering skills of Harry. They all laughed as Harry swirled his tongue around his mouth in attempt to clear it off.

"Oh come here you mucky pup"

Karen wiped his face before watching him shove a very big strawberry in his mouth covering his teeth in chocolate making them look all rotten.

"That's disgusting Harry" Jess giggled. Rob had stolen a strawberry and little Darcy had reached out and grabbed it, Karen and rob laughed quite surprised before laughing.

"Sadly Darcy you can't have these missy" Karen commented as she rescued the strawberry with great difficulty from her grip. Darcy got fidgety and fed up of being taunted by the strawberries most probably.

"I'm going to go and play with this one in the lounge" rob told Karen as he left her supervising the two terrors.

Jess was quick to join Darcy and Rob, dancing strawberry shortcake around and up her little leg making her giggle. Harry jumped on Rob's back and the pair of them began to play fight in the lounge. Darcy giggled away with her big sister who began to do "this little piggy went to market" with her little toes when she noticed Darcy's legs. Jess wasn't concerned, she was a little girl but she bounced off to her mummy in the kitchen who was washing up tea.

"Mummy" Jess practically sang,

"Yes darling" Karen turned around smiling at how sweet Jess was being

"Darcy's all spotty"

"What do you mean?" Karen looked confused

"Her legs have little spots on them" Jess described

Karen was concerned and put the tea towel down before heading to the lounge. She crouched down on the floor and looked at Darcy's little legs. She saw the spots, Jess was right.

"Oh Darcy, I think you might have chicken pox" rob heard the words and stopped playing with Harry to have a look.

"Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine, just looks scary" Karen tried to reassure herself. Karen picked up her little girl who instantly started sharply screaming.

Jess, Harry and rob all looked extremely worried, Harry and Jess stood still, frozen.

Rob took her into his arms.

"Shhh" he tried to soothe. Karen sat down with Harry and Jess

"She's just not feeling very well and she's only little" Karen wrapped her arms around her two children who collapsed into her. Darcy's screaming seized, "I think a good sleep would do the little cuddle bug some good"

Karen commented as she looked over at Darcy fighting the sleep in her partners arms.

Rob took her up to bed which didn't take long, he kissed her cheek and left her to sleep. He returned to find all three of them cuddled up on the sofa watching Alice in Wonderland. Karen went to make herself a cup of tea, she felt exhausted. Today had definitely been a difficult mummy day. The kettle finished boiling as a highly disturbing high pitched scream resonated through the house, karen spilt the sugar she was pouring into her cup. Karen caught rob in the hall who was equally worried, they followed the sound upstairs to their distraught baby.

Rob scooped her up attempting to soothe her in his arms, he gently rocked her as karen gently brushed her little hand and noticed how cold it was.

"You really aren't feeling very well Darcy"

"Maybe she's hungry?"

Rob suggested.

"I mean she needs some energy fight off whatever this is"

Karen sat down in the rocking chair and attempted to feed her but Darcy refused. Karen looked to Rob, her face full of anxiety. Rob took her back in his arms as she was suddenly sick.

Karen quickly picked up the baby cloth and wiped down rob's arm and attempted to clean up Darcy a little.

"Rob she's really scaring me now" Karen's words frightened rob, Karen had, had two children already her words suggested this wasn't normal. As rob lay her down on the changing table to change her, her little body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, I think she's having a seizure" rob explained panicked. Rob was the calmer of the two of them and quickly rang for an ambulance. Karen felt helpless. Darcy was so ill and they didn't know what was the matter.

"They're on their way" Darcy had stopped shaking and Karen was gently rocking her in her arms but she screamed and screamed. Karen's tears fell down from her chin landing on Darcy's baby grow.

They'd arrived and rob had rushed down to answer it, Jess had been comforting Harry with a hug in the lounge whilst their mummy and rob were upstairs panicking over Darcy. Jess poked her head round the door as Rob guided the paramedics up to the room.

"Is she ok?" Jess asked, her voice full of fear. Rob choked up as he stopped and turned around to explain to the two of them.

"Darcy's very sick and the doctors are going to look after her"

"Will they make her all better?" Harry asked sweetly.

"I promise they will" rob bent down and gave them both a reassuring hug, truth is he needed the love of these two to get him through his fear, his 4 month old baby was so ill.

"Right will you two pop your shoes and coats on"

"Why?" Harry replied

"Because mummy's going to go to the hospital with Darcy and I'm going to drop you two with Auntie Emma ok"

"But I want to come with you" Jess replied, very uncharacteristically of Jess.

"I know you do but I need you to be my big brave girl and boy so that I can look after mummy and Darcy, will you promise me you can do that"

"I promise Rob, do you promise she'll be ok" they replied. Rob simply squeezed them.

"Right I'm going to go help mummy, you two get ready and wait in the lounge and don't leave the room." Jess and Harry did as they were told as Rob raced up the stairs to see his little girl being placed into Karen's arms all wrapped up in a hospital blanket having been medicated.

"She had another seizure rob" karen cried. Rob dropped to his knees his arm around karen.

"We think it may be meningitis, we need to get her to hospital fast"

"I'm scared rob"

"I know, but she's going to be ok. She's a Scotcher. You need to be strong for our little girl, you go with her and I shall meet you there. I'm going to take Harry and Jess to Emma's." Karen was a wreck, rob wasn't really entirely sure he was fit to drive but he needed to be there for everyone especially his little girl.

The sirens sounded and the ambulance rushed off.

"Was mummy crying?" Jess asked clearly very scared.

Rob felt like he couldn't lie to them.

"She's very worried about Darcy, they think she's very poorly" Jess and Harry's faces depicted the word sadness, Harry even broke down in hysterical tears. Rob simply hugged him.

"I know it's hard bud" rob tried to suppress his tears but it was hard

"But she's in the right place for them to make her better" Harry was such a sweet brother as was Jess a sister.

"Come on you two lets get going" rob carried Harry to the car and Jess followed. He arrived at Emma's with Harry now not wanting to leave rob and he rapidly knocked on the door. Emma answered quickly the sounds of giggling children juxtaposed the solemn looks on the fisher Scotcher clan.

"Rob? Harry, what's the matter? Where's karen?" Jess instantly warmed to her auntie wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It's Darcy, we don't know what's wrong" rob was really struggling now in the company of Emma.

"Aye I'll watch these two for as long as you need me to, you go be with Karen and Darcy. Let me know once you know anything"

"Thanks em"

"Come on Harry, rob's got to go. It will all be ok I promise" Emma took in a very upset little boy and worried little girl as Rob watched on from the car before driving away rather quickly to the hospital, he knew the state he was about to find Karen in.

He parked up badly and ran for the a and e department.

"Darcy Scotcher?" The secretary looked straight at him. No words. Intentionally being difficult.

"She was taken with suspected meningitus!"

The secretary still did nothing.

"I'm her dad, she's only a baby! Please tell me where she is!" The secretary was clearly having a bad day but that was nothing on rob and Karen's. A lovely man about rob's age who happened to be stood behind rob in the queue, waiting to check in his 7 year old little boy with a suspected broken arm, piped up on Rob's behalf.

"Seriously! His baby is ill,you clearly don't have children and therefore don't know the fear and pain he is going through. A tiny baby is stuck on a hospital ward needing her dad!" The secretary was taken aback and quickly consulted the computer.

"Paediatric ward. Left at the end of the corridor"

Before rob rushed off he turned around to thank the guy

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it, I hope she's ok"

"Thanks and your son too" rob raced off down the corridor, his worry still present but his franticness vanished after bumping into the kind sweet man in the corridor, he couldn't help feeling like there was some sort of bond there. He felt like he now was in the frame of mind to be there for Karen to put her first rather than his own panic. He reached the room to find karen hunched over the bed Darcy lay in, her face red and blotchy, the tears still rolling.

"How is she? Have they said anything?"

"Rob" Karen's whole body language changed at hearing and seeing Rob, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest as she mumbled.

"They've taken some tests and we are just waiting for the results." Rob kissed her head before squeezing his little girls hand and gently stroking her head.

"She's a fighter Karen, she's going to get through this. Whatever it is" Karen gently rubbed his back, giving him the support he had just shown to her.

"What about Jess and Harry?" Karen asked.

"I can't lie, they're both really worried. Harry wouldn't let me leave him once we got to your sisters, but they know she's in the right place" Karen felt so guilty, as though somehow this was all her fault. She felt like a failed mother.

The doctor knocked on the door and Karen and Rob's heads turned around immediately.

"We've got the results back and we can confirm that Darcy does have bacterial meningitis, we've already started treatment not wanting to waste anytime. So the anti-biotics will continue through the intravenous, her signs are stable at the minute but with her being so young we shall keep a close eye on her. From what we can see the virus has been caught in the early stages"

"Jess" Karen whispered voluntarily.

"I'm sorry," Karen looked up before explaining

"My eldest daughter, she's 9 noticed the rash on Darcy's legs"

"Well I'd say that's given her a real fighting chance" Karen had a tear trickle down her cheek, one of sadness and pride.

"How long till we know she's going to be ok?" Rob asked.

"We should begin to know based on how she's reacting to the anti-biotics this evening but in worse cases which I don't think Darcy is" the doctor tried to reassure.

"Babies of her age have been known to be in for a week" the doctor left Karen and Rob who were hoping and praying that Darcy responded well to treatment, that she would get better!

"I should phone the kids" Karen said still all her attention fixed on Darcy's limp body. Rob simply kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand before watching her leave to call her sister.

"Karen, how is she?"

"She's... She's got bacterial meningitus"

"Seriously"

Karen was finding it really hard to talk about it and Emma was simply shocked.

"We've just got to see how she responds to the anti-biotics"

"She'll get better karen, she's a fighter like her mummy. You have to stay positive! What ever happens isn't your fault though karen, none of it" she knew her big sister too well.

"I just feel like I've let her down" Karen couldn't fight back the tears anymore.

"Listen to me, you're the most amazing mummy to all three of them. Darcy's lucky to have you. Please stop blaming yourself, it's noone's fault" Karen composed herself, finding strength from her sister.

"Do you want to speak to Jess and Harry?"

"Yeah, need to explain we won't be back tonight"

"They're both sat down watching movie and eating ice cream. Honestly, I'm happy to have them till everything's better"

"Thanks em" Karen loved her sister so much they had always been so close.

"Mummy" the little voice echoed through the phone,

"Hello sweetheart, are you ok?" Karen asked her little girl.

"We're ok mummy, don't worry about us. We know Darcy's poorly and she needs you at the minute" Karen had a fresh set of tears fall down her face.

"You always make me so proud you. Even the doctor thinks you're clever noticing Darcy's rash. Listen to me, mummy and rob won't be back tonight"

"Darcy's still poorly" Jess added in to show she understood, she seemed to expect it.

"She is but she's had lots of medicine and we are hoping she's going to be looking like she's on the mend soon. So you need to look after Harry for me and rob while we aren't there"

"I'll give him lots of cuddles and read him a story before he goes to bed. I'll read him the cat in the hat"

"He likes that one! Ok sweetheart sounds like auntie Emma's spoiling you both with ice cream and movies so I shall leave you to get on with it. I love you lots, does Harry want to speak to me?" Jess called Harry over.

"I'm ok mummy! I love you" he was suddenly distracted "woody's on woody's on" he changed as he passed the phone back to Jess. Karen found comfort in knowing that they were both ok while they weren't with them.

"I love you both lots and shall call you first thing in the morning"

"I love you mummy, give rob a hug from me and Darcy a get well soon kiss"

"I will."

The line went dead and Karen found herself leaning against the wall, she felt like everything around her was moving on as usual and yet she was stuck in the hospital with its own time system with her baby fighting for her life. Why did this have to happen to them? Why Darcy?


End file.
